


Between two fires — Между двух огней

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Falling In Love, Historical, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omega Verse, Rape, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Как только Бэкхён появился на свет, его сразу же пообещали в мужья богатому и достопочтенному герцогу. Но прямо из-под венца омегу похищают. Его медовый месяц начинается до свадьбы с похитителями-близнецами.





	1. Похищенный

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и публичное распространение файлов с фанфиком категорически запрещены!
> 
> Цаньле — китайский вариант имени «Чанёль».

****

**Кто ты такой, чтобы изменить этот мир?  
Глупый мальчишка!**  
 **Никому не нужно то, что ты говоришь,**  
 **Забудь об этом.**  
 **Хищник! Хищник!**  
 **Явишься ли ты поглотить меня?**  
 **Забери мою сущность,**  
 **Доведи всё до конца.**  
 **Хищник! Хищник!**  
 **Явишься ли ты, чтобы преобразить меня?**  
 **Забери мою сущность,**  
 **Мою сущность…**  
  
**(** Starset **— Carnivore)**

  
  
Карета несётся по дороге, изредка подскакивая на маленьких камешках. Сидящий внутри неё Бэкхён не обращает на это никакого внимания и продолжает думать о предстоящей женитьбе.  
  
Как только мальчик издал свои первые крики, вынырнув из материнской утробы, его тут же пообещали в мужья достопочтенному герцогу Пак Джуёну. Это не редкость, когда родители заключали подобные брачные договоры. Единственное, что расстраивало Бэкхёна — весьма существенная разница в возрасте: Его Светлость старше омеги ровно в два раза. Лучший друг юноши тоже рано выскочил замуж за солидного мужчину, виконта Кима, но он познакомился с ним в четырнадцать, они постоянно проводили время вместе, поэтому вскоре лучший друг Бэкхёна влюбился в своего суженного. А вот сам Бэкхён ни разу за девятнадцать лет не имел возможности пообщаться наедине с герцогом Паком, дабы получше узнать своего будущего мужа. Тот лишь дважды принимал приглашения на званые ужины и дарил омеге ценные подарки: вышитый золотой нитью нежно-кремового оттенка бархатный камзол и обручальное кольцо с изумрудом, которое переходило по наследству из поколения в поколение в семье Пака. Бэкхён знает немного о будущем муже: лишь то, что тот вёл в свои молодые годы достаточно праздную жизнь и был тем ещё ходком, но при этом не терял благородства и головы при новой интрижке. Конечно, омега понимает, что мужчина вряд ли бы хранил себя до тридцати восьми для Бэкхёна, как это делал он, но те слухи, которые дошли до него три года назад, заставили беспокоиться за свою супружескую жизнь: его жених был настоящим эгоистичным зверем в постели, который лишь брал, но ничего не давал взамен. Не такого мужа хочет видеть рядом с собой Бэкхён, но у него нет выбора. Всё решили за него родители и живой на тот момент герцог Пак Ванхэ, отец Джуёна. Первоначально свадьба была назначена на восемнадцатилетие Бэкхёна, но её перенесли из-за скоропостижной кончины Ванхэ.  
  
Бэкхён нервничает и теребит в руке накрахмаленные кружевные складки трехэтажной фрезы. Его свадебный наряд был продуман до мелочей родителями, которые отправились во дворец герцога часом ранее, так как пожилая графиня Чон, бабушка Бэкхёна, не смогла выехать из города, где она остановилась заночевать: её карета под утро просто исчезла. А ведь матушка Бэкхёна предупреждала женщину, чтобы та не отправлялась в повозке, выполненной из благородных металлов, в том числе из вставок с золотом. Поэтому неудивительно, что в итоге женщина осталась без конного экипажа. Именно её-то и поехали забирать родители Бэкхёна, чтобы та вовремя попала на свадебную церемонию.  
  
Юноша ещё раз осмотрел себя с головы до ног: зелёные панталоны поверх вязанного белоснежного трико, обтягивающего его ровные, стройные ноги,  
фреза на воротнике и манжетах, кружевные складки в три этажа под тёмно-зеленым камзолом, пышная рубашка, выполненная из золотистого шелка, на каждой пуговке блестит изумруд, длинные, аристократические пальцы обтянуты тонкими атласными перчатками, которые, надушенные, пахнут розой. Пока что его безымянный палец пустует, но вскоре на него наденут фамильное кольцо семейства Пак с изумрудом, ранее подаренное омеге в честь помолвки с графом.  
  
Бэкхён плохо различает раскинувшиеся из окон кареты дали полей и лесов потому, что его мать дала распоряжение шляпнику, чтобы тот натянул тонкое белое кружево по диаметру широких полей испанской шляпы. В итоге половину лица молодого человека прикрывает сетчатый тюль с мелкими флореальными узорами. Омеге приходится постоянно дуть, чтобы конец кружева не щекотал кончик его носа, именно поэтому Бэкхён часто опускает голову и рассматривает вышивку на своих черных туфлях из мягкой кожи.  
  
Конечно же, супруг юноши не отправил его без сопровождения, состоящего из четырёх рыцарей. Помимо них внутри кареты сидят двое лакеев, а лошадьми управляет личный кучер семейства Бён. Этот пожилой мужчина остался с ними даже тогда, когда зажиточная семья испытывала некоторые финансовые трудности. Именно это и послужило второй причиной, по которой Бэкхёну предстояло выйти замуж за герцога — он помог его родителям выйти из долговой ямы и наладить работу на фабрике отца омеги.  
  
Как бы Бэкхён не пытался показать родителям и друзьям, что счастлив наконец вступить в брак, на самом деле он не испытывает этого чувства. Намного больше в нем обитает страха и огорчения. Кто бы радовался делить постель с тем, кто годится ему в отцы? Даже если Джуён отличается привлекательностью, но годы берут своё. Стоит Бэкхёну только подумать о том, что его мужу будет пятьдесят, когда омега только расцветёт, и то, как морщинистые старческие руки лежат на юном теле, как парня передёргивает от отвращения. А ещё он должен будет подарить этому человеку наследников. Вскоре у Бэкхёна течка, которую с «нетерпением», со слов Пака, ждёт его супруг. Все предыдущие юноша принимал травяные настои, чтобы подавить жар и желание оказаться на узле любого находящегося в радиусе пары метров альфы. Возможно, Бэкхёну повезло, что поздно созрел и презентовался омегой в семнадцать, когда его сверстники в четырнадцать и пятнадцать. Именно поэтому в его жизни было этих весьма неприятных моментов всего девять. Да, парень ведёт им счёт, кладя в хрустальную вазочку по деревянной бусине разорванных чёток. Раньше у юноши была постыдная мечта — переспать с конюхом, довольно-таки симпатичным молодым человеком, который был старше графа всего на два года. Он уже практически добился желаемого, целуясь с ним в сарае, но в последний момент вдруг передумал, когда ощутил ладони любовника на голой коже живота и почувствовал, будто пальцы конюха размазывают по ней чёрную грязь. С тех пор единственное, что касалось тела Бэкхёна — руки, его и его матери. Отец же изредка обнимал своего сына, считая, что мальчика стоит растить крепким мужчиной, а не избалованной принцессой. И Бэкхён пытался доказать, что он именно парень, смелый и отважный, поэтому брал уроки фехтования и научился мастерски орудовать шпагой. По просьбе матери юноша оставил её дома, но при этом незаметно сунул под сидение револьвер, подаренный в тайне от четы Бён его лучшим другом на восемнадцатилетие.  
  
Карету резко ведёт в сторону, и Бэкхён чуть не ударяется головой о дерево каркаса. Он успевает опереться рукой, но стукается локтем, поэтому взвывает от боли и потирает ушибленное место, а затем тянется к занавеске, чтобы отчитать кучера за неосторожность и небрежность, но ловит ушами внезапный, режущий слух, крик того и поспешно отстраняется, бросая пугливые взгляды на сидящих с ним в повозке мужчин.  
  
— Милорд, прошу, оставайтесь в карете, — просит Бэкхёна один из лакеев. После оба слуги выходят из кузова кортежа, заслонив спинами дверцу, и вынимают из ножен шпаги.  
  
Будущий супруг герцога Пака в следующую секунду слышит звон железа и крики рыцарей, но боится выглянуть наружу. Там точно что-то происходит, что-то, что не вписывается в планы его свадьбы.  
  
Когда раздаётся волчий вой и злобное рычание, Бэкхён замирает на месте и пытается понять — не послышалось ли ему это. Волки в их королевстве — крайне редкое явление, тем более, что прежде те забредали лишь на границу, а конный экипаж спешащего под венец Бэкхёна движется по дороге в центре королевства. Стоит только лакеям выйти из кареты, как их тут же отбрасывает в сторону стремительно несущимися к ним черными пятнами.  
  
Омега не сразу понимает, что это за мрачные тени, лишь когда высовывает свой любопытный нос из окна, замечает, как два крупных чёрных волка перегрызают горло мужчинам, при этом один из них давит массивной чёрной лапой с единственным белым пятном на грудь уже покинувшего этот свет лакея. Бэкхён взвизгивает от этого зрелища и тянется к ручке кареты, пытаясь выбраться с другой стороны, но останавливается, когда замечает, как медленно преображаются хищники, оборачиваясь людьми, а точнее, двумя парнями: брюнетом и блондином. Близнецы. С горящими алыми глазами и оставшимися после неполной трансформации черными острыми когтями. Оба юноши голые по пояс. Лишь только разорванное снизу грязно-белое трико прикрывает их стыд в области паха. Они снимают привязанные к поясу тесьмой мантии, чтобы скрыть свои обнаженные тела с развитыми мышцами и рельефными прессами, хотя Бэкхён успевает их по достоинству оценить, не каждый божий день увидишь подобную завораживающую красоту подтянутых мужских тел. Омега оступается и падает на сидение. Его пальцы автоматически рыщут в поисках коробки с револьвером, спрятанной под сидением. Бэкхёна всего трясет от страха и развернувшейся перед его очами сценой: вот так просто не стало тех, кто наблюдал за тем, как рос и хорошел на их глазах юный омега. К сожалению, планам юноши не дано осуществиться, так как его хватает за пышный рукав когтистая лапа и выволакивает из кареты.  
  
Бэкхён ошалело моргает глазами, уставившись на приподнявшего его за талию молодого человека. Шляпа, подвязанная под подбородком лентами, накреняется набок, а её обладатель вопит от паники, накатывающей на него всё более мощными волнами. Граф Бён только по рассказам родителей и друзей наслышан о том, что альфы способны принимать форму волков, и то это крайне редкое явление. Выращенные в благах цивилизации, люди позабыли о своих истоках и постепенно необходимость в обращении отпала. Вот это его особенно поразило. Почему эти парни умеют перекидываться в полноценных волков? Кто они вообще такие? И для чего напали на свадебный кортеж?  
  
— Как же давно я не обращался, — хрустит косточками, разминаясь, светловолосый оборотень, когда второй укладывает себе на плечо оцепеневшего от столь внезапного нападения омегу. — Хватаем его, брат, и исчезаем, пока свита герцога не очухалась из-за пропажи его жениха, — похититель освобождает из упряжки лошадей и запрыгивает на одну из них, после чего протягивает руки в сторону своего двойника с тёмными волосами, который передаёт ему Бэкхёна.  
  
— Отпустите! Сейчас же! Я жених герцога Пака, вам несдобровать, если он узнает, что какие-то отбросы общества имели наглость прикоснуться к его супругу! — по темечку бьёт и ослепляет осознание того, что Бэкхёна собираются похитить и увезти двое незнакомцев, кровожадно расправившихся с семерыми. Конечно, он слишком слаб, чтобы вырваться из стальной хватки альфы, от которого просто разит небывалой мощью. Такого Бэкхён никогда ещё не чувствовал. Но всё-таки он не перестаёт делать попыток освободиться, брыкается и кусает плечо одного из парней-близнецов, при этом его кулак достигает челюсти недруга.  
  
— Не рыпайся, сучоныш! — отвешивает парню жгучую пощечину сидящий позади него на лошади оборотень, который обхватывает его тут же за талию и дергает за поводья.  
  
Жеребец незамедлительно реагирует и с фырканьем пускается галопом вглубь пшеничного поля.  
  
Бэкхён же пытается прийти в себя после внезапного шлепка по щеке, которая теперь горит огнём. Он ощущает себя уязвимым и беспомощным, а в глазах начинает щипать от застилающих глаза слёз.  
  
— Цаньле, не бей его, — обращается к ликану его брат, догоняя на гнедом коне, и бросает отчего-то хмурый взгляд на омегу, смотрящего ответно на него злым взглядом сквозь тонкий тюль.  
  
— Неужели тебе его жалко, Чанёль? — кривит в презрительной усмешке губы оборотень, а омега наконец узнаёт имена своих похитителей: Цаньле и Чанёль. Он никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы кто-то в королевстве говорил об этих двух волках. Откуда они пришли? Что задумали? Почему Бэкхён оказался пешкой в их игре?  
  
— Не порть его хорошенькую мордашку! — пожимает непринужденно плечами брюнет и оглядывается назад, пытаясь понять, есть ли за ними погоня или нет.  
  
Его чуткий слух не различает топота копыт лошадей свиты герцога. Неужели герцог до сих пор не понял, что с его женихом что-то случилось? Где хвалёная связь между альфой и помеченным им омегой? Но парнишка в его руках совершенно не пахнет Джуёном, да и метка не проглядывает сквозь фрезу на воротнике одежды юноши. Или она располагалась где-то в ином местечке? Чанёль с радостью это проверит. Только немного погодя.  
  
Бэкхён обеспокоенно продолжает дубасить конечностями поджарые загорелые ноги в тонком трико и вырываться из рук похитителей. Неужели его собираются продать в бордель? Иначе почему они говорят подобные слова? Кому из охотников за наживой какое дело до того, в каком состоянии у них будет находиться жертва, пока они не получат за неё выкуп? Чего они хотят от него на самом деле? Бэкхён — жених состоятельного герцога, но при этом молодой, нетронутый симпатичный омега.  
  
— Отпустите меня! — Бэкхён в очередной раз кусает предплечье оборотня со светлыми волосами и тут же мычит от боли в затылке, падая в беспамятство, видимо, оборотню надоели слабые попытки омеги оказаться на свободе и спрыгнуть с лошади, поэтому он помог ему успокоиться и не мешать доставить ценное приобретение до пункта назначения.  


***

  
  
Бэкхён просыпается от того, что его весьма небрежно бросают на заполненный соломой матрас в какой-то темной маленькой комнатушке, где горит одинокий факел на каменной стене. Зубы вновь впиваются в руку оборотня, оставляя на нем два красных полукруга, но они спустя мгновение начинают исчезать на золотистой коже. Как же Бэкхён ненавидит эту регенерацию, которая у альф, в отличие от обделенных силой и мощным телом омег, находится на высшем уровне. Даже глубокие раны на них затягиваются в течение пары десятков минут. Впервые Бэкхён желает проверить, сможет ли оборотень исцелиться после выстрела в голову или после того, как её снесут острым топором. Он вновь пытается сигануть между высокими силуэтами альф, срывающих с себя мантии, когда замечает позади них приоткрытую дверь, но его больно толкают в грудь обратно, из-за чего парень шмякается пятой точкой о жесткую самодельную постель, и даже его весьма пышные многослойные панталоны не спасут от того, что вскоре на ягодице вспыхнет фиолетовый синяк.  
  
— Перестань кусаться, щенок! — тот вервольф, которого назвал ранее его брат-близнец «Цаньле», скручивает руки омеги, прижимая к колющему матрасу.  
  
— Помогите! — продолжает звать на помощь Бэкхён. Он кричит до першения в горле, а его похитители даже не собираются его заткнуть, только прожигают взглядом и тихо смеются над неспособностью парнишки дать им достойный отпор.  
  
— Глупый омега, можешь звать на помощь, тебя никто не услышит. Наш дом стоит в самой гуще леса, — альфа со светлыми волосами распускает ленты и отбрасывает в сторону шляпу. От юноши в его руках исходит сладковатый цветочный аромат, который дурманит разум и не даёт мыслить здраво. Как же он его хочет! А все эти слабые попытки противостоять их с Чанёлем напору, лишь только сильнее распаляют и частично раздражают.  
  
Чанёль садится на кровать из соломы и изучающе смотрит на неприкрытое мешающим кружевом личико жениха герцога. Его грудь тут же прерывисто вздымается, а глаза на секунду удивленно распахиваются: наверное, это самый восхитительный молодой человек, омега, которого он когда-либо видел и с кем находился настолько близко: горящие от возмущения румянцем щеки, колкий взгляд чёрных глаз, окаймлённых длинными пушистыми ресницами, и горделивый острый подбородок. При этом ощущается мужественность в мягких чертах молодого лика.  
  
— Животные! — Бэкхён плюет в лицо нависающему над ним блондину.  
  
Его всего трясёт от первобытного страха, но он не должен этого показывать своим похитителям. Он не окажет им эту услугу. Такие добиваются именно этого: увидеть в глазах своей жертвы ужас, ощутить себя властителем над судьбами людей.  
  
— И то правда! — Цаньле хохочет, стирает валяющейся на гниющих досках пола мантией с щеки слюну и в подтверждение своих слов разрывает когтями с особой легкостью на парне камзол и рубашку, тем самым открывая их с братом взору кремовую кожу с двумя темно-розовыми сосками. — Какая красота!  
  
Бэкхён давится слюной от столь грубого обращения и от замершего в самом центре грудины страха: намерения похитителей теперь кристально чисты, что не скажешь о душе омеги, на которую словно капает вязкая отвратительная грязь вперемешку с помоями. Он не допустит, чтобы кто-то коснулся его тела, кто-то, кто этого не достоин. Ранее он опасался того, что его вывернет наизнанку от пребывания в одной постели с мужчиной вдвое старше него, но сейчас он готов отдать всё на свете, чтобы оказаться под Джуёном, а это все было бы лишь кошмаром, приснившимся юноше, когда он нечаянно задремал перед церемонией бракосочетания с герцогом.  
  
— Не трогайте меня! Пожалуйста… — Бэкхён не успевает расцарапать альфе его симпатичное молодое лицо, когда тот поспешно обхватывает его кисти рук своими пальцами и повторно вжимает в матрас.  
  
— Чан, держи его крепче, — просит Цаньле своего брата, и близнец перебирается к изголовью, дергая парня за руки и приподнимая их над златокудрой головой Бэкхёна.  
  
Он прикусывает палец атласной перчатки и тянет на себя. Омега вновь пытается полоснуть короткими ногтями по щеке Чанёля, но тот уворачивается и продолжает поражаться тому, насколько тонко сложен этот молодой человек. Он подмечает, как брат старается стащить с упрямо сопротивляющегося (хотя и знает, что это бесполезно) парня панталоны с трико, при этом рычит и отбрасывает куда-то в сторону с глухим стуком сделанные, несомненно, на заказ туфли.  
  
— Боже правый, Цаньле, его пальцы — настоящее произведение искусства! Ты только глянь на это! — Чанёль не может удержаться и всасывает в рот длинные тонкие фаланги указательного и среднего пальцев омеги.  
  
Даже они такие же сладкие на вкус, как и витающий в погребе аромат мальчишки. Он смакует, вылизывает пальцы, щекочет языком линию сердца на ладони, из-за чего Бэкхёна пробивает новый поток дрожи, при этом он чувствует себя странно, а задний проход начинает неприятно зудеть и учащенно сжиматься. Только этого не хватало. Откуда взялось это приходящееся вовсе не к месту вожделение? Бэкхён зол на себя, на своих насильников, на весь мир, а в особенности на своего мужа — если бы не эта свадьба, он так бы и рос в их скромном имении, изредка по утрам совершая тайные вылазки из дома, и ощущал себя ветром, пришпорив любимого коня.  
  
— Вот же упрямая бестия! — негодует Цаньле, когда Бэкхён в очередной раз бьёт его в живот и не позволяет снять с себя последнее прикрытие своей наготы. — Давай ты, Чанёль, у тебя всегда лучше получалось усмирить столь диких омег!  
  
Оборотень сдаётся, мстительно прикусывая затылок омеги, и они меняются местами с братом.  
  
— Нет, умоляю, остановитесь, не надо! — пытается прижать к груди в некогда чистом трико свои ноги Бэкхён, он не осознает, как по его вискам текут слезы. Всё-таки омежья сущность берёт своё, какой бы силой духа парень не обладал — страшно, что всё произойдет именно так: в холодном, тёмном погребе, где всё пропахло плесенью и гнилью.  
  
— Помолчи, куколка, мы не сделаем тебе больно, наоборот, это будет о-очень приятно, даю честное слово волка, — Чанёль целует вздымающуюся от всхлипов грудь Бэкхёна.  
  
Он отвлекает своими нежными губами парня от того, как вспарывает когтями тонкую материю трико, и омега вновь давится слезами и старается прикрыть согнутой в колено ногой свой пах.  
  
Бэкхён ощущает себя словно на обозрении у толпы зевак в центре многолюдной ярмарки: раздетым и беззащитным. Его всего трясёт от понимания того, что с ним сделают эти чертовски видные насильники. Он из последних сил дергает руками и ногами, но близнецы твёрдо удерживают его и плотоядно рассматривают попавшую в их руки жертву: светлая кожа, практически без изъянов и темных точек родинок, плоский живот с очертанием пресса — знак того, что юноша явно тренируется, округлая, призывная линия бёдер, аккуратный, небольшой вялый член, обрамленный темно-золотистыми волосками, поджавшаяся мошонка, худощавые, но жилистые ноги. Настоящая находка. Да, такого в их постели ещё не было. И это сказочное создание должно было отдать себя Пак Джуёну. Страшная несправедливость. И Чанёлю она совершенно не нравится. Он раздвигает ноги омеги и слышит, как тот вопит очередные проклятия в их сторону, извиваясь в руках его брата. Маленькая дырочка ануса Бэкхёна призывно сжимается, пуская по телу Чанёля жар, что спускается к его чреслам и сворачивается плотным огненным комком, и в нос ударяет более насыщенный приторный запах с нотками лимонной цедры. Альфа сильнее раскрывает бёдра Бэкхёна, а его брат отрывает от рубашки кусок материи, которым перевязывает запястья, чтобы освободить одну руку и ощутить бархатистость молодой кожи под своими ладонями.  
  
— Бесподобен, — темноволосый близнец целует юношу в тонкую полоску волос под пупком и утыкается носом в лобок, с жаром заглатывая естественный запах омеги.  
  
— Не хочу, нет! — последняя попытка ударить пяткой Чанёля в грудь увенчивается полным провалом.  
  
Оборотень наваливается на него, отчего их голые груди прислоняются друг к другу. Кожа насильника обжигает не меньше, чем его пристальный взгляд, от которого бегут предательские мурашки, а сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди, пробив ребра.  
  
— Неправда, у кого-то скоро течка. Твой запах усиливается, — пальцы брюнета касаются сжимающегося отверстия и ощущают на кончиках влагу. — И ты уже начинаешь течь.  
  
— Перестаньте, пожалуйста, остановитесь! — будь неладен этот постыдный период в жизни каждой омеги, когда они готовы принять в себя любого: главное — ощутить заполненность и то, как узел распирает их задницы изнутри.  
  
Бэкхён вовсе не хочет быть оттраханным этими парнями, не хочет чувствовать то, как из него льется вперемешку с семенем кровь из поврежденного ануса. Вряд ли близнецы станут с ним церемониться. Это варвары, явно непонимающие и непринимающие отказа. Зачем таким парням принуждать кого-то к сексу, если они могут своей внешностью очаровать любого? Для чего они так издеваются над Бэкхёном, лишив его права достойного первого раза? За какие грехи в той жизни он заслужил эти мучения?  
  
— Тише, малыш, тише, — руки под коленями массируют большими пальцами вспотевшую кожу.  
  
Бэкхён впервые настолько открыт перед кем-то, из-за чего стыд покрывает его шею и грудь красными пятнами, а губа прокушена до ощущения крови на языке.  
  
— Не смейте, прошу вас, — издает последний жалобный писк Бэкхён, когда кружащий у колечка мышц палец погружается внутрь и ощупывает его влажную узость.  
  
— Рыпайся или нет, но мы всё равно сделаем то, что хотим, — выдыхает ему на ухо светловолосый юноша и прикусывает мочку уха, которая проколота золотой сережкой-колечком. — Каким бы сильным ты ни был, но тебе не одолеть двух альф.  
  
— Нет… — оба близнеца практически одновременно толкают указательные пальцы вглубь мокрого от смазки прохода и разводят стенки в стороны, глядя на то, какой внутри ровный розовый оттенок.  
  
Цаньле, не отличающийся особым терпением, грубо переворачивает омегу на живот и, стянув вниз трико, подставляет головку уже твёрдого члена к звездочке ануса, надавливая, а Бэкхён истошно кричит от раздирающего его напополам ощущения.  
  
— Такой узкий… Давно не трахался? — Цаньле сильнее сжимает бёдра омеги и старается насадить его полностью на свою эрекцию.  
  
— Не надо! Вынь! — вопит Бекхён, слизывая языком попавшие на губы солёные слезы, и старается уйти от того, что причиняет ему боль, сжимая руки в крепкие кулаки. Юношу всего охватывает крупная дрожь, отчего Чанёль обеспокоенно поднимает взгляд на брата.  
  
— Цань… Может, он не… — его одолевают сомнения касательно опытности в таком роде отношений Бэкхёна. Тем более, что на нём не наблюдалось метки герцога, которую всё это время пытался отыскать Чанёль.  
  
— Думаешь, что Джуён не натянул его ни разу до свадьбы? Такую куколку?  
  
— У тебя был секс? — Чанёль берёт парня за подбородок и заглядывает в покрасневшие от слёз глаза, а тот лишь мотает головой и пытается подавить поток слёз, ведь Бэкхён сильный, он мужчина, а не слабая, хрупкая девушка, хотя ощущает себя именно таким в руках этих зверей.  
  
— Никогда. Прошу, остановитесь, — от слов юноши рука Чанёля на его спине замирает, а губы приоткрываются от ошеломляющего признания Бэкхёна. Перед глазами мелькает воспоминание о том, как трактирщик поглумился над ним, хотя знал, что Чанёль — альфа, но все равно изнасиловал его в винном погребе в наказание за то, что тот своровал корочку хлеба, когда был голоден, как и болеющий на тот момент Цаньле.  
  
— Цаньле, он девственник. Это как-то…  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что это остановит тебя, когда он весь готовенький и открытый: бери — не хочу? — возражает светловолосый близнец, но всё равно выскальзывает из хрипящего и шмыгающего носом Бэкхёна.  
  
— Но это не по-людски… — мотает головой Чанёль, у которого возникает странное желание обнять парнишку в его руках и успокоить, чтобы не видеть этих слез, разъедающих, словно кислотой, его нутро и причиняющих больше боли, нежели острая шпага.  
  
— С каких пор ты стал думать как человек, когда до этого момента выл волком на луну? — хмыкает Цаньле, хотя в душе у него так же всё переворачивается при взгляде на подрагивающего от плача и страха Бэкхёна, возможно, поэтому он поглаживает пальцами тазовые косточки этого юноши, будто извиняясь за причинённую боль.  
  
— Но он не виноват, что попался под горячую руку, — пытается образумить брата Чанёль и гладит омегу по спутавшимся золотым кудрям.  
  
Будь альфа графом или герцогом, он бы точно приударил за этим парнем, добивался его так, как это пристало в высшем обществе. Они с братом совсем одичали, выросшие в одиночестве и вдали от людей. Выстроили собственный каменный дом и охраняли его в обличии волков, позабыв о человеческой форме на долгие годы. С того случая в трактире Чанёль закрылся в себе, и оболочка зверя дарила ему защиту, скрывая израненную душу подростка.  
  
— Что ты тогда нам предлагаешь? — Цаньле рывком снимает с себя трико и скрещивает ноги, выжидающе поглядывая на брата и изредка переводя взгляд на опустившегося на живот омегу, который продолжает дрожать и тихо вхлипывать в матрас.  
  
— Можно мне?.. — интересуется Чанёль и не перестаёт водить кончиками пальцев по спине и плечам Бэкхёна, находящего в этих действиях нечто приятное и умиротворяющее.  
  
— Делай, что хочешь, — Цаньле пересаживается, толкая парня вновь на спину на матрас из соломы, и берет его за кисти, стараясь удержать слишком резвого омегу, от которого можно ожидать всего в любую секунду. Это даже ещё больше будоражит оборотня.  
  
— Такой красивый, — восхищенно Чанёль проводит по грудной клетке омеги, а притихший юноша всхлипывает и втягивает живот, демонстрируя свою худобу с выпирающими рёбрами. — Хрупкий, изящный, бесподобный.  
  
Теперь Бэкхён уверен наверняка, что вряд ли уже сможет сбежать, побеждённый сметающей все на своём пути властной аурой близнецов. Голова пухнет от противоречивых мыслей. С одной стороны, его гордость задета, как и его мужское начало возмущенно вопит, отчаянно сопротивляясь натиску насильников, а с другой, он в лапах двух красивых мужчин, которые точно смогут доставить ему намного больше удовольствия, нежели его супруг, герцог Джуён. О чём он, бога ради, думает? Какие ещё «красивые мужчины»? Он должен быть верен и любить исключительно своего мужа, а этих двоих ненавидеть всеми фибрами души за то, что они собираются с ним сделать. Но Бэкхён, забываясь, прогибается в спине и издаёт первый постыдный стон, когда губы Чанёля касаются его шеи, выцеловывая каждый её миллиметр. И это тихое мурлыкающее звучание нехило заводит двух альф.  
  
Тёмноволосый близнец спускается ниже, оставляя влажный след на шее и ключицах. Он припадает к твёрдым соскам и обводит каждый языком, втягивает в рот и посасывает, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Бэкхёна, с опаской следящего за ним. Чего боится этот омега? Чанёль не обидит его. Пальцы касаются заднего прохода и лишь поглаживают подушечками сжатое саднящее кольцо мышц, не проникая. Наверняка омеге было больно и теперь страшно, как бы неприятные ощущения не повторились. Чанёль постарается сделать так, чтобы этот парень плавился в его руках, как воск, лишь от неописуемого восторга.  
  
Цаньле улавливает смысл поступка младшего брата-близнеца и тянет парня на себя, зарываясь с головой в шею, впитывая дурманящий аромат омеги и ощущая на языке бьющийся пульс сонной артерии.  
  
— Успокойся. Сегодня мы не тронем тебя, милый мальчик, — Чанёль переводит взгляд на брата и видит одобрительный кивок. — Ты поймешь, насколько это приятно — находиться в руках сразу двух.  
  
— Н-нет, пожалуйста, — тело медленно предаёт Бэкхёна, а разум машет белым платком, побежденно покидая его.  
  
— Пора тебе, куколка, помолчать, — Цаньле разрывает вновь рубашку, которая соскальзывает вместе с клочками когда-то созданного на заказ камзола, и затыкает одним куском материи рот Бэкхёна, завязывая на затылке плотную хлопковую ткань.  
  
Омега мычит и мотает головой. Его белые ровные зубы впиваются в хлопок, а взгляд блестит злобой. Если ад существует, то для них дьявол точно отвел специальное место, где пламя способно в секунду превратить кости в серый прах.  
  
— Цань, приподними ноги этого милашки. Я хочу попробовать его, — просит брата-близнеца Чанёль, и тот внемлет ему, а Бэкхён лишь ошалело мотает головой и царапает связанными вместе руками шею Цаньле.  
  
В ту секунду, когда язык проскальзывает сквозь тугое кольцо мышц и кружит внутри распаленного прохода омеги, тот, не сдерживаясь, повторно, но более громко протяжно стонет и прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как в этот момент смотрит на него Чанёль. Мягкая, провокационная и грязная ласка заставляет его возбудиться. Но не всё так просто, Бэкхён осознаёт это, когда Чанёль, облизываясь, поспешно отстраняется.  
  
— Брат, ты должен тоже вкусить его. Боги, он просто нечто, — делится восторженно своим открытием Чанёль.  
  
Никогда и вряд ли в будущем в их постели окажется подобный омега. В нём чувствуется твёрдый стержень альфы, но при этом мягкость, присущая омегам. Он не такой плаксивый и женоподобный, как остальные. Очень храбрый и смелый, раз до сих пор продолжает сопротивляться натиску, хотя осознаёт, что вряд ли деревянная лодка, столкнувшаяся с кораблем, способна выстоять и не сломаться. Вот и выдержка омеги, как и деревянные доски, трещит под уверенными ласками парней.  
  
— Так и быть, — брат Чанёля с предвкушением смотрит на распластанного на матрасе омегу, старательно пытающего вновь сжать ноги и не допустить, чтобы второй из близнецов сотворил с ним то, что сделал мгновением ранее первый.  
  
Но Цаньле этим не остановить, он хватает икры Бэкхёна и давит под коленями, тут же тычась носом в промежность и щедро вылизывая и так блестящую от слюны и смазки дырку. У омеги ещё нет течки, иначе бы, Цаньле готов дать руку на отсечение, сфинктер выталкивал бы достаточное количество густой прозрачной субстанции изнутри, а мальчишка бы вопрошающе мычал в мокрую от слюны ткань.  
  
— Бэкхён, ощути сам это, насколько ты сладкий там, — Чанёль снимает с юноши кляп, целует и лижет розовые искусанные губы.  
  
Бэкхён понимает, что цвет волос парней идёт вразрез с их характерами. Тот, чьи волосы серебристо-белые, более дерзкий, огненный и вспыльчивый, упрямый и своевольный. Это заметно по тому, насколько жесткие и непоколебимые у него движения, по твёрдому взгляду затуманенных темных глаз, вспыхивающих изредка золотом. Бэкхён вряд ли сможет разжалобить его, чтобы альфа уступил ему в чем-либо. Когда другой близнец — намного нежнее и заботливее. Его поцелуи на вкус, как мёд. Первым желанием омеги было — прикусить наглый язык, дерзко ворвавшийся в его рот, но его останавливает от этого сравнение с поцелуями конюха. Эти кажутся черными дырами, затягивающими его целиком и лишающими рассудка. Приторные, пьянящие, дикие. Наверное, Бэкхён окончательно сошёл с ума, раз одобрительно приоткрывает рот и подаётся вперёд, разрешая обследовать языку альфы глубины его рта. Он действительно чувствует на кончике языка сладость, но не уверен его ли это вкус, или же сам Чанёль на вкус такой сладкий, что не хочется прекращать его целовать.  
  
Цаньле заменяет язык своими пальцами и подмечает, как раскрываются ноги омеги, а его фаланги внутри этого тела сильнее сжимают влажные стенки заднего прохода. Похоже, поцелуи Чанёля способны оказывать успокаивающее действие. Светловолосый оборотень качает головой — всё-таки его брат более мягкотелый и сердобольный по отношению к тем, кого они должны ненавидеть всеми фибрами души. Эти люди растоптали их, лишили всего, чтобы жить самим припеваючи и в достатке. Но в чём-то Чанёль прав — этот мальчишка, Бэкхён, был невольно вовлечён в их планы мести. Он напоминает им их мать, может, поэтому и Цаньле решил проявить к омеге толику нежности и сделать его первый раз приятным.  
  
Бэкхён утробно мычит прямо в рот Чанёля, замирая и сжимая ладонями плечо альфы, когда перед глазами вспыхивает ярчайшая вспышка удовольствия.  
  
— Видишь? Это бывает приятным, — Цаньле надавливает вновь на простату, и Бэкхён старается не задохнуться от этих нехитрых манипуляций его пальцев.  
  
Этот проклятый оборотень оказывается прав: Бэкхёна просто прошибает от сладкого тягучего чувства в паху, и, к своему стыду, его плоть реагирует на это весьма однозначно, твердея и сочась смазкой.  
  
— Нет, святые угодники, это неправильно, не надо, — хнычет Бэкхён и откидывает на плечо Чанёлю свою голову, а тот продолжает его самоотверженно целовать, покрывая шею и грудь засосами.  
  
С ехидной усмешкой Цаньле обхватывает возбуждение Бэкхёна и начинает скользить по всей длине, вырывая из груди омеги всё более пошлые звуки.  
  
— Да, вот так, получай удовольствие, карамельная детка, — посасывает язык омеги Чанёль и теребит в руках затвердевшие маленькие соски, оттягивая их и изредка очерчивая круги вокруг ореолов.  
  
Бэкхёну настолько приятно, что он забывает, где и с кем находится. Он больше не шепчет своих просьб остановиться, а издает какие-то бессвязные бормотания. Чанёль опускает омегу на матрас и приобщается к своему брату, растягивая похищенного парнишку и доводя его до исступления. И Бэкхён позорно кончает, когда в нем оказывается четыре длинных и толстых пальца близнецов. Близнецы совершенно бесстыдно слизывают с его тела капли спермы и смакуют на языке вкус пота и семени омеги. Даже они способны вновь возбудить их и возжелать парнишку сильнее. Но близнецы пообещали ему и не станут овладевать этим юным телом, дождавшись начала течки, которая совсем не за горами.  
  
После, когда вспотевшее и покрытое семенем тельце Бэкхёна братья-близнецы накрывают холодящими кожу шелковыми мантиями и, задув факел, покидают погреб, он прижимает к груди ноги и сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не заплакать. Он чувствует себя использованным и запятнанным. Хочется содрать с себя кожу, чтобы её больше не жгло так после прикосновений насильников. Юноша всхлипывает и боится себе представить, что же произойдет завтра, когда он не сможет контролировать себя и когда обещание близнецов не будет иметь своей силы. В голове загорается тусклая надежда на побег. Но удастся ли сбежать из логова волков, которые заполучили желанный кусок мяса? Именно им себя и ощущает Бэкхён: безжизненный и с кровоточащими в сердце ранами после пережитого надругательства над своим телом. Но это было приятное надругательство, иначе бы юноша не испытал первый в своей жизни оргазм от чужих рук.  
  
— Вы взяли моё тело, но не заполучите мою душу, — обещает сам себе Бэкхён, прежде чем выбитый из сил и морально истощенный засыпает крепким сном, при этом морщась от неприятного запаха погребного помещения и поджимая пальцы на ногах от холода.  
  
— Может, стоит его перенести наверх? — интересуется Чанёль у своего брата, когда они, стоя в покоях светловолосого близнеца, умываются холодной водой в железном тазу. Альфа понимает, что привыкший к иным условиям существования Бэкхён может прихватить ангину или грипп, а, может, и что пострашнее.  
  
— Переживёт. Он крепче, чем кажется, — отвечает Цаньле.  
  
Но ночью, когда Чанёль отправляется на охоту, чтобы наутро они смогли накормить слишком тощего омегу, Цаньле спускается в погреб и накрывает дрожащего от холода Бэкхёна теплым покрывалом из песцового меха. А ещё кладет на пол хлопковую ночнушку и гребень для волос. Возможно, он жесток, но далеко не бесчувственен. Его заботит пленник не меньше, чем Чанёля, каким бы суровым Цаньле не казался.  
  
Вскоре настанет новый день, и неизвестно что он преподнесёт посапывающему в доме похитителей графу Бён Бэкхёну.


	2. Сладкое заточение

**Не стоит искать причин,  
Они отсутствуют, когда ты теряешь контроль.  
Не преследуя никаких целей, ты заполучишь больше.  
Почувствуй мою власть.  
Без наигранности и пустой траты времени.  
Итак, ты просишь меня, и ничего не сдерживает нас.  
Настоящий бесстыдник.  
Я не знаю твоего имени, но уверен, что это не последний раз.  
Мы совершенно незнакомы.  
Отпусти себя.  
Ты просишь меня, и ничего не сдерживает нас.  
Настоящий бесстыдник.  
  
(Surfact — Absolutely Shameless)**

  
  
Трава и твёрдые комки сухой земли впиваются в босые ступни. Бэкхён бежит что есть мочи, поспешно перебирая конечностями, и просит у всевышнего сил, чтобы их хватило, дабы добежать до первого попавшегося селения или хотя бы наткнуться на дорогу, по которой он смог бы добраться до города или повстречал бы на ней кого-то, кто бы смог отвезти его домой или к супругу. О втором Бэкхёну думать всё труднее. Вряд ли после изнасилования Джуён согласится с ним обручиться. Потерявший невинность и взятый силой, он — позор для своего жениха. Скорее всего, Бэкхёну придётся вернуться в родной дом и избегать появления на публике, прожигая дни в своих покоях. Вот и какой смысл в побеге, если его осудят люди, и в итоге он всё равно окажется раздавленным каблуком насмешек и презрения? Бэкхён замедляет бег и прикрывает ладонями лицо, понимая, что мёртв для знати. Он станет не только позором для Джуёна, но и для своей семьи. Как им теперь взглянуть в глаза? Но, может, он зря заранее настраивается на худшее, и герцог согласится на брак с ним, даже когда прознает, что Бэкхён больше не девственник? А ещё у него вот-вот начнётся течка, судя по тому, как резко его бросает то в жар, то в холод, поэтому вполне вероятно, что до родового имения он вряд ли доберется не изнасилованным повторно. Ход его мыслей обрывает резкий толчок со спины. Омега охает и, запинаясь, летит на землю, но его вовремя перехватывает за пояс знакомая рука.  
  
— Куда ты бежишь, глупый? — осуждающе вздыхает Чанёль.  
  
Бэкхён начинает извиваться, брыкаться и выкрикивать проклятия, а альфа переживает чувство дежавю. Всё такой же сопротивляющийся Бэкхён, старающийся причинить боль, но прекрасно осознающий, что это вряд ли ему поможет; всё так же Чанёль укладывает его на своё плечо, при этом хохочет и шлепает по выпирающей из-под ткани легкой ситцевой ночнушки заднице этого упрямца. Ну что ему не сиделось в доме? Зачем было устраивать этот побег, который бы в любом случае закончился одинаково, и омега был бы пойман?  
  
— Герцог всё равно меня найдёт! — Бэкхён пытается прожечь дырку своим взглядом в подоспевшем брате в облике волка — Цаньле.  
  
— Навряд ли, в этой глуши… Здесь лет десять не появлялось и души, — разрушает все надежды омеги Чанёль.  
  
Это же надо подумать, что учудил это несносный парень! Пока они с братом готовили ванну и разогревали воду, чтобы порадовать своего пленника, быть с ним учтывым и сблизиться перед его течкой, этот негодник выбрался из погреба и дал дёру в лес.  
  
— Надеюсь, что вскоре ваши головы окажутся на дворцовой площади, насаженные на копья, — цедит сквозь зубы, словно заклинание, Бэкхён.  
  
— Убежишь вновь, вспорю тебе брюхо! — угрожает Цаньле, обратившись вновь в человека. Бегать за мальчишкой в людском обличии утомительно.  
  
— Лучше умереть, чем быть с вами!  
  
— Умрешь, не переживай, только от того, что мы затрахаем тебя до смерти! — вторит брату Цаньле и отвешивает шлепок шикарной, по его мнению, попе омеги, в которой он вскоре вновь окажется. Мальчик, по видимости, бежал именно по причине того, что сегодня у него первый день течки, и испугался, что не сможет контролировать свою природу. Нужно быть настоящим глупцом, чтобы до сих пор надеяться на чудесное спасение. Особенно, если его похитили именно Чанёль с Цаньле.  
  
Вскоре сопротивляющегося и возникающего парня закидывают в теплую воду, и тот сразу же наглатывается воды, кашляя и стуча кулаком по своей груди.  
  
— Варвары, дикари! — пытается прикрыться Бэкхён, когда ночнушка намокает, становясь прозрачной, и облепляет его тело.  
  
Он отползает к краю деревянной ванны и погружается в тёплую воду, касаясь подбородком дребезжащей глади, чтобы эти животные не покусились на него вновь — их взгляды и так горят при виде Бэкхёна, что невозможно не заметить. Они не довели вчерашнее до конца, поэтому их помыслы до сих пор переполнены похотью.  
  
Близнецы скидывают с себя рубашки и тонкое трико, отчего Бэкхён отводит взгляд и ищет, за что бы можно было им зацепиться, но вся обстановка достаточно скудная. Дом не радует ничем глаз юноши: бедный и полупустой, даже пыльный.  
  
— Лучше бы сказал спасибо, что мы заботимся о тебе, — Бэкхён даже не успевает рот открыть и возмутиться, когда его прижимают к твердым мышцам широкой груди Чанёля, а стояк тычется между его ягодицами, создавая ещё больше поводов для волнения.  
  
Вряд ли течка Бэкхёна поймёт, что сейчас совершенно неподходящее время, тем более, что юноша — здоровый омега, поэтому эструс приходит чётко по плану, день в день. И сегодня парню вряд ли удастся предотвратить его появление. Анус и так уже подаёт весьма недвусмысленные сигналы, да и соски чешутся. Ещё, ко всему прочему, нарастающее тепло внизу живота. Вот чего-чего, а течки ему явно не хватало в присутствии двух сильных и молодых альф.  
  
— Потереть спинку, малыш? — мурлычет альфа ему на ухо, а Бэкхён, которого странным образом бросает в жар от этого шепота, готов впиться зубами в жилистую напряженную шею молодого человека, чтобы стереть с губ эту усмешку.  
  
Но вместо этого со всей своей скопившейся внутри злобой мстительно бьёт ногой брата Чанёля, отчего тот весьма несуразно поскальзывается и шмякается в ванну, расплескивая воду, которая попадает в глаза омеге. Бэкхён прыскает и пытается сдержать смешок: лопоухий блондин озадаченно, с приоткрытым ртом смотрит с пару секунд на веселящегося от его неуклюжего падения графа, но после злобно шипит и разрывает на омеге ночнушку. Тем самым он открывает вид на весьма манящую, распаренную и покрасневшую кожу Бэкхёна. Мокрая ткань летит на и без этого сырой пол, а омега продолжает пародировать лошадь и второй раз оставляет красный след своей пяткой на груди Цаньле, а тот в ответ лишь перехватывает конечность и прикусывает кожу на икре юноши, пуская вниз по позвоночнику Бэкхёна искорки странного томления, которое он по своей сути чувствовать не должен.  
  
— Не ерепенься, куколка! — цыкает Цаньле, Бэкхён же начинает жалеть, что слишком добросердечный и хорошо воспитанный, иначе бы точно ещё вчера разодрал шею альфы, прокусив сонную артерию, и лишил жизненных соков этого привлекательного парня.  
  
Омега давно сдался и согласился, что внешность его похитителей весьма недурная. Среди всех тех мужчин, которые оказывали ему знаки внимания, они явно стали бы фаворитами, но сейчас иная ситуация, где он для пленника ведёт себя весьма фривольно и безголово. У него точно отключается мозг рядом с близнецами, раз он не ведает, что творит. Странно, что его до сих пор не наказали за его выкрутасы должным образом. Ведь могли же избить, одарить тело несколькими ожогами или шрамами, но нет же. Ведут себя, как в меру приличные альфы. В меру потому, что никакой уважающий омегу ухажер не станет заставлять его с ним спать, да и раздевать не станет без разрешения своей второй половинки.  
  
Бэкхёну нужно отдать должное этим близнецам, которые заботятся о его гигиене, хотя омега понимает, что это нужно им не меньше, чем самому Бэкхёну: насиловать чистого, не пахнущего потом парня намного приятнее.  
  
— И скольких вы уже вот так похищали и насиловали? — бурчит Бэкхён, когда его плеча касается намыленная мочалка, отчего непроизвольно тело начинает трепетать — приятные успокаивающие движения, дарящие умиротворение и остужающие его огненный нрав.  
  
— Не поверишь, но ты первый, — Чанёль ведёт носом за ухом и, поддаваясь своему инстинкту, чмокает омегу в шею.  
  
Он точно чокнется из-за этого запаха. Почему Бэкхён пахнет настолько умопомрачительно? Альфа слышал рассказы об истинных, предначертанных друг другу Небесами. Стоит лишь встретиться таким альфе и омеге, как они уже никогда не смогут покинуть свою вторую половинку, а без неё просто умрут от горя, ведь с этого момента их души нераздельно связаны. Даже метка, поставленная кем-то другим, не станет препятствием для них. Но такие пары — всего лишь легенды, поэтому Чанёль вряд ли поверит, что они существуют, да и с ним такое уж точно бы не случилось — жизнь преподнесла им с братом тьму испытаний, боли и унижения. Это и стало залогом их существования — жить не ради себя, а назло другим. Всю сознательную жизнь они доказывают с Цаньле обществу, что способны выжить при любых обстоятельствах.  
  
— Точно, обычно нам не нужно применять силы, чтобы омега раздвинул перед нами свои ножки, — соглашается с братом Цаньле и кружит языком на коленке Бэкхёна.  
  
Он просит Чанёля передать ему мочалку и, как куклу, с легкостью разворачивает парня к себе спиной, гипнотизируя взглядом одинокую родинку между лопаток. В этом омеге столько чувственности и привлекательности, что тот вряд ли сам об этом подозревает.  
  
В этот момент Чанёль приподнимает уже пахнущую душистым мылом ногу омеги и трется щекой о ступню Бэкхёна, после чего, довольно урча, вылизывает его пальцы, особенно много внимания уделяя большому: посасывает его и щекочет кончиком языка, при этом он не отпускает своим взглядом глаз Бэкхёна и замечает, как тот прерывисто вздыхает — нравится, даже если юноша никогда в этом не признается. У Чанёля, как и у его брата, было много любовников и любовниц, они познали искусство любви в достаточно раннем возрасте. Близнецы воровали деньги и тратили их первым делом не на пропитание и одежду, которая им в облике волков совершенно не была нужна, а на продажную любовь в стенах борделя или же где-нибудь в переулке, натягивая очередную «ночную бабочку или мотылька» на свои члены, которыми они по праву могли гордиться и которые вызывали восхищение у их любовников. Бэкхён бы тоже оценил их размеры и тела, если бы перестал отнекиваться от очевидного и согласился со своей участью: разделить постель с близнецами, старающимися сделать всё, чтобы омега кричал лишь от страсти. Альфа уверен, что если бы Бэкхён отбросил в сторону стыд и предрассудки, то они бы провели восхитительное и незабываемое время втроём, а похищенный юноша перестал бы накручивать и чувствовать себя пленником в их доме.  
  
Цаньле проводит в очередной раз по спине омеги мочалкой, и Бэкхёна внезапно, к своему ужасу, пробивает мелкая дрожь. Альфа позади парнишки рыкает и притягивает его к своей влажной груди, от жара которой юноша сам вспыхивает, как фитиль. Блондин вдыхает ставший более насыщенным опьяняющий аромат омеги и с придыханием шепчет низким басом брату:  
  
— Время пришло.  
  
Омега старается вырваться и уйти от очередного прикосновения к своей спине, к которому добавляется ладонь приблизившегося к нему Чанёля. Страх и паника вновь возвращаются, не менее сильные, нежели вчера в погребе. Как жаль, что ему не удалось сбежать. И почему его до сих пор не ищут люди герцога? Страх смешивается с обидой и злостью. Бэкхён вновь пытается уйти от изучающих, становящихся всё более уверенными и распущенными прикосновений близнецов, но ему остаётся лишь жалобно поскуливать, будучи зажатым между двумя накачанными, поджарыми телами.  
  
— Твой запах дурманит, Бэкхён-и… Ему невозможно противостоять. Он проникает в разум и шепчет «возьми меня». Понимаешь? — руки Чанёля ныряют ниже, под воду, и сминают ягодицы, приподнимая омегу, чтобы от близнецов не скрывался полувозбужденный член паренька.  
  
— Нет… Я не хочу, — Бэкхён шмыгает носом, вцепляясь короткими ногтями в грудь альфы, опускает взгляд и следит за тем, как оголяется его розовая головка, когда пальцы движутся вдоль его пениса.  
  
— Неправда, — хмыкает наблюдающий за омегой с братом Цаньле.  
  
— Только мой муж имеет право на это, — вяло произносит Бэкхён и старается освободить свои запястья из цепких пальцев светловолосого близнеца, чтобы вновь постыдно не стонать от тягучего чувства возбуждения, что пробивает его при каждом скольжении мозолистых пальцев по его стволу. — Прошу вас, одумайтесь.  
  
— Он не даст тебе того, что можем мы, Бэкхён, — протестующе Чанёль качает головой и в подтверждение своего высказывания двигает быстрее ладонью на эрекции парнишки, слушая тихие всхлипывания борющегося со своими внутренними демонами Бэкхёна.  
  
— Нет! — собирает остатки разума в кучку омега и пытается свести ноги, чтобы темноволосый близнец перестал изматывать его морально. Бэкхён и так ощущает себя грешником, который уже никогда не переступит за порог церкви. Бог вряд ли простит ему один из страшнейших грехов. Его пальцы пытаются оттолкнуть то Чанёля, то находящегося позади него Цаньле.  
  
— Не сопротивляйся своей натуре, Бэкхён-и. Отпусти свою сущность. Ну же, — заглядывает в глаза парню Чанёль и сминает губы в дразнящем поцелуе: то прикоснется, то вновь отпрянет, а Бэкхён, не ведая что творит, тянется вперед, желая ощутить чужой язык на своём.  
  
Целоваться с Чанёлем до невыносимости сладко. Вдвойне приятнее, когда две пары рук ласкают его тело. И сопротивление сходит на нет: пальцы доверительно сжимаются на плечах светловолосого альфы, а Цаньле мнёт в руках половинки попы, раздвигает, массирует, иногда балуется, тычась указательным пальцем в сфинктер, и в такие секунды Бэкхён ощущает, как вода щекочет его кольцо мышц, отчего он вновь не смеет сдерживать тихие постанывания.  
  
— Ты такой горячий, Бэкхён… Невероятно горячий омега, — выдыхает признание Чанёль между пламенными поцелуями подрагивающему в его руках юноше.  
  
А Бэкхён готов подтвердить слова альфы, ведь его окутывает жар от пришедшего эструса, а по спине стекает вместе с водой градом пот и волны сладострастия, собираясь в паху и его сфинктере. Цаньле смотрит на искусанные и припухшие губы молодого человека, и его одолевает желание увидеть, как они будут смотреться на его члене, заинтересованно дернувшегося под мыльной водой от представшей перед глазами картинки. Этот омега способен отправить его в могилу не оружием, а лишь одним своим безумно возбуждающим видом, доведя до инфаркта.  
  
— Отсоси мне. Только не забудь спрятать свои зубки. Не причиняй боли нам, и мы наградим тебя наилучшим образом, — обещающе шепчет Цаньле и поднимается над сидящим в подостывшей воде Бэкхёном.  
  
Юноша ошалело хлопает глазами и не отрывает взгляда от болтающегося прямо перед его лицом внушительного размера органа. Нет, он в жизни никогда не сможет принять в себя этого жеребца. Цаньле словно читает его мысли, поэтому гладит по щеке и улыбается:  
  
— Ты сможешь взять его целиком. И тебе это понравится, куколка.  
  
Бэкхён протестующе вертит головой, но Чанёль обхватывает её руками и не даёт уйти от встречи губ с крупной малиновой головкой брата.  
  
— Будь умницей, открой свой чудесный ротик, — мурлычет мартовским котом Цаньле, скользя солоноватой головкой по губам омеги, но Бэкхён упрямо сжимает челюсти, поэтому на помощь тому приходит Чанёль, давящий на щеки юноши, и Бэкхёну приходится покориться, ощущая на языке солёный кончик чужой эрекции.  
  
Омега возмущенно мычит и задевает зубами тонкую кожу пениса, за что следует наказание: шипящий от боли Цаньле хватает его за волосы, откидывая голову назад, и зажимает нос, лишая юношу кислорода. Чтобы вдохнуть спасительный воздух, Бэкхёну приходится шире открыть рот, этим и пользуется Цаньле, вгоняя плоть глубже, а после подаётся назад, оставляя на языке лишь головку. На глазах Бэкхёна выступают нежеланные слёзы. Чанёль знает, что это всего лишь реакция тела на слишком большую заполненность, а не следствие того, что они с братом вновь доставляют боль их пленнику.  
  
— Ты сам виноват, Бэкхён-и, я же попросил тебя, — гладит мокрые волосы омеги Цаньле, при этом в его взгляде прослеживается некая нежность, довольно-таки странная при условии, что он насильно заставляет юношу брать в рот его стояк.  
  
Бэкхён продолжает моргать, пытаясь успокоиться. Как же хочется стереть с губ Цаньле эту мерзкую ухмылочку!  
  
— Отпусти сомнения, Бэк. Перестань думать. Порой это помогает, — даёт дельный совет юноше Чанёль и слизывает с кожи его плеч капельки пота и воды. Похоже, он вскоре станет наркоманом, подсев на аромат этого течного омеги. — Куда ты уйдешь в таком состоянии? Дай нам тебе помочь.  
  
И Бэкхён, взвесив все «за» и «против» повинуется своим инстинктам. Язык омеги движется по всей длине эрекции альфы, играет кончиком с устьем уретры и вбирает в рот, насколько это возможно. Странно, но он не испытывает никакой брезгливости. Бэкхёну всё-таки приходится выпустить блестящую от слюны плоть лишь потому, что нос щекочут угольно-черные жесткие волосы на лобке Цаньле. Он чихает, но поспешно вновь ощущает тяжесть органа на своём языке.  
  
Цаньле не понимает сам себя, но из-за чего-то грудь сдавливает щемящее чувство непреодолимой теплоты по отношению к покорно отсасывающему ему омеге. Раньше он просто грубо брал женское или мужское тело, не обращал внимание на лицо и чувства партнёра. А сейчас он не мог налюбоваться похищенным графом. Захотелось заполучить портрет Бэкхёна в настоящую величину, в полный рост, чтобы в часы одиночества, когда они отпустят юношу, он смог бы продолжать проглатывать восхищенные вздохи и вспоминать то, насколько чудесным было под его руками это гибкое юное тело. Цаньле гладит подушечкой большого пальца родинку над верхней растянутой вокруг его плоти губой и прикусывает собственную. Его внутренний зверь жалобно скулит и мечется, желая наконец покрыть своим запахом это дивное создание.  
  
— Ах, как же хорошо, — хрипит близнец со светлыми прядями, хватает омегу за волосы и старается показать Бэкхёну, в каком темпе тот должен сосать его член.  
  
Наконец Бэкхён торжествует: губы альфы не искривляются в усмешке, а пораженно приоткрыты, и из них вырываются низкие стоны. И это заводит графа, отчего он начинает сам двигать тазом, имитируя половой акт.  
  
— Моя очередь, — сглатывает от возбуждающего зрелища Чанёль, берёт на руки кажущегося ему пушинкой Бэкхёна и выходит с ним из ванной, ставя на дощатый пол. — На колени, живо!  
  
Граф послушно опускается и без зазрения совести, перехватив обеими руками член темноволосого близнеца у основания, вбирает его наполовину в рот, втягивая щеки. Не ожидающий такого подвоха Чанёль несдержанно матерится и вплетает пальцы в почти высохшие золотистые волосы Бэкхёна, подстраивая того под нужный ритм.  
  
— Сплюнь, — приказывает он омеге.  
  
Бэкхён плюёт на головку, всасывая её, и тут же чуть не давится, когда Чанёль загоняет член по самую глотку, но альфа подмечает это и сразу же тянет юношу за волосы, отчего его орган выскальзывает с пошлым чпоком из горячего рта. Бэкхён смачивает вновь слюной чужое возбуждение, ведет по нему ладонью и берёт в рот, вслушиваясь в восхищения касательно того, насколько у него мягкий и горячий рот.  
  
— Великолепно. Наша детка быстро учится, — Чанёль улыбается совсем не по-злому, в его взгляде просачивается теплота и некая забота, то, что невозможно увидеть в глазах его старшего на пятнадцать минут брата.  
  
Цаньле торопливо выбирается следом из ванной и поднимает за бёдра Бэкхёна на подрагивающие ноги, отклячив его задницу. На внутренней стороне бедра омеги стекает вниз вязкая смазка, запах которой заставляет стучать пульс молоточками в висках близнецов. Когда терпеть стало уже невмоготу, Цаньле запихивает в Бэкхёна сразу два пальца, которые легко скользят внутри из-за обилия выделяемой омегой смазки. Граф что-то протестующе мычит, продолжая сосать член Чанёля, но при этом подаётся назад, насаживаясь сильнее на толстые пальцы альфы. Когда те касаются простаты, то Бэкхён приглушенно стонет и кашляет от обилия слюны во рту, стирая с подбородка капающую на пол смесь из слюны и смазки.  
  
— В качестве благодарности, Бэкхён-и, мы подарим тебе незабываемый секс. Ты не забудешь этот эструс никогда, — Цаньле не смущает то, что совсем недавно губы Бэкхёна побывали на члене его брата, когда он вылизывает его грешно-соблазнительный и всегда желанный рот.  
  
Бэкхён, поскуливая, в ответ может только обнять за шею альфу, чтобы вновь от бессилия не оказаться на коленях. Он не осознаёт, что творит, и трётся не менее крепким возбуждением о бедро Цаньле. Стерты все фобии и непокорность отдаваться своим похитителям, осталась лишь страсть, которая разгорается с каждым прикосновением альф всё сильнее, а Бэкхён чувствует себя полыхающей на костре инквизиции ведьмой.  
  
— Наш малыш оказался страстным. Это означает, что мы подходим друг другу в плане секса. Разве это не замечательно? — отстраняется от губ омеги Цаньле, тихо хихикая из-за своего открытия.  
  
— Пошёл нахер, чёртов урод, — ерепенится Бэкхён, заглядывая в золото глаз альфы. Жаль, что невозможно сжечь одним взглядом, иначе давно от близнецов остался бы один пепел.  
  
— Не думаю, что тебе не понравилось моё лицо, Бэкхён-и, — пальцы поглаживают затылок, массируя напряженные мышцы.  
  
Врать бесполезно, похоже, эти ликаны способны по участившемуся сердцебиению распознать ложь.  
  
Близнецы поворачивают всё ещё злого и не до конца побежденного Бэкхёна лицом к ванне и «любезно» просят оттопырить зад. Не дожидаясь выполнения просьбы, Цаньле раздвигает ягодицы и демонстрирует брату тугое розовое колечко мышц, сжимающееся и выталкивающее периодически густую прозрачную смазку.  
  
— Разве он не прелестен везде? — вздыхает Цаньле и в очередной раз растягивает двумя пальцами омегу, попутно надрачивая свой член.  
  
Бэкхён вновь издаёт похожий на шипение змеи звук и утыкается лбом в ванную. Воздуха не хватает, как бы жадно он не вдыхал его через нос и рот. Парень ощущает, как сфинктер расширяется под напором ещё двух пальцев Чанёля. Близнецы уже проделывали с ним подобное вчера, отчего он, возненавидя свое отзывчивое и необласканное тело, позорно кончил.  
  
— От-откуда вы знаете моё имя? — единственный вопрос, что вертится на языке Бэкхёна, наконец срывается с губ.  
  
— Твоё похищение не было случайным, крошка, — прикусывает мочку уха омеги Чанёль и вынимает свои пальцы из его ануса одновременно с братом, оставив юношу не до конца удовлетворённым. Без пальцев внутри Бэкхён чувствует себя каким-то пустым.  
  
— Ублюдки! Ненавижу! — очередной беспомощный всхлип выбивается на свободу из груди парня, принимающего своё поражение. Он, будь не ладны эти близнецы, отчаянно хочет почувствовать их в себе.  
  
— Но не сейчас, птенчик, когда ты хочешь нас. Твоя дырка уже полыхает от желания принять член альфы. Чувствуешь? — проход Бэкхёна пульсирует и горит огнём, когда Чанёль трётся грибовидной головкой, смешивая выступающий предэякулят с сочащейся из заднего прохода омеги субстанцией.  
  
Бэкхён скребет по деревянной поверхности ванны и жалобно хнычет. Трудно сдерживать свои инстинкты. Так было устроено: хрупкий омега всегда тянется к сильному альфе, каким бы тот негодяем не был. Именно по этой причине Бэкхён ненавидит свою природу.  
  
— Возьму его на весу, — делится своим пожеланием Чанёль со своим братом и задирает руки Бэкхёна, чтобы тот на автомате обхватил ими крепкую шею Цаньле.  
  
Бэкхён скулит и сцепляет пальцы в замок на затылке светловолосого парня, когда Чанёль приподнимает его над деревянным полом и, уложив ноги себе на плечи, тычется повторно головкой в омегу. Он выдает протяжный рычащий звук при первом осторожном толчке и задирает голову от приятного ощущения узости юного тела графа.  
  
— Великолепно! Цаньле! Он даже там настолько прекрасен, что не передать словами!  
  
— Возьми его, Чанёль! Отдери по полной программе! — сверкает глазами и выдаёт усмешку Цаньле, впиваясь руками в ребристые бока, вызывая у омеги щекочущее чувство в непосредственной близости от подмышек.  
  
Омега же пытается сдержать первый удовлетворённый от проникновения стон и прикусывает до крови свою нижнюю губу. Он приоткрывает рот и рвано втягивает спёртый воздух пропахшего сексом и их смешанными запахами помещения. Бэкхён срывается на крики, касаясь подбородком своей груди, стоит Чанёлю ускориться, а его необласканный член стукается о живот при каждом резком толчке.  
  
— Дьявол, он такой узкий и горячий, Цань! — запрокидывает назад голову Чанёль и открывает омеге вид на подрагивающий кадык.  
  
Бэкхён облизывает губы, проводит языком по ним и мычит, когда кончик мажет по ранке на нижней. Чанёль замечает капельки крови и, остановившись, слизывает их, заживляя опухшее от натиска зубов местечко на внутренней стороне губы. А омега лишь пораженно смотрит на внезапную, из ниоткуда взявшуюся заботу альфы. Для чего весь этот цирк? Они могли грубо отыметь его, но стараются быть нежными? Зачем? Чего они хотят? Все эти вопросы утопают в голове Бэкхёна, стоит брюнету вновь начать двигаться.  
  
— Тебе нравится, Бэкхён-а? Нравится? — издевательски спрашивает Чанёль, ускоряясь и крепче сжимая соскальзывающие с его плеч ноги, на что Бэкхён качает головой и вновь охает, когда головка члена проезжается по железе.  
  
— Тогда мне нужно перестать? — вопросительно приподнимает брови Чанёль, соединяя руками лодыжки омеги, в голове которого возникают странные ассоциации с тем, что его словно связали и подвесили на палке аборигены, чтобы пожарить и съесть, раз он является для них вкусным лакомством. Он что-то еле разборчиво мычит в ответ парню, но тот явно специально изводит его и хочет заставить ощутить ещё больший стыд.  
  
— Я не слышу тебя, детка, — насильник проникает так глубоко, что Бэкхён дергается, но при этом выдыхает более внятное «Не надо».  
  
— Что «не надо»? Остановиться? — Чанёль тут же замирает, чувствуя, как его жадно сжимает сфинктер омеги.  
  
Бэкхёну невообразимо стыдно просить альфу о подобном, но он преодолевает стеснение и, заглядывая своим с поволокой взглядом в глаза Чанёля, сипло произносит:  
  
— Нет, не надо останавливаться.  
  
— Детка, ты наш. Я предвидел, что ты испытаешь не меньший восторг от всего происходящего. Такого омегу нам больше не отыскать. Ты единственный и неповторимый. Великолепный, фееричный, неземной! — рыкает Чанёль каждое слово отдельно, врываясь в тело юноши глубоко и быстро. А Цаньле помогает ему в этом, подаваясь навстречу и насаживая омегу до упора на возбуждение своего брата. К сожалению, в этой позе невозможно долго продержаться и опасно (неизвестно, насколько хватит сил Бэкхёна держаться за Цаньле), поэтому Чанёлю приходится выйти из парнишки. И тут же он встречает недовольное хныканье неудовлетворенного омеги.  
  
— Я… Я хочу кончить. Прошу…  
  
— Рано, Бэкхён-и, — убирает со лба мокрую челку Чанёль и стирает с кожи пот. — Хватайся за неё крепче руками.  
  
Он кивает в сторону перекладины для сушки белья над дверным проёмом, и Бэкхён, поднимаясь на еле держащих его ногах, безропотно выполняет приказ. Его глаза горят желанием. Что же задумал на этот раз Чанёль? Бэкхёна удивляет экзотичность и креативность альфы в выборе поз для секса. Такое Джуён с ним вряд ли бы провернул — ему бы просто не хватило мощи, которой наполнены эти молодые тела оборотней.  
  
— Цань, твоя очередь, — младший из близнецов ждет, пока его брат не подойдёт к Бэкхёну сзади, после чего, сгибая ноги омеги, перехватывает их за щиколотки, а Цаньле в этот момент засовывает член в Бэкхёна и тоже несдержанно стонет от нежно обхвативших его плоть влажных стенок.  
  
Благодаря помощи брата Цаньле может удобнее и быстрее вбиваться в Бэкхёна. Сначала он щиплет твёрдые соски омеги, гладит безволосую худощавую грудь и затем сжимает руками тонкий пояс, вколачиваясь сильнее в приятную тесноту. Бэкхён прогибается сильнее. Его член шлепается с заядлой частотой о живот, оставляя влажный след. Цаньле перехватывает его ноги на внутренней стороне бёдер и переходит просто на невероятно быстрый темп, от которого Бэкхён теряется в пространстве и времени и не совсем помнит, как близнецы вновь меняются позициями, и уже Чанёль, пожирая взглядом чувственные ямочки на ягодицах, импульсивно имеет его сзади. Альфа утробно стонет от переизбытка чувств: узкий, горячий, так жадно сжимающий его плоть. И этот чудный голосок. Омега несдержанно вторит его звукам, только на более высокой ноте. Чанёль чуть не кончает внутри от накатившего на него лавиной запаха, кожи, криков и встречных движений омеги. Но Цаньле, заметив это, отпускает ноги омеги и отрывает от него брата, который выскальзывает из парня. Он предупреждающе рычит в ухо Чанёля, чтобы тот не забывался, ведь они не для этого похитили жениха Пака.  
  
Бэкхён старается отдышаться и отпускает перекладину, попадая тут же в объятия со спины Чанёля: если бы не его руки, то он точно бы осел на пол. Цаньле опускается перед омегой, он ласкает его рукой, иногда надавливая языком на кончик головки, и доводит до столь желаемой разрядки, слушая, как Бэкхён надрывает свой голос в громком крике от распространяющейся по всему телу мелкой дрожью нирваны. После этого Цаньле просит размякшего и не отошедшего от эйфории Бэкхёна об ответной услуге, и эти сносящие голову альфам пальцы оборачиваются вокруг их стояков. Омега вновь касается пятой точкой досок половницы, чтобы он смог легче орудовать рукой и порой баловать усеянные венами плоти своими чудными розовыми губами. Бэкхён закрывает глаза, когда струя спермы попадает ему на щеку, а после уже его грудь облюбована капельками мутно-белого семени братьев-близнецов. Только отдышавшись после первого оргазма, омега ощущает, что начинает вновь возбуждаться, поэтому хнычет и старается прикрыть вновь поднимающуюся плоть ладонями и весь сжимается на холодном полу.  
  
— Пора в кроватку, — Цаньле не хочет видеть омегу настолько жалостливым. Хотя ему не должно быть до этого никакого дела. Но он, противореча своим устоям, поднимает Бэкхёна с твёрдой поверхности и несёт его в сторону своей спальни.  
  
Он бросает парня на постель и связывает запястья совершенно не сопротивляющегося юноши столь удачно пришедшейся к месту тесьмой. Бэкхён подозрительно тих, поэтому, чтобы вновь услышать его привлекательные сексуальные звуки, он раздвигает ребрами ладоней липкие ягодицы и вылизывает раскрытую порозовевшую дырку. И наконец его слух ласкают сладкие мычания. Цаньле просит Чанёля приподнять парня за ноги и имеет омегу грубо, с хлесткими шлепками, когда его брат-близнец помогает с эрекцией Бэкхёну. Вскоре он вновь проскальзывает языком в приоткрытый рот графа и истязает его губы до тех пор, пока омега не кончает повторно.  
  
Три последующих дня Бэкхён помнит как в тумане. Похитители поят его и кормят мясом в перерыве между очередными секс-марафонами. Он вновь виснет безвольной куклой на Цаньле, прикрыв подрагивающие веки, и ощущает вновь, как Чанёль заполняет его своим естеством. Омега привыкает к запаху альф, перестаёт их бояться и уже сам открывается, выстанывая имена близнецов. Лишь на пятые сутки его изнуренное тело оставляют в покое на кровати Цаньле.  
  
В этот раз Бэкхён не помнит, когда именно засыпает, полностью обессиленный, но до сих пор возбужденный (будь не ладна проклятая течка). Единственное, что он ощущает сквозь дрёму — прижимающееся к нему со спины тело Чанёля. Бэкхён уверен, что это именно он, так как научился различать их с Цаньле запахи, и руки темноволосого парня кажутся омеге всегда более нежными и осторожными. Он не сопротивляется. В этом нет никакого толка после того, как им неоднократно овладели. Теперь Бэкхён вряд ли сможет стать женихом герцога. Он падший и использованный омега, который безнравственно стонет от вожделения, когда его ласкают похитители. Очень соблазнительные. Чей запах навсегда впитался в подкорку головного мозга. Как и сказал Цаньле, Бэкхён уже никогда не забудет последние пять дней своей жизни в каменном домике двух оборотней.


	3. Помутнение

**Презирай меня,  
Делай это снова и снова…  
Опустоши меня,  
Изнасилуй меня, мой друг…  
  
(JMSN — Rape Me (Nirvana Cover))**

  
  
Когда рассудок Бэкхёна проясняется, то он не знает, кого ненавидит больше: близнецов, которые овладели его телом без согласия, или же себя за то, что, вспоминая, как стонал под альфами, он жаждет повторения, настолько это было потрясающее и ни с чем несравнимое ощущение. Но, возможно, всё дело в течке и в том, что это был первый раз для Бэкхёна — заниматься сексом с альфой, с двумя, если быть точным.  
  
От горячих воспоминаний юноша осознаёт, к своему стыду, что возбуждается. Он перехватывает свою плоть у основания и ругает себя за то, что ведёт себя распутно, совсем неподобающе графу или же тому, кого похитили и изнасиловали два молодых, с точёной фигурой, красивых парня. И с полыхающими страстью глазами с обезоруживающим взглядом. Бэкхён с шумным вздохом прикусывает губу и побежденно стонет. Почему эти волки оказались настолько привлекательными?.. Пытающийся вспомнить пытливые и властные руки близнецов, а так же их низкие голоса, шепчущие блудные вещи, омега ласкает себя и достигает пика, уткнувшись носом в подушку и впитывая оставшийся на ней запах похитителей. После этого он невыносимо долго смотрит на покрытую семенем ладонь и не знает, учуют ли альфы, что Бэкхён без них прибегнул к помощи правой руки. Омега вытирает руку о матрас, который уже жесткий от высохшей смазки и спермы, и после устало поднимается с постели. Голова до сих пор кружится — течка ещё не подошла к концу. Из-за того, что рядом в период эструса оказались альфы, она длится уже на день дольше. Раньше подобного не случалось. Это приносит дополнительные волнения и неизвестность в будущем.   
  
Бэкхён на цыпочках спускается вниз, унюхав запах жареного мяса, ставшего привычным в рационе омеги за последние дни. На кухне он находит Чанёля, который уже перекладывает душистую от приправ еду на деревянную тарелку. Бэкхён давно понял, что всё в доме именно из дерева и создано, скорее всего, собственноручно близнецами.  
  
— Где твой брат? — с опаской интересуется выглядывающий из-за двери омега, а брюнет даже не ведет бровью от внезапного появления юноши.  
  
— Ушёл в город. Нужно узнать, как твой жених отнёсся к пропаже суженого.  
  
Бэкхён вновь плывёт по реке горьких воспоминаний о том, почему он оказался пленником близнецов. Сейчас он больше скучает по своим родным и друзьям, нежели рвётся на свободу к герцогу Паку. Которого, похоже, больше заботит его репутация, чем судьба собственного молодого жениха. Недолго думая, юноша делает шаг в сторону дымящегося мяса на тарелке.  
  
— Почему ты не одет? — Чанёль наконец подмечает, что омега зажато прошмыгивает на кухню голым.  
  
— Я весь грязный. Не хочется пачкать чистую одежду. И, к тому же, воняю, — кривится в ответ граф. Ему кажется, что от него разит за мили.  
  
— Ничего подобного, — оборотень наклоняется и вдыхает запах Бэкхёна. — Ты очень приятно пахнешь: собой и нами. Как это и должно быть.  
  
— А ещё литрами спермы, смазки и пота, — добавляет юноша и коротко хмыкает, подцепляя вилкой кусочек мяса и отправляя его прямиком в рот.  
  
Раньше он не любил есть жаренную дичь, но, кажется, под напором альф его привычки менялись. С губ Бэкхёна срывается переполненный наслаждением стон, от которого Чанёль вытягивается в тонкую струну и учащенно дышит, успокаивая проснувшегося от этих провокационных звуков внутреннего зверя, чтобы не взять омегу прямо на кухонном столе. Его брат подобным точно не побрезгует, а вот Чанёлю жалко елозить спиной Бэкхёна по шероховатой поверхности крышки, ещё заполучит занозы и не только: сотрёт до крови свою шелковистую кожу легкого персикового оттенка, пока Чанёль будет несдержанно втрахивать его в дерево.  
  
— Здесь неподалеку есть водопад, — наконец, успокоившись, произносит альфа и хватает небрежно Бэкхёна за руку, поднимая со стула. — Пойдем, искупаешься там, а после позавтракаем. Только без глупостей.  
  
— Хорошо, обещаю, что не сбегу, — кивает в ответ омега. Бэкхёну хватило понять с первого раза, насколько бессмысленны все попытки его побега. Да и желание смыть с себя весь смрад намного сильнее.  
  
Чанёль одним сноровистым движением накидывает на плечи парня мантию, чтобы тот не сверкал своим голым телом и не склонял альфу к очередному грехопадению, да и с утра ветер прохладный, как бы тот не заболел. И после берёт с собой плетённую корзинку, прикрытую темной тканью, а Бэкхёну остаётся только догадываться о её содержимом. Перед тем, как омега ступает на землю, его похититель отдаёт ему кожаные туфли, те самые, в которых граф ехал на свою свадьбу. Отчего-то Бэкхёна раздражает вся эта забота: с ним обращаются чересчур мягко для пленника. Он хмурится из-за своих мыслей, но тут же избавляется от них, стоит только Чанёлю дернуть его в сторону лесной тропинки.  
  
Облаченные в темно-зеленые мантии, отчего их силуэты не сильно выделяются на фоне зелени, они стремительно вышагивают по протоптанной тропе, и где-то на середине пути омега запыхивается, но Чанёль решает эту проблему одним махом: берёт пленника на руки. В очередной раз Бэкхён удивляется, насколько легко это даётся Чанёлю. Оставшийся путь он гипнотизирует взглядом крепкую грудную клетку альфы и сражается с непреодолимым желанием лизнуть блестящую на солнце кожу.  
  
— Вот мы и на месте, — Бэкхён расцепляет руки на шее оборотня и настороженно смотрит по сторонам, но уже спустя считанные секунды в его глазах пляшет восторг: мощные потоки воды, минуя огромные каменные глыбы, ниспадают на озёрную гладь. Сам водоём окружён плакучими ивами, а вода кристально-чистая, отчего возможно разглядеть даже тёмное, покрытое илом и водорослями дно.  
  
Чанёль, не снимая с себя трико, чтобы не стеснять омегу, первым прыгает в воду: стоит проверить, насколько сейчас холодно и не замерзнет ли Бэкхён, пока будет совершать водные процедуры. Благодаря внутреннему зверю, согревающему его тело, Чанёль не может определить, насколько вода холодная, но по покалыванию ступней всё-таки догадывается, что она ещё не совсем прогрета утренним солнцем.  
  
— Вода холодновата. Вот, держи, — Чанёль выходит из воды, подмечая, как Бэкхён смущенно отводит от него свой взор, вынимает из корзины кусок мыла и протягивает его омеге. Теперь понятно, что именно находится в прихваченной с собой корзине альфы: помимо мыла Бэкхён остротой своего зрения подмечает и чистую одежду.  
  
Пленник оборотней скидывает со своих плеч мантию и поспешно погружается по пояс в озеро, тут же ругая себя за опрометчивость и вскрикивая — вода оказывается действительно ещё не согретой под лучами дневного светила.  
  
— Совсем меня не слушает, а я ведь предупредил, — темноволосый похититель, чертыхаясь, подплывает к Бэкхёну и растирает руками плечи и грудь, а омега понимает, что действительно начинает согреваться, вот только дело далеко не в том, как пытается подарить тепло телу графа Чанёль, а в руках, оказавшихся на его коже, отчего та словно покрыта мазками горячего солнца. Странно, но Бэкхёну приходит именно такое сравнение на ум: Чанёль похож на солнце, когда его брат-близнец — на луну. Ранее он не замечал в себе склонностей к поэзии, но в голове крутятся строчки:  
  
 _В моем сознании ты — и солнце, и луна.  
Я не забуду тебя, ты не забудешь меня.*_  
  
— С-спасибо, — юноша отстраняется от ликана и самозабвенно намыливает себя, крепко зажав в руке кусочек мыла, чтобы тот случайно не выскользнул и не исчез в воде.  
  
Чанёль равнодушно пожимает плечами, выплывает на берег, усаживается по-турецки под одной из ив и пытается высушить своё трико, при этом он не выпускает из виду купающегося паренька. Брат наказал ему без устали следить за ним в его отсутствие и поменьше разговаривать с пленником, чтобы Бэкхён, случайно разведав их слабости от чрезмерно общительного оборотня, теряющего разум от манящего омеги, не вознамерился сбежать, используя их болевые точки. Но Чанёль смотрит на всё ещё сжавшего от холода зубы графа, который угрюмо поглядывает на множество кровавых засосов на своём теле и что-то недовольно бурчит, и не может поверить, что Бэкхён действительно попытается сбежать и причинить им боль. Что-то изменилось внутри омеги. Оборотень готов даже поспорить, что тот по дороге к озеру заигрывал с ним. А это теоретически невозможно, взяв во внимание их сложившиеся в данных обстоятельствах роли: похититель и пленник. Чанёль находит нечто невероятно милое в рожицах Бэкхёна, отчего расползается в улыбке и старается её спрятать за покусыванием губ. Ещё не хватает, чтобы Бэкхён заметил, что оборотень растаял от его кривляний. Когда, наклоняясь вперёд, Бэкхён моет голову, чтобы мыло ненароком не попало в глаза, то демонстрирует свои выпирающие позвонки на худощавой спине: как бы близнецы не старались откормить омегу, тот продолжал оставаться слишком худым. Но при этом его кожа настолько великолепная на ощупь, что Чанёлю постоянно хочется до неё дотронуться и вдохнуть запах Бэкхёна. Почему он так вкусно пахнет? Почему вообще женихом Джуёна оказался именно граф Бён? Была ли эта судьба, что свела их вместе? Или же злой рок? Как Чанёлю найти ответ на этот вопрос? Кто подскажет ему правильный ответ?  
  
Засмотревшись на омегу, парень не сразу понимает, что вышедший из воды Бэкхён просит у него ночную сорочку, которую Чанёль ему тут же поспешно выуживает из корзины. Пока в очередной раз вогнанный в краску Бэкхён, отвернувшись, натягивает на себя одежду, похититель вновь любуется его ладной фигурой. С такими бёдрами этот омега создан для того, чтобы рожать здоровых детей. Альфе становится горячо в паху от одной мысли, что Бэкхён может зачать его ребёнка и не одного. Но он вновь рыкает осуждающе на своего внутреннего волка. И, кажется, звук получается слишком громким и агрессивным, отчего вздрагивает пленник и пытается понять, что же он сделал не так, раз смог разозлить Чанёля.  
  
— Идём обратно, — нервозно басит альфа и кидает в руки Бэкхёна гребень. Тот натягивает на ноги туфли и бросает прощальный взгляд на озеро с водопадом. Вряд ли в ближайшее время он вновь здесь окажется.  
  
И Чанёль подмечает эту грусть в глазах юноши. Возможно, ему удастся уговорить брата почаще выходить с Бэкхёном из дома. Тем более, когда тот, похоже, смирился со своей участью.  
  
— Опять понесёшь меня? — омега смотрит на руки оборотня, завязывающие тесьму плаща на жилистой шее.  
  
— А есть возражения? — приподнимает одну бровь и бросает лукавый взгляд на графа Чанёль.  
  
— Нет. Да, и если бы я был против, то ты бы всё равно сделал всё по-своему, — печально улыбается в ответ Бэкхён и обхватывает пальцами ручку корзинки. Она вновь будет покоиться у него на животе, пока альфа понесёт своего пленника до домика.  
  
Пока молодые люди бредут обратно, омега крутит головой по сторонам и жмурится от яркого полуденного солнца. Разморённый купанием, он боится заснуть на руках похитителя и наткнуться на высмеивающий взгляд альфы. Оказавшись вновь в каменной постройке, Чанёль первым делом натягивает на себя рубашку и чёрные шоссы, чтобы не смущать графа своим полуголым видом. А он понимает, насколько Бэкхёну неудобно находиться рядом с ним в таком виде. Взять хотя бы во внимание постоянно бегающие глаза и недовольно поджатые губы.  
  
Цаньле так и не объявляется даже после того, как Бэкхён завершает свой поздний завтрак, состоявший из подостывшего мяса, жестковатого белого хлеба и клюквенного морса. Омега, встав из-за стола и оказавшись за пределами кухни, ощущает слабость в организме и желание прикорнуть на пару часиков.  
  
— Можно мне отдохнуть? Я немного подустал после купания, — интересуется у Чанёля парень.  
  
— Естественно, — кивает утвердительно в ответ тот и ставит на полку вымытую посуду.  
  
Их разговор чем-то напоминает Чанёлю разговор замужней пары, и от этого сравнения у альфы сладко ноет в области сердца.  
  
Бэкхён в сомнениях косится то на погреб, то на лестницу. Имеет ли он право пойти обратно в покои брата Чанёля? Или же ему нужно вернуться в то маленькое темное помещение, которое действительно даёт ему понять, что он пленник близнецов-оборотней. Чанёль в этот момент подмечает, как изменяется ритм сердцебиения омеги, и, подойдя к тому, скользит взглядом в том же направлении, куда смотрит Бэкхён, пытаясь понять, из-за чего юноша так переживает. И находит причину метаний пленника.  
  
— Иди ко мне в комнату. У Цаньле нужно сменить простынь — на ней сейчас невозможно спать, — Чанёль наклоняется и задевает губами ухо Бэкхёна, тот дёргается от мимолётного прикосновения и, взволнованно подрываясь с места, поднимается наверх.  
  
Наверное, зря Чанёль решился подойти так близко, потому что вновь ощутил сногсшибательный запах омеги, который до сих пор был насыщенным и возбуждающим в период течки. Желание обладать Бэкхёном побороло чувство вины перед пленником. Сидящий внутри оборотня волк довольно заурчал, стоило его хозяину поднять ногу над первой ступенькой.  
  
Бэкхён тем временем присаживается на постель и не торопится ложиться. Необъяснимая тревога охватывает молодого человека. А ещё множество вопросов, на которые он до сих пор не нашёл ни единого ответа. Парень слышит скрип половицы. Ему не нужно поднимать голову, чтобы понять, что Чанёль находится рядом с дверью в свою комнату. Скорее всего, ему вряд ли дадут отдохнуть, и простыни на постели Чанёля тоже вскоре придётся менять.  
  
— Чанёль, — неуверенно подаёт голос Бэкхён, всё ещё пугливо опуская голову. — Раз вы всё равно меня убьёте рано или поздно, никто не узнает о наших разговорах, поэтому можешь сказать, почему ваши имена с братом настолько различны по звучанию?  
  
Если быть откровенным с самим собой, то юноша не надеется получить ответ. Близнецы не особо разговорчивы и постоянно пытаются отгородить пленника от всего, что с ними связано. Их прошлое покрыто тьмой. Но вот души светлые, как бы они не пытались доказать омеге обратное.  
  
Но Чанёль его в очередной раз удивляет. Альфа присаживается на постель рядом с Бэкхёном и, бросив короткий взгляд на теребящие ткань ночной сорочки руки омеги, задумчиво произносит, словно пытается вспомнить то, что он утерял на долгие годы и совершенно позабыл:  
  
— Наша мать была иноземкой. К ней и так относились, как к скоту, но когда она, безродная, забеременела в пятнадцать и родила нас, то её первым и последним желанием было дать нам имена. Тем самым она хотела отдать дань как своей стране, так и той, в которой она выросла.  
  
— Что с ней произошло? — затаив дыхание и осознавая драматичность жизни ликанов, Бэкхён перестает мучить ткань и хмурит брови. Ему невероятно жаль, что близнецы лишились своей матери при рождении. Но вряд ли именно это послужило причиной тому, что альфы одичали и прожили все последующие годы больше в зверином обличии.  
  
— Выносить двоих щенят в утробе — это адские мучения, особенно для слабого пола. Мы росли сильными малышами, развивались, пока не возжелали вырваться на свободу из тесного заточения. Цаньле до сих пор винит себя за то, что мать скончалась при родах от обильного кровотечения.  
  
— А ваш отец, почему он допустил это? Где он был? Почему не воспитал вас? — не понимает Бэкхён. Как мог допустить такое муж их матери? Или же и здесь кроется какая-то трагичная история? Юноша вздрагивает, когда видит, как у Чанёля вылезают клыки и вспыхивают огнем злобы волчьи глаза.  
  
— Наш отец — последняя скотина. Он использовал нашу мать лишь для удовлетворения своей похоти, поигрался и бросил. Уже в шестнадцать он был настоящей мразью.  
  
— Тогда зачем, если считаете его таковым, вы похитили меня, Чанёль? — заглядывает в глаза оборотню Бэкхён и дергает за рукав рубашки. — Зачем поступаете ещё более жестоко, берёте против воли, а после просто перегрызёте горло, как это сделали с людьми герцога Пак Джуёна?  
  
— Не говори о нем! Этот ротик не должен произносить его имя, — подушечка большого пальца похитителя скользит по мягким тонким губам омеги, которые приоткрываются и обдают фалангу теплым дыханием, отчего по коже альфы бегут непрошенные мурашки — этот юноша — настоящее сокровище, доставшееся вовсе не тому, кому полагалось бы. — Хочу слышать только «О да, Чанёль, сильнее, Чанни». И пора уже тебе стонать именно это!  
  
С обреченным стоном Чанёль несдержанно целует сладкие уста Бэкхёна, раздвигая их языком, и делает поцелуй более непристойным и глубоким. Он валит юношу на спину и нависает над ним, после чего тут же примыкает губами к шее и спускается по ней вниз, проглатывая вместе со вкусом кожи кружащий голову аромат омеги. Но Бэкхёну вновь становится страшно, даже когда руки Чанёля нежно и осторожно стягивают с одного плеча ночнушку. Он беспомощно хватается за рубашку и пытается отстранить парня от себя, хотя знает, что это бесполезно.  
  
— Чанёль, я не хочу так, силой… Не надо, пожалуйста, — и тут перед альфой вспыхивает картинка из детства, страшный момент в трактире, из-за чего он резко замирает, а на лбу собираются морщины.  
  
— Что с тобой? — Бэкхён замечает, как меняется в лице юноша, который резко приподнимается над ним. И приятная тяжесть чужого тела исчезает, отчего Бэкхён как-то разочарованно и глубоко вздыхает. Но разве секундами ранее не он сам умолял Чанёля не брать его силой? Почему же он чувствует эту странную обиду, что похититель так быстро сдался?  
  
— На дворе стояла ранняя зима, — укладывает голову на подушку Чанёль, и его глаза мельтешат по изученному вдоль и поперёк потолку комнаты. Он старается унять учащенно бьющееся от страшных воспоминаний сердце и глубоко вздыхает. — Нам с Цаньле было шестнадцать. Брат сильно заболел, поэтому мы не смогли охотиться на дичь. Но я был таким голодным, когда мой волчий нос унюхал вкусный запах свежевыпеченного хлеба. Тогда я не смог не пойти на поводу у обоняния и наткнулся на придорожный трактир. Шлейф запаха, от которого у меня текли слюнки, шел из-за задней раскрытой двери. Обратившись в человека, я нырнул в помещение. Мне пришлось спуститься в винный погреб, где на одной из бочек на полотенце лежал круглый хлеб. Я потянулся к нему и отломил лишь корочку, и тут же метнулся в сторону выхода, но мне не удалось так просто сбежать незамеченным: дверь преградил массивный силуэт трактирщика. Он сказал, что ничего не даётся бесплатно и за всё нужно платить. И мне пришлось. Я умолял его остановиться, но он не послушал. Тогда он был не один, поэтому, даже став волчонком, я не смог противостоять шестерым… Они брали меня попар... — Чанёль не успевает договорить, как тёплые губы прижимаются к его рту, и альфе остаётся лишь оторопело моргать глазами, не зная, как ему реагировать на эту внезапную нежность со стороны пленника.  
  
— Забудь, это в прошлом, — наверное, Бэкхён совсем тронулся умом, если ему стало жаль своего насильника и похитителя. Но он ничего не может с собой поделать, словно пропустил через себя все страдания, через которые прошёл Чанёль. Привыкшему к роскоши и беззаботному существованию, ему не знакома подобная жизнь простых людей, у которых нет ни охраны, ни прислуги, ни друзей или даже родителей. Им приходится самим бороться за то, чтобы оставаться живыми, когда Бэкхёну всё давалось слишком просто, стоило лишь щелкнуть пальцами.  
  
— Разве не я должен успокаивать тебя, пленник? — губы оборотня ласково ложатся на лоб омеги, а тот прикрывает глаза, чувствуя кожей мягкие влажные губы Чанёля.  
  
Уголки рта Бэкхёна плавно устремляются наверх. Всё-таки он действительно чувствует себя странно в руках похитителей. Они ненормальные, такие же, как, впрочем, и он сам, раз ничего не может с собой поделать, и с каждым разом, когда его тело пронзает посторгазменная судорога, он всё больше вязнет в этой трясине из окружения рук близнецов и их пронзительных глаз цвета янтаря.  
  
— Возможно, позже, но сейчас ты нуждаешься в этом намного больше, — облизывает губы парень и впервые позволяет себе невиданную наглость: проводит пальцами вниз по спине оборотня. — Даже если вскоре, наигравшись, вы раздерете мне горло, как это сделали с моими подданными.  
  
— Бэкхён-и, — Чанёль кладёт свою голову на грудь омеге и гладит по волосам хрупкое (несмотря на подтянутость и силу от тренировок по фехтованию) создание в своих руках, утыкаясь носом в чувствительное местечко на стыке шеи с плечом и проявляя тем самым небольшую слабость — ранее он никому из посторонних настолько не доверял, чтобы открыть свою страдающую душу. — Не бойся ни меня, ни брата, никто не собирается тебя убивать, просто будь хорошим пленником и не сбегай больше, хорошо?  
  
— Я… Я же пленник, как я не могу думать о побеге? — стыдливо прикусывает губу омега. Он так и не научился маскировать свою ложь, и Чанёль это чувствует.  
  
— Думать и совершать побег — разные вещи, — поднимает на парня взгляд оборотень и вновь тянется к губам пленника, просяще раздвигая их языком и проскальзывая внутрь.  
  
В этот раз Бэкхён не противостоит ему, лишь только, сдавшись, с шумом выдыхает и сжимает пальцы на затылке Чанёля. Омега отвечает немного заторможенно и скованно, но с каждой встречей их языков его движения становятся всё увереннее и раскованнее. Бэкхёну кажется, что он задыхается от натиска альфы, от острого запаха, от хриплого дыхания и сбившегося учащенного пульса альфы, кажущийся ему в данный момент невероятно притягательным, вкусным и горячим.  
  
Чанёль изголодался по этим приторным губам, ставшим самым любимым лакомством. Пальцы альфы подцепляют ночную рубашку Бэкхёна и медленно тянут наверх, оголяя светлые, медовые бёдра. В ответ юноша в его руках мычит и выправляет из темных шосс рубашку, поглаживая ладонями сокращающиеся мышцы пресса альфы. Чанёль на мгновение перестаёт смаковать вкус пленника и помогает ему стянуть с себя одежду. С Бэкхёна же особо снимать нечего — ночнушка валяется на полу — и он уже абсолютно раздет.  
  
Омега ежится от прохладного воздуха, но тут же согревается под горячими пальцами альфы, которые исследуют уже изученное вдоль и поперек тело. В ответ Бэкхён тихо мычит во вновь атаковавший его губы рот альфы и поглаживает полувозбужденную плоть оборотня через тонкую ткань. Чанёль вознаграждает его утробным довольным полурыком-полустоном и, скользя от подбородка влажными губами вниз, покрывает поцелуями подрагивающую шею. Его волк уже нетерпеливо воет и подталкивает на опрометчивые поступки. Но Чанёль больше слушает учащенное биение сердца омеги и его довольные мычания, нежели поскуливания внутреннего зверя. Бэкхён пытливо исследует тугие мышцы на руках и груди похитителя, поддевает ноготками комочки сосков и закидывает ногу на бедро альфе, потираясь о него уже заинтересованно поднявшимся органом, но тут же недовольно стонет, когда Чанёль шлепает его по ягодице и сминает её собственически ладонью. Омегу слегка знобит от вновь накатывающего волнами желания. Он до сих пор под воздействием течки, которая никак не хочет оставить его в покое, при этом юноша совершенно не испытывает ужаса, как это происходило ранее, когда его имели в разных позах и во всех комнатах дома, даже на земле возле постройки, когда Бэкхён захотел разведать обстановку и понять, где же его прячут, а Цаньле столь некстати дремал на траве. Сейчас происходит нечто немыслимое, ведь омега практически смиренно раздвигает ноги перед своим насильником.  
  
Бэкхён уверен, что после будет жалеть обо всём, когда эструс перестанет туманить разум и вернёт ему рассудок. Но насколько же нежны эти руки, а насколько горяч этот шепот в ухо?!  
  
— Если бы ты знал, Бэкхён-и, какую власть надо мной имеешь, — кусает мочку Чанёль и одной рукой освобождает низ от шосс.  
  
— Тогда отпусти, — выдыхает граф Бён, при этом откидывает назад голову, предоставляя Чанёлю ещё больше площади для нескромных поцелуев.  
  
— Именно поэтому и не могу, — мотает головой оборотень и разводит ноги пленника. — Бэкхён, я не смогу тебя отпустить уже никогда, прости.  
  
— Думаешь, я способен простить тебя? — насупившись, выдаёт омега. — Ты никогда не просил прощения за то, что овладевал мной со своим братом, но просишь простить за то, что я останусь вашим пленником?  
  
Тут же Чанёль демонстрирует Бэкхёну, почему за секс с Цаньле он не должен извиняться, втягивая в рот то одно, то второе яичко и слушая, как изо рта Бэкхёна вырываются довольные урчания. Сладкий запах омеги и травянистый, густой альфы смешиваются в воздухе, как и их тела на постели.  
  
— Я не сделаю ничего, чего ты сам не захочешь. Направляй меня, Бэк, — отрывается от смакования юноши Чанёль. Он старается придать своим словам как можно больше серьёзности и уверенности, чтобы и пленник смог поверить им.  
  
— Я не смогу, — пристыженно мотает головой омега и сжимает пальцами подушку. Он не в состоянии заглянуть в глаза Чанёля — до сих пор стыд никуда не делся, как и чувство неправильности всего происходящего.  
  
— Ты сможешь, малыш, смотри на меня и выкинь из головы все лишние мысли, — поддевает подбородок юноши Чанёль, и его собственное сердце громыхает в груди от взгляда кофейных глаз пленника. — Они — основная причина, по которой ты боишься меня. А это делать совершенно ни к чему. Никто не причинит тебе боли. Мы с братом устали это повторять. Ты здесь, чтобы получать наслаждение, и только от тебя зависит, насколько оно будет сильным.  
  
Бэкхён хочет ответить что-то вразумительное, но все слова утопают в крике удовольствия, когда Чанёль берет его член целиком в рот. Тонкие пальцы тут же ложатся на темные гладкие волосы альфы и несильно давят на его голову. Чанёль же и не думает останавливаться, перехватывает ствол у основания и интенсивно движет головой вверх вниз, облизывая и погружая по самое основание. Он видит, как искажается лицо его милого мальчика от наслаждения, поэтому сосёт с удвоенной силой. Стенки глотки вибрируют, а Бэкхён вторит им и подрагивает, лежа на постели со слегка согнутыми ногами. Мышцы ягодиц активно сокращаются, он дергает ими навстречу горячему рту.  
  
Чанёль берёт омегу за пояс и приподнимает таз, при этом продолжает играться языком с тонкой кожей мошонки и члена, всасывая открывшуюся розовую головку. Он раскрывает Бэкхёна сильнее, показывая, что в данном случае требуется от него, и перекладывает ладони со своей шевелюры на чувствительные места под коленями пленника. Резкий запах возбуждения ударяет в голову ликану, отчего когти вонзаются в простынь, оставляя дыры в разорванной материи. Чанёль тяжело дышит и старается усмирить свой дикий нрав. Он не перестанет утверждать, что этот омега просто идеальный, невероятно лакомый кусочек, которого Джуён совершенно не достоин.  
  
Всё больше теряющийся в чувственной ласке Бэкхён самостоятельно придерживает свои разведённые ноги, разрешая отсосать Чанёлю так, как он хочет, а сам омега весьма не против этого и начинает медленно сгорать от этих откровенных действий похитителя. Язык Чанёля дразнит кромку ануса, ведет вверх по члену и давит на устье уретры, после чего парень всасывает плоть целиком в рот, повторяет эти нехитрые прикосновения, а затем вновь приникает с поцелуем к раскрасневшимся губам Бэкхёна, играя указательным пальцем с распахнутой дыркой.  
  
— Тебе нравится? — между поцелуями интересуется Чанёль, но омега не спешит с ответом, поэтому альфа провокационно возвращается к своему раннему занятию и продолжает насиловать ртом член юноши. Далее Бэкхён совсем забывается, когда язык оборотня щедро лижет сфинктер, мышцы которого расслабляются и приоткрывают розовую дырочку, стоит только кончику ткнуться внутрь.  
  
Сдавшийся на милость одному из похитителей-близнецов Бэкхён, стонущий в голос, хватается за волосы на макушке Чанёля и властно направляет его голову, чтобы язык скользил по расщелине и коже под мошонкой. Оборотень жадно поглощает не только аромат, но и саму вырабатываемую организмом омеги субстанцию, гулко глотая и скользя языком внутри прохода. Слюна вперемешку со смазкой стекает не только по подбородку, но и его крепкой шее, огибая кадык.  
  
— Бэк, Бэкхён-а, — прикусывает внутреннюю сторону бедра Чанёль и бросает полный восхищения взгляд на полностью открытого телом и душой пленника. Из альфы никудышный поэт, но он готов сочинить сотни поэм и од Бэкхёну и его шикарной заднице в частности.  
  
Затем они вновь целуются, щедро делясь вкусами друг друга. Бэкхён начинает проявлять инициативу, ощупывая и поглаживая плечи, грудь и уже твердую эрекцию альфы. Тот просто лежит на постели, когда пленник, встав на четвереньки и прогнувшись в спине, лижет его шею и болезненно прикусывает кожу на ней. Рука Чанёля плавно скользит между ног нависшего над ним и ласкающего с упоением Бэкхёна, и средний палец ныряет во влажный проход. Омегу начинает штормить от переизбытка чувственности, и он отрывается от губ, сжимает пальцы на плечах Чанёля и самостоятельно подаётся навстречу пальцу альфы, издавая при этом крайне сексуальный звук. Чанёль кажется Бэкхёну гипнотически прекрасным, иначе он не понимает, как может вытворять со своим похитителем подобное, проявляя инициативу и желая отсосать его слегка изогнутый вверх член. Во рту собирается слюна, стоит юноше только вспомнить тяжесть головки на своем языке и её вкус. Поэтому Бэкхён не медлит и с довольным мычанием сосёт чужой член. Он уже привык ко вкусу парня за всё время заточения в домике близнецов.  
  
— О боги, Бэк, — низким, похожим на звук хорошо настроенного органа голосом выдаёт Чанёль, кладёт руку на затылок омеги и руководит движениями головы мальчишки.  
  
Он не ожидал от него такой прыти. А Бэкхён довольно посасывает его плоть, тычет головку за щеку и щурит слезящиеся глаза, после чего выпускает с влажным звуком плоть изо рта и обильно сплевывает на кончик возбуждения оборотня, и вновь вбирает его по самые лобковые волосы.  
  
— Д-довольно, душа моя, — выстанывает с придыханием Чанёль и тянет юношу наверх, перекидывая через себя одну его ногу и усаживая на свой стояк, о который Бэкхён начинает тереться.  
  
Ствол скользит между половинок его попы, которые омега изредка сжимает и обхватывает в более тесный плен пенис альфы, а Чанёль всё больше хочет уже оказаться в Бэкхёне, который своими выходками провоцирует его на грубый трах. Иначе как можно спокойно реагировать на извивающегося на нём и при этом с упоением стонущего парня, который своими движениями отчаянно просит Чанёля взять его и отодрать хорошенько по полной программе. Вот и альфа вовсе не из железа сделан. Он обхватывает ладонями маленькие упругие ягодицы и разводит их шире, тычась головкой в выталкивающий густую прозрачную субстанцию анус.  
  
— Малыш, готов? — Чанёль поднимает взгляд на изнемогающего от желания Бэкхёна и замечает, как по заалевшим щекам скатываются слёзы. — Отчего ты плачешь?  
  
Пальцы стирают влажные дорожки, а глаза обеспокоенно распахиваются, глядя на столь ранимого молодого человека, который совершенно не хочет казаться слабым и хрупким, чтобы его не сломали ещё сильнее. Но альфа и не собирается вывернуть его душу наизнанку, втоптать в грязь и лишить гордости и чести. Он восхищается Бэкхёном так, возможно, как никто другой никогда в жизни графа Бёна. Проявившееся при похищении желание заботиться и защищать никуда не исчезло.  
  
— Чанёль… — альфа — замечательный любовник, и Бэкхён, возможно, отдал бы все богатства своего супруга, чтобы заполучить такого, как Чанёль, к себе в постель. Неправильно, извращенно, что он желает своего насильника и похитителя, но дай бог всем таких, как Чанёль.  
  
— Хороший мой, не бойся, я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, — парни касаются лбами друг друга, и Чанёль вбирает в рот нижнюю губу Бэкхёна, при этом доверительно поглаживает пальцами подрагивающую спину омеги. После этого оборотень вновь кладёт голову на подушку и бродит руками по тощим бокам парня.  
  
— Чанёль, прошу… — надрывно скулит Бэкхён, упираясь ладонями о постель, и вопрошающе смотрит потемневшими глазами на альфу.  
  
— Всё что угодно, детка.  
  
— Возьми меня, — омега протягивает руки навстречу альфе, и тот целует костяшки изящных пальцев. Бэкхён не должен выглядеть столь ранимым и слабым, но рядом с одним из близнецов или сразу с обоими он ощущает себя именно таким.  
  
— Как же я тебе благодарен, — Чанёль вновь не может устоять и пламенно целует приоткрытые губы омеги, одновременно с этим направляя свой член внутрь своего любовника. Именно так. С этого момента Бэкхён его любовник, а не пленник. Это Чанёль чувствует себя им, так как был пленён восхитительным омегой с самого начала, и его желание привязать себя к нему с каждым днём только возрастает. И сейчас он поблагодарил Бэкхёна за частичку доверия, проявленного в столь интимный момент.  
  
Бэкхён ответно вздрагивает, ощущая, как горячий ствол раздвигает тугие стенки и проскальзывает в глубину его тела. Ногти впиваются в предплечья Чанёля, на лбу возникает несколько складок, пока юноша хмурится: до сих пор не привык к весьма немаленьким размерам близнецов. Помимо тягучего чувства заполненности, Бэкхён ощущает что-то более глубокое и сильное — чувство привязанности. Он не мечен Чанёлем, но уже его. Однозначно, его. Слишком быстро Бэкхён сдался именно этому из похитителей. Цаньле он пока что боится, а вот Чанёля перестал. Хотя его до сих пор пробирают волнение и паника — а если Чанёль окажется ещё более жестоким из близнецов, поглумится над наивным омегой и первым разорвёт ему глотку, когда Бэкхён перестанет быть ему интересен? Пока что омега старается не зацикливаться на этом и просто идёт на поводу у своих ощущений, как и попросил Чанёль, поэтому отдаётся полностью процессу и насаживается самостоятельно на чужую плоть, при этом закидывая назад голову и открывая рот в беззвучном крике. Чанёль тут же перехватывает его за шею и притягивает к себе, яростно целуя и рыча прямо в приоткрытый, мокрый от вылизывания рот Бэкхёна.  
  
Омега отвечает на поцелуй не менее страстно, иногда перехватывает инициативу: он то нежно посасывает губы альфы, то впивается в них белыми зубами. При этом его тело самопроизвольно изгибается и движется вверх-вниз, то оставляя внутри одну лишь крупную головку члена Чанёля, то оседая полностью на его возбуждение. Руки похитителя блуждают по напряженным крыльям лопаток, шее и спускаются по торсу вниз к местечку, где их тела соединены воедино, и гладит подушечкой пальцев растянутое кольцо мышц. Молодые люди заглядывают друг другу в глаза и понимают, что если есть на свете волшебство, то оно происходит именно сейчас. Они в унисон чувственно стонут. Бэкхён вновь приподнимается, откидываясь назад, и его тело изгибается в изящную волну, пока он хватается пальцами за бёдра Чанёля и, уже совершенно не стесняясь, прыгает на любовнике. Его жаждущая ласки эрекция постоянно стукается о свой и живот альфы и оставляет влажный след. Тонкая ниточка смазки тянется от устья уретры к нижним кубикам пресса Чанёля.  
  
— Бэкхён, пресвятая Дева! Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — выдыхает оборотень при каждом толчке в расслабленное разгоряченное тело омеги, при этом подначивает его и удовлетворённо гладит взмокшую кожу. — Мой мальчик-ковбой! Давай, оседлай меня и скачи резво, как только можешь!  
  
Он подбадривающе шлепает парня по ягодице и оставляет красные следы от пальцев на ней. С них градом течёт пот. Запах омеги становится просто невыносимо резким и действует на Чанёля сродни афродизиаку. Сам Бэкхён не менее возбужден, особенно когда басистые стоны с придыханием альфы пускают приятные мурашки.  
  
Бэкхён устало замедляется, сжимает коленями туловище альфы, а тот начинает вбиваться в него мощными движениями. Хлесткие шлепки и глухие протяжные стоны разносятся по всему дому и за его пределами. Бэкхёну было бы стыдно, если бы они находились во владениях с прислугой, где каждый мог слышать происходящие пошлости в спальне молодых людей. Но здесь, в этой лесной глуши, ему нечего стесняться. Он знает это, поэтому не сдерживается и практически кричит при каждом точном попадании по простате.  
  
— Чан, я больше не могу.  
  
— Бэкхён-и…  
  
Что-то внутри Чанёля надрывается, из-за чего он резко переворачивает парня на спину и продолжает вдалбливаться с утробными рыками. Он забывает обо всём, когда его сжимает столь узкий омега, что не замечает, как у основания его члена уплотнение увеличивается в размерах. Его бьёт в конвульсиях оргазма, когда он изливается в омегу, а тот дрожит и ласкает быстрыми движениями свой член, кончая себе и альфе на живот. Бэкхён мычит от боли, подавшись тазом назад. Они с Чанёлем будут сцеплены на несколько десятков минут, это если повезёт. И омега явно свихнулся, никак иначе, раз допустил сцепку во время течки, даже, когда та практически завершилась. И это чревато последствиями. Но, похоже, Бэкхён растерял все остатки разума, раз сейчас он настолько безразлично воспринимает тот факт, что они сцепились с Чанёлем в период эструса, где случаи забеременеть практически стопроцентные. То, как узел распирает его изнутри, добавляет новую остроту в ощущениях, и пока узел не спадает, омега кончает ещё раз от постоянного давления на простату.  
  
Бэкхён просыпается не как обычно от запаха еды или очередных поползновений похитителей на своё тело, а от цветочного аромата в непосредственной близости от постели. Он щурится и приоткрывает глаза: на столе стоит ваза с ромашками. Чанёль впервые дарит омеге цветы.  
  
Этой ночью Чанёль не повторяет их дневного бесстыдства, оставляя омегу одного в его комнате набраться сил и отдохнуть. Ночи выматывали не меньше дней, ведь похититель не мог оторваться от окруженного сладким запахом течки парня.  
  
Утром они вновь идут к водопаду и Чанёль, неспособный противиться своим порывам, берёт Бэкхёна прямо в воде, а юноша, хватаясь за широкие плечи альфы и задирая голову от наслаждения, совершенно не оказывает сопротивления, а наоборот, активно подмахивает Чанёлю, в очередной раз испытывает эйфорию.  
  
Когда вечереет, возвращается измотанный и уставший Цаньле, но он будто находит свой источник сил, стоит лишь увидеть силуэт омеги-пленника. В этот момент Бэкхён помогает Чанёлю с выпечкой хлеба. Сам омега это предложил. Впервые альфа разрешает ему прикоснуться к ножам — вряд ли Бэкхён захочет припрятать один и совершить очередную попытку побега. В его запахе чувствуется смирение и ещё что-то неуловимое, но приятное, дающее уверенность в благоразумности пленника.  
  
Бён вскрикивает от неожиданности, выкладывая горячий хлеб на полотенце, когда на его бёдра ложатся чужие ладони, прижимая ближе к стоящему позади телу похитителя. По запаху парень определяет, что это именно Цаньле, а не Чанёль, решивший повторить их утренние забавы, которыми впервые наслаждались оба парня.  
  
— Ты пахнешь нами, моим братом, правда, сильнее. Но это поправимо, — ведёт носом по открытой шее Цаньле и вдыхает манящий и дурманящий аромат Бэкхёна.  
  
Его руки, похоже, живут собственной жизнью и продолжают мять аппетитные ягодицы пленника, сердце которого вновь взволнованно затрепетало, а пах обдало жаром от прикосновения одного из близнецов.  
  
Бэкхён старается унять возникшую дрожь и отстраниться, но Цаньле и не думает выпускать из своих могучих рук хрупкого, слегка запыхавшегося после выпечки хлеба омегу.  
  
— Я не могу больше ждать. Так скучал по тебе, наглый мальчишка, — Цаньле хватает юношу за горло и жадно целует тонкие губы, а тот вновь начинает мысленно сравнивать близнецов. Цаньле и часа не мог не думать об омеге, из-за чего чуть не попался королевским стражникам: отвлёкся, разглядывая на прилавке фиолетовую брошь в форме орхидеи и рассуждая о том, как роскошно бы она смотрелась на одежде Бэкхёна.  
  
Чанёль, помогающий на кухне минутами ранее с готовкой, похлопывает руками по бокам и стряхивает с ладоней муку. Он следит с затаённой ревностью за братом и Бэкхёном. Альфа занимался сексом с ним сегодняшним утром и до сих пор ощущает тёплое дыхание поскуливающего юноши на своей ушной раковине. Дыхание говорило о том, что всё происходило взаправду, что Бэкхён действительно существует, что он находился в руках Чанёля, который его совершенно не заслуживает. Кулаки сжимаются самопроизвольно, а глаза вспыхивают огнем негодования — только с ним омега должен так скулить от шальной ласки. Он понимает, что сейчас Бэкхёну трудно держать в узде своё возбуждение, но хочет, чтобы лишь его имя срывалось с губ этого паренька.  
  
Бэкхён прикусывает губу Цаньле, несильно, ведь иначе последует нежелательное наказание, и распахнутыми глазами смотрит в упор, не обращая внимание на очередные непрошеные слёзы, возникшие, скорее всего, от того, что парень, не моргая, наблюдает за светловолосым альфой. Цаньле наконец отстраняется и перекладывает руки с ягодиц за тонкий пояс, поглаживая содрогающуюся спину. Вторая его рука задирает ночнушку и открывает вид на аппетитный зад, подмечая блестящую смазку между плотно сжатых половинок.  
  
— До сих пор течёшь. Похоже, мы с Чанёлем влияем на продолжительность эструса. Ты просто ненасытен, Бэкхён-а. Но и я не могу насытиться тобой, — Цаньле покрывает свежеобразовавшиеся засосы Чанёля на шее омеги своими и касается подушечками пальцев гладкой кожи правой половинки попы, размазывает на ней прозрачную жидкость и тут же шлепает, оставляя красный след от ладони и слыша короткий вскрик Бэкхёна.  
  
Пленник же впивается взглядом в замершего неподалеку Чанёля, который просто стоит и смотрит на то, как его брат-близнец вовсе не бережно практически раскладывает на столе тонкую фигуру омеги. И отмечает, как раздуваются и трепещут крылья носа темноволосого альфы при виде хнычущего от желания под Цаньле Бэкхёна. Его брат сдергивает вниз трико и тут же берет в руку свою плоть, раздвигая ей ягодицы, и растягивает кольцо мышц лишь самым кончиком.  
  
Бэкхён, как бы не устал и не хотел, неохотно скидывает с плеч ночную сорочку, дерганно отбрасывая её куда-то к дверному проёму, и прогибается в спине, кусая кулак при глубоком проникновении с первого же толчка Цаньле. Не в его власти противиться двум альфам. Сколько бы он не пытался избавиться от необузданного желания тех овладеть им, всё оканчивалось одинаково — безудержным сексом.  
  
— Господь всевышний, мне действительно тебя так не хватало, — шепчет признание светловолосый альфа и скользит губами по взмокшей от недавних усилий с приготовлением хлеба спине Бэкхёна. Его штормит от ощущения внутри омеги. Он тихо рычит на своего внутреннего зверя и стремительно прячет неизвестно когда успевшие вылезти когти с клыками.  
  
Чанёлю же начинает надоедать его безучастность, поэтому он подходит и лишь коротко чмокает в плечо стонущего себе в кулак омегу. Цаньле прав — Бэкхён пахнет просто невероятно и пленительно — собой и ими. Как только его пальцы ложатся на руки омеги, тот поднимает голову. В его глазах плещется буйное желание, а губы движутся, складывая из звуков имя похитителя. И это становится последней каплей перед тем, как уже Чанёль вовсю орудует своим языком в этом порочно-прекрасном рту Бэкхёна.  
  
Цаньле не может остановиться и под аккомпанемент влажных поцелуев продолжает иметь расслабленное тело под ним, пока не обрызгивает расщелину своей спермой.  
  
Выложенный на полотенце хлеб через минуты полторы, стоит только молодым людям отдышаться, падает на пол, когда близнецы укладывают омегу спиной на стол и начинают вылизывать его грудь и текущий от испытуемого блаженства член. Цаньле раздвигает ноги Бэкхёна шире, чтобы поласкать языком то самое местечко, которое совсем недавно обхватывало плотным кольцом его ствол. Пальцы Бэкхёна тут же воровато сжимают шею Чанёля, а таз подаётся навстречу грязной ласке. Вскоре Цаньле, ложась на стол, насаживает на свою эрекцию вновь юношу, чей рассудок полностью затуманен не менее сильным вожделением.  
  
Бэкхён ощущает себя тем самым хлебным тестом, которое месил двумя часами ранее Чанёль, доводя до нужной кондиции, так и эти близнецы вылепливают из него то, что сами пожелают. Он, откидываясь назад и ощущая, как завитки волос щекочут его шею, сильнее давит пятками на столешницу и сжимает пальцами размашистые сильные плечи альфы, который рьяно вбивается в него с постыдно-громкими шлепками и придерживает за взмокшие бёдра. Его брат продолжает дразнить уже и так сверхчувствительные и твёрдые соски Бэкхёна, периодически теребя горошины языком и оставляя влажный след на худощавой грудной клетке. Крайне редко он одаривает твёрдую плоть омеги вороватыми движениями ладони и давит большим пальцем на сочащуюся головку, будто пытаясь придержать неконтролируемый поток смазки. Чанёль обсасывает после кратковременной сладострастной пытки свои пальцы и осыпает Бэкхёна смущающими комплиментами касательно его вкуса и запаха.  
  
Грудь графа вновь дребезжит, словно вот-вот вскроется и выбросит на дощатый пол отчаянно сокращающееся в последний раз сердце. Бэкхён пытается бороться со своими неправильными ощущениями, но вместо того, чтобы просить прекратить эти издевательства, отвечает Чанёлю на поцелуи и вопрошающе шепчет между ними Цаньле, чтобы тот двигался быстрее. И когда оборотень повинуется, то омега цепляется за шею Чанёля и кричит ему прямо в рот, готовый взорваться от наслаждения в любой момент.  
  
Но Цаньле, любитель из двоих близнецов поизнываться над пребывающим у края омегой, замедляется и затем вовсе останавливается, а Бэкхён чувствует, насколько глубоко в нем пульсирующий член оборотня. Он скулит, просит не останавливаться и пытается самостоятельно ублажить себя и доставить удовольствие каменной плоти, трущейся о его простату, но Чанёль приподнимает парня и продолжает целовать, убирая руки с эрекции омеги и слушая жалобные всхлипы с просьбой дать ему кончить.  
  
— Чан, а давай трахнем его вдвоём? — где-то на рубеже сознания Бэкхён слышит хриплый голос Цаньле, поэтому приоткрывает глаза и встречается с недоуменным взглядом темно-карих глаз темноволосого ликана, ласкающего своим дыханием покрасневшую шею Бэкхёна, которая вновь обзавелась десятком новых засосов.  
  
— Разве мы этого не делаем постоянно?  
  
— Ты не понял меня, братишка, — Цаньле раздвигает ягодицы подрагивающего под ним омеги шире в стороны. — Нашему малышу становится мало одного члена внутри.  
  
— Цань… — изумленно Чанёль моргает глазами и неотрывно пялится туда, где его брат соединён с омегой. Он считал, что Бэкхён и так слишком узкий и что даже так, один, причиняет ему боль проникновением своего детородного органа, ведь их с братом природа богато одарила не только внешностью и силой, но и габаритами. Ему кажется сомнительной эта идея. Вряд ли Бэкхён разделит идею его брата.  
  
В ответ Цаньле лишь подхватывает Бэкхёна под коленями, открывая Чанёлю ещё более прекрасный вид на содрогающегося от вожделения парня: покрасневшая кожа, колом стоящий, покачивающийся и сочащийся смазкой член и заполненное плотью брата отверстие. И тут уже Чанёль думает над тем, что стоит попробовать. В любом случае, он может остановиться, если поймёт, что Бэкхёну больно.  
  
— Давай же, Чанёль, мы ждем, правда, Бэкхён-и? — Хрипло басит Цаньле, раздвигая ноги омеги ещё шире.  
  
Чанёль вопрошающе заглядывает в потемневшие от желания глаза Бэкхёна и медлит, неуверенно поглаживая кончиками пальцев внутреннюю сторону бёдер и растирая по ним липкую смазку. Он замечает, как расширяются глаза юноши, и тот мотает головой, шепча тихое «нет», но идёт на поводу у своего брата, касается головкой растянутого ануса Бэкхёна и мажет по стволу брата, после чего осторожно толкается внутрь.  
  
Омега раскрывает рот, продолжая испуганно прожигать взглядом грудь Чанёля со скользящими по ней капельками пота и исполосованную его ногтями, и, словно он, а не оборотни, волк, воет, не зная от чего именно: от вновь вернувшейся тянущей боли или же от чувства абсолютной заполненности. В нем пульсирует два длинных толстых члена, которые поочередно толкаются в него глубже, трутся друг о дружку и задевают вспухшую простату. В итоге побеждает вожделение и Бэкхён, закатывая глаза, тихо постанывает.  
  
— Видишь, какой он ненасытный мальчик? Нашей детке всегда всего мало. Скажите, Ваша Светлость, что Вам мало этого? — подтрунивает над омегой Цаньле и, решая добить Бэкхёна, оттягивает крайнюю плоть на его текущем члене, ласкает его пальцами и ведёт по всей длине вверх-вниз в крайне беглом ритме.  
  
— Прошу… — не выдерживает омега и кусает не слушающиеся его голоса разума губы, при этом опуская руку к горящему огнем анусу. Да, ему больно, но и не менее приятно. Вероятно, после этого раза он проваляется день или два в постели. Но сейчас настолько ему безразлично, что будет потом, когда есть Чанёль и Цаньле, способные довести до помешательства своими искусными действиями. Соблазнители и искусители. Демоны из крови и плоти на грешной земле.  
  
— Не то, Бэкхён-и, — недовольно цокает Цаньле и убирает с возбуждения Бэкхёна свою руку, а Чанёль ведёт языком по одному из его эрогенных мест — заалевшей коже под левой ключицей, в непосредственной близости от бьющегося сердца.  
  
Юноше трудно сказать это: признал — и проиграл. Но он давно уже потерпел поражение, ещё тогда, когда Чанёль сдернул с его рук перчатки и впервые, одарив комплиментами пальцы, поцеловал его своими обветренными, пухлыми губами.  
  
— Мне мало этого.  
  
— Умничка, — целует за ухом влажную от пота кожу Цаньле. — Чанёль, твой ход. Поимей эту детку, как следует. Он заслужил.  
  
Чанёль упирается ладонями о крышку стола и ускоряется, продолжая глядеть на лицо Бэкхёна: глаза блестят под пеленой желания, рот приоткрыт, язык периодически скользит по алым губам. Чанёль без устали вбивается в парня, немного наклоняется и томно целует. Он шипит от боли, когда Бэкхён нечаянно прикусывает до крови его нижнюю губу. Но мстит за это по-своему, врывается языком в рот и уже им трахает его глубины, слыша, как неистово трепыхается в груди сердце омеги. Уши Бэкхёна просто горят от стыда, но чего ему стесняться, если его и так уже оборотни видели таким, каким никто до этого момента, даже он сам не знал о существовании этой стороны себя. Мошонка Чанёля шлепается о яички брата при каждом толчке, а сам альфа хрипит и закатывает глаза от небывалой узости. После он обязательно вылижет Бэкхёна там, чтобы снять боль, но сейчас он уже не способен остановиться, особенно, когда так звучно Бэкхён стонет прямо на ухо его имя. Не брата, а его. И это заставляет где-то там, под кожей, в области груди лопаться пузырики откупоренного на радостях шампанского. Голова идёт кругом. Альфа хмелеет от острого запаха секса, и, кажется, не один он, но и его брат с Бэкхёном, стопы которого удобно устроились у него на груди, а пальцы поджимаются всякий раз, когда Чанёль особенно резко и глубоко толкается в него. Близнецы и Бэкхён теряются во времени и не знают, когда именно, сколько минут спустя их сотрясает мощнейший оргазм. И прежде чем оборотни кончают, они своевременно выскальзывают из максимально растянутого ануса омеги, изливаясь на пол и впалый живот Бэкхёна.  
  
Цаньле обнимает одной рукой лежащего на нем Бэкхёна, а второй водит по груди и раздвинутым ногам, задевая кучерявый лобок и ощущая то, как сперма заполнила пупок омеги. Впервые, глядя на доверительно открытую перед ним шею пленника, он чувствует острую потребность оставить на ней свой след, который не сойдёт долгое время, именно поэтому он предлагает своему брату нечто из ряда вон выходящее. За что, скорее всего, его возненавидит Бэкхён, а он с братом будет вариться в самом раскаленном котле преисподней.  
  
— Чан, а давай сделаем это?  
  
Чанёль, заметивший ранее, как неотрывно Цаньле смотрит на синюю жилку на шее омеги, лишь ответно кивает, соглашаясь с достаточно серьёзным шагом брата — ранее они никогда не совершали подобного поступка, а Бэкхён прекрасно понимает, о чем перебросились парой слов оборотни, поэтому истошно кричит и начинает отбиваться, но всё тщетно. Теперь уже никто не возьмёт его в законные мужья — клыки впиваются в шею, оставляя два глубоких укуса. Он меченный омега. Был помечен своими похитителями и насильниками! Конец всему. Мечтам, надеждам, будущему. Его судьба решена. Омега отныне связан сильнее, нежели узами брака, с ненавистными ему альфами до тех пор, пока кто-то не умрет: он или близнецы. И скорее всего, возможен лишь первый вариант, когда звери насытятся его ослабленным телом и окончательно сломают изнутри, выбросив в лес на съедение диким зверям. Теперь Бэкхёну некуда бежать.  
  


***

  
  
Проходит почти месяц со дня похищения Бэкхёна, вынужденного привыкнуть к своему заточению. Изредка, когда достаёт постиранные вещи своего свадебного костюма, омега вспоминает семью и друзей. В такие моменты его разъедает печаль и горечь. Всё реже он бросает взгляды в сторону леса и всё меньше думает о побеге, пока плескается в воде озера. Чанёлю удалось уговорить Цаньле баловать Бэкхёна походом к водопаду раз в неделю. В остальное время юноше готовят через день горячую ванну. После которой возникает потребность принять её вновь, не всегда, конечно. Эструс прошёл, поэтому похитители не наседают на него с потребностью в сексе. Но стабильно хотя бы раз в день Бэкхёна растягивают длинными пальцами, используя масла, и после он вновь ощущает, как в него проникает естество кого-то из близнецов. Пока что он не может решить, с кем ему приятнее спать: с импульсивным и страстным Цаньле, или же с более обходительным и чувственным Чанёлем. И вообще, он пленник и ему стоит постыдиться подобных рассуждений. Бэкхён слышал о Стокгольмском синдроме, но не думал, что сам будет им страдать, ласково проводя пальцами по следам от клыков на шее, которые до сих пор не зажили, и изредка шипя от боли.  
  
После того памятного дня, когда Бэкхён обзавёлся сразу двумя метками, ему выделили небольшую комнатку на чердаке. Отчего-то альфы были собственниками во всем, даже в отношении своих покоев, поэтому не давали омеге в них подолгу находиться одному.  
  
Граф Бён считает, что больше несчастий с ним уже случится совершенно не может. Что может быть ещё хуже? Но как же он ошибается.   
  
Через день Бэкхёна начинает мутить. В начале подозрения падают на плохо прожаренное мясо или же собранные в лесу грибы или ягоды, но они не оправдываются. Спустя ещё два дня Бэкхёна выворачивает в железный тазик, когда он, встав утром, решает умыться. Нахлынула паника вперемешку с ужасом, ведь это теперь может означать лишь одно, самое страшное и крайне нежелательное — он ждёт ребёнка от этих монстров, которые насилуют его каждый божий день. Они неугомонные и ненасытные, постоянно шепчущие на ухо о том, что им мало Бэкхёна, его сладкого запаха, из-за которого они готовы его разорвать клыками и когтями, повторяющие, что он их и только. Его вновь выворачивает от осознания своего положения, а глаза жжет от слёз.  
  
Парень сидит притихший на постели, подобрав под себя ноги, и гладит пока ещё незаметный живот, который совсем скоро даст знать каждому, что он понёс от альфы. Что теперь с ним будет? Какая уготовлена ему судьба? Родить ребёнка, будучи незамужним — грех и позор. С этого момента он — падший мужчина. Вскоре его назовут доступным и безнравственным. Кто знает, может, эти близнецы, живущие в бедности, когда граф наскучит им, решат подкладывать его под любого, кто предложит несколько золотых, лишь бы накопить капитал? Хотя похитители уверяют его изо дня в день, что он принадлежит им и никто не притронется к нему так, как они. Бэкхён не верит обещаниям. Джуён тоже обещал его защитить от всех невзгод, но до сих пор не нашёл Бэкхёна. Значит, настолько «сильно» он мечтал обручиться с ним. А ещё родители и друзья? Как они могли позабыть о нём? Неужели его никогда никто не любил, даже они? Может, стоит уже согласиться и начать новый отрезок жизни, не вспоминая о прошлом? Там, где будут он, близнецы и его дети? В конце концов, он меченный омега. Ведь близнецы не сделали бы этого, если бы не хотели создать свою семью. Пускай Цаньле не подаёт и вида, но по Чанёлю видно, насколько они в этом нуждаются. Возможно, именно они станут теми, кто подарит ему любовь?  
  
Бэкхён вздрагивает, услышав разговор близнецов на повышенных тонах, раздающийся этажом ниже в покоях одного из них. Ему становится интересно, что же стало камнем преткновения между братьями, поэтому тихонько на цыпочках подкрадывается к приоткрытой двери. Он замечает крайне обеспокоенных похитителей, которые напоминают ему неопытных дебютанток, впервые оказавшихся на званом вечере, где будут официально представлены знати в поисках подходящей кандидатуры для замужества.  
  
— Всё зашло слишком далеко, Цаньле… Это уже не похоже на месть, — Чанёль побежденно вздыхает и продолжает обеспокоенно расхаживать по комнате с заведенными за спину руками.  
  
— Я сам знаю, — кусает ноготь на большом пальце старший из братьев и хмуро поглядывает на мерцающие за окном звёзды. Даже они напоминают об их личной ярчайшей звезде, Бэкхёне, ставшем для обоих братьев светилом дня и ночи, манящего своей красотой и ароматом. Боже, он совсем потерял голову от этого омеги!  
  
— И что теперь прикажешь делать? — Чанёль боится услышать в ответ самый ненавистный его нутру вариант, но брат, словно потешаясь над ним, озвучивает именно этот:  
  
— Нужно вернуть Бэкхёна его семье. Наша месть состоялась. Больше нет необходимости держать мальчишку у нас.  
  
Чанёль не согласен. Его внутренний зверь тоже недовольно скалится и негодующе рычит. Он не собирается терять омегу, который стал ему слишком дорогим и незаменимым. Изредка он видел в Бэкхёне свою мать, хотя никогда её и не знал. Была в графе Бёне эта материнская забота, положенная ему по статусу омеги. И тогда Чанёлю хотелось просто обнять пленника, шептать какие-то сентиментальные глупости на ухо и нежно целовать в щеку.  
  
— Цань, может, мы можем оставить…  
  
— Исключено, — разрушает последние надежды Чанёля на иллюзию семейного счастья старший из близнецов. — Отец подключил к поискам наёмников-ликанов рода Ли, вскоре он точно выйдет на нас. Знаешь ведь, что мы собирались оставаться в тени. Лишь поиметь его женишка и вернуть, подмочив репутацию Джуёну.  
  
Цаньле умалчивает об одном моменте. Конечно, именно так он и хотел поступить, но их планы начали рушиться, стоило только оказаться Бэкхёну в их доме. И тогда уже альфа совершенно позабыл о мести, глядя в эти бездонные глаза и ощущая цепкие тонкие пальцы юноши. Ему хотелось подарить неискушенному созданию то, на что он не был способен, — нежность. Он уже и позабыл, что такое «любить», но, оказывается, это чувство полностью не растворилось в нём, ждало момента, когда сможет вновь расцвести.  
  
— О-отец? — стоящий за дверью Бэкхён прикладывает к губам ладонь. Значит, эти альфы — сыновья графа Пака? И всё это было с самого начала всего лишь местью? Глупый, глупый Бэкхён, понадеявшийся, что близнецы начали испытывать к нему чувства, что у них, может, что-то да получится, что, возможно, его дети появятся на свет и будут расти в полноценной семье.  
  
— Подслушивать — нехорошо, — тут же омега охает от боли и неожиданного рыка в левое ухо. Пальцы Цаньле с силой сжимают его плечо и заталкивают юношу в комнату.  
  
— Вы незаконнорожденные? — догадывается Бэкхён, переводя свой взгляд с одного брата на другого.  
  
— Детка узнала слишком много. Не к добру это, — щерится Чанёль и глубоко вздыхает: ну вот зачем Бэкхён навострил свои ушки, когда этого совершенно не требовалось?  
  
Возможно, Чанёлю бы удалось уговорить брата, и омега остался бы с ними: после они покинули бы этот дом и отправились строить новый на территории другого королевства. Он слышал, что где-то на южных землях есть страна, где правит безродный альфа, дарующий земли каждому нуждающемуся. Быть может, там бы они и смогли с Бэкхёном не только вместе жить без хлопот, но и стать замужними.  
  
— Лучше, может, убьём его и выкинем на съедение хищникам в лесу? — в шутку предлагает Цаньле, понимая, что слишком привязался к этому парнишке и вряд ли будет способен на подобное, но Бэкхён не в курсе его мыслей, поэтому дергается и впечатывается спиной в дверь, окидывая его испуганным взглядом широко распахнутых глаз.  
  
— Перестань, ты его пугаешь, брат, — Чанёль подходит и успокаивающе гладит по щеке дрожащего омегу. — Не бойся, мы же обещали, что не сделаем тебе ничего плохого, Бэкхён-а.  
  
И после этих слов пленник не может сдержать в себе всю накопившуюся за месяц заточения обиду и злость.  
  
— Не сделаете? Вы украли меня из-под венца, берёте против желания с тех самых пор, держите, как своего пленника, пометили, и я… Неважно! — Бэкхён решает умолчать о своем предположении касательно беременности.  
  
— И ты что? — хмурится, поднимаясь со стула, Цаньле и наступает на парнишку. Неужели это то, о чем он начал задумываться в последние недели, когда обнимал омегу и ощущал ладонью странное тепло, исходящее от низа живота мальчишки? Но тогда он отбросил кажущиеся ему абсурдными мысли. А сейчас, вновь учуяв запах и услышав ненароком вырвавшиеся слова пленника, подозрения вернулись с удвоенной силой. Теперь он уверен, что оказался прав.  
  
— Не вашего ума дело! — плюёт в лицо молодому альфе Бэкхён, и его тут же скручивает от очередных рвотных спазмов. — Ненавижу вас! Горите в аду!  
  
Парень плачет и старается прикрыть живот, в котором уже зародилась новая жизнь. Но тут же, как ужаленный, убирает руку, чтобы похитители не узнали, что именно натворили и не решили расправиться с ним или же избавиться от плода. Может, после этого Бэкхён никогда не сможет иметь детей. Зачастую альфы, узнав, что их муж нагулял от другого, не контролируют свой гнев, после их необдуманных действий их вторые половинки становятся бесплодными. Граф Бён не хочет пережить подобное. Юноша вновь накрывает ладонью рот и пытается успокоиться, чтобы его случайно не стошнило на пол покоев Цаньле. Этот может разозлиться даже от подобного. Цань никогда не церемонился с ним.  
  
— Эй, Бэкхён-и, ты чего? — Чанёль присаживается на корточки и берет омегу за плечи, заглядывая в мокрое от слез и раскрасневшееся лицо.  
  
От Бэкхёна разит отчаяньем и страхом. Он подхватывает парня на руки и уносит вниз, где уже давно дожидается юношу наполненная горячей водой деревянная ванна. Чанёль трет его тело губкой и успокаивающе целует шею, пока омега в его руках продолжает всхлипывать. Эти странные перепады настроения и слезы, совершенно несвойственные столь храброму и выносливому омеге, выбивают оборотня из колеи.  
  
Когда он возвращается к брату, то его встречает смачный удар в челюсть. От неожиданности Чанёль падает на пол и, взявшись за саднящую скулу, смотрит с неприкрытым удивлением на брата.  
  
— Какая муха тебя укусила?  
  
— Я говорил тебе не кончать в него, безмозглый идиот! — клацает вылезшими клыками Цаньле и яростно сверкает звериными золотыми радужками.  
  
— Причем здесь это? — конечно, Чанёль согласен, что проявил слабость и повязался с Бэкхёном, но это было уже тогда, когда течка практически отступила. И это «практически» сейчас не даёт ему покоя и заставляет обеспокоенно моргать глазами, поднимаясь с пола.  
  
— Ты слепой? Или совсем утратил свой волчий нюх?  
  
Чанёль старается вспомнить запах Бэкхёна: как всегда сладковатый, но при этом чувствуются нотки свежескошенной травы и какой-то незнакомый терпкий запах, из-за которого альфе хотелось обнять омегу и не выпускать из своих объятий, защитить от всего мира. Такие странные порывы обусловлены лишь тогда, когда альфа пытается защитить свою семью, своих детей, а это означает, что...  
  
— Он беременный, — озвучивает находящийся в оцепенении от своей догадки Чанёль. Он допустил самую огромную оплошность, на которую только был способен. Странное чувство. Изумление, граничащее с отчаянием, и какая-то безумная радость, что Бэкхён носит под сердцем именно его ребёнка.  
  
— Да, в его утробе наш волчонок. Я заподозрил это дней десять назад, когда посторонний аромат, исходящий от Бэкхёна, начал усиливаться. Ещё и это странное желание, чтобы Бэкхён был всегда рядом. Мой зверь просто убивался от тоски, когда я находился вдалеке от омеги, — Цаньле плюхается на кровать и проводит рукой по волосам, призывая себя успокоиться. Уже ничего не изменишь.  
  
— И что мы теперь будем делать? Мы же не поступим с ним так, как отец с нашей матерью? — Чанёль кладёт на плечо брату руку и вопрошающе смотрит в глаза Цаньле, подмечая то, что тот не менее взволнован и напуган.  
  
— Нет, конечно, нет, — мотает головой Цаньле. — Бэкхён-и, наше крошечное счастье, не заслужил этого.  
  
Сердце болезненно сжимается, стоит лишь подумать, что Цаньле лишится омеги, отца их будущего с Чанёлем сына, и никогда его не увидит. Если они откажутся от беременного Бэкхёна, то уподобятся своему отцу, который идентично поступил с их матерью почти двадцатью тремя годами ранее. Это поступок бесчестных выродков. Они и так звери, но это не означает, что их души не остались человеческими. Да, Цаньле мечтал отомстить, но всего лишь обесчестить жениха и проучить Джуёна. Их род и так очернён и смешан с мерзостью предательства. Пора уже искоренить зло и вернуть их роду Пак порядочность. Рыба гниёт с головы. Поэтому стоит уничтожить голову.  
  
— Тогда что? — Чанёль присаживается рядом с братом, сцепив руки в замок и поглядывая на кажущийся ему месяц как слишком пустым безымянный палец.  
  
— У герцога нет детей, его род обрывается, поэтому мы можем унаследовать всё его состояние, — делится своим планом с Чанёлем альфа. — Когда мой внутренний голос начал шептать о положении Бэкхёна, это не давало мне покоя. И сейчас я понимаю, что это отличная возможность, чтобы восторжествовала справедливость.  
  
— Ты хочешь предложить… — Чанёль догадывается, какой план созрел в голове брата.  
  
— У нас нет выбора, — поднимает взгляд на него Цаньле. В любом случае, когда-нибудь это бы произошло. — Я не хочу, чтобы мои дети повторили мою судьбу.  
  
— Значит, ты всё-таки любишь его? — понимающе качает головой Чанёль. Он сам пал под чарами юного графа Бёна.  
  
— Мы же с тобой близнецы, одна душа на двоих, Чанёль. Если ты его любишь, то и я не смог не влюбиться, — печально улыбается Цаньле и берет с постели покрывало. Ночь холодная, а распаренный после ванны Бэкхён может простудиться в одной ночной сорочке и под тонким одеялом.  
  
С наступлением ночи альфы-близнецы вновь приходят в комнату Бэкхёна и вместо того, чтобы вновь насладиться юношеским телом, закутав его в покрывало, переносят в свои покои, укладывают на кровать Цаньле, обнимая спереди и сзади своими длинными конечностями, и тихо нашептывают о том, что всё будет хорошо, что пройдёт время, и Бэкхён примет свою судьбу такой, какой она является.  
  
Они обещают, что не бросят ни его, ни их детей, что они будут заботиться, холить и лелеять их будущего мужа. Впервые они признаются Бэкхёну в любви, отчего тот жмурится, сжимает кулаки и трясется, не смея поверить этим слишком приторным речам, произнесенным из уст его похитителей и насильников, а ещё отцов его будущего дитя. Он понимает, что не сможет их ненавидеть. Давно перестал. От этого ему и стало с недавних пор страшно. Бэкхён привязывался и влюблялся в них всё больше изо дня в день. Страшные пытки стали сладкими, угрозы — обещаниями, а грубая хватка — нежными прикосновениями. Бэкхён начал утопать в любви, чужой и своей. Придёт час и он назовёт Чанёля и Цаньле своими возлюбленными, мужьями, отцами своих детей.

 

 **Примечание:**  
  
* вольный перевод строчек песни «Sun & Moo» группы Above & Beyond:  
 _«You were the sun and moon to me.  
Iʼll never get over you, youʼll never get over me.»_


	4. Обжигающий лёд

**Ты никогда не уходишь,  
Ты всегда здесь, (не даешь дышать)  
Внутри меня.  
Мне некуда бежать,  
Исчезаю…  
Защитник мой, сбегаю от тебя,  
Не в силах противиться — что хочешь, забирай,  
Я медленно ломаюсь…  
Ты тот, кто нужен мне,  
Но все уже в прошлом…  
Тот, кто нужен мне,  
Но все уже позади…  
Я все тебе отдам,  
Поглоти меня,  
Ведь все уже в прошлом, все уже позади…  
Я все тебе отдам,  
Отпусти меня,  
Поймай при падении…  
Я знаю, все уже позади,  
Нечего терять.  
Я снова люблю тебя,  
И знаю, все уже в прошлом, все уже позади…  
  
(Red — Already over)**

  
  
Время похоже на льющийся бешеным потоком водопад. Вскоре сезон лета сменяет золотистая осень, и спустя быстротечные дни на землю опускается первый снег. По подсчётам Цаньле ребёнок Бэкхёна должен появиться на свет в канун католического Рождества, что само по себе является счастливым знаком. Именно при этом разговоре Бэкхён узнал, что у Чанёля и Цаньле день рождения приходится на конец ноября, двадцать седьмое число. И вскоре этот день должен был настать.  
  
Но омега даже не догадывается, какой вопрос собираются ему задать на свои именины близнецы, припрятав золотой перстень с редчайшим бледно-голубым еремеевитом. Каждый из альф безмерно ревнует Бэкхёна, но они никогда не признаются в этом друг другу, не желая делить этого изумительного юношу даже с родным и любимым человеком. Им не превратить одно обручальное кольцо в два, как и сердце этого омеги. Но приходится мириться, изнывать от ревности, но принять то, что Бэкхён любим не только одним. Они понимают чувства друг друга, поэтому разрешают касаться друг другу парня так, как сами этого хотели бы. Когда-нибудь обязательно отыщется тот, кто осудит их за эту любовь, за то, каким способом они её заполучили, но никогда не потупят стыдливо взгляд, согласившись с мнением других, а будут продолжать уверенно смотреть вперёд, не боясь признать своих чувств к Бэкхёну. Он ежедневно пребывает в муках выбора, и ему приходится от этого несладко, каждого этот омега любит по-своему, находит в каждом что-то своё, во что смог влюбиться, складывая портрет своего идеального мужчины. Братья понимают, почему так произошло: они с рождения — единый организм, чахнущий и увядающий без второй половины. В Чанёле больше мягкости, когда в Цаньле — упёртости. Выросшие без родителей, каждый из них несёт в себе частичку отца или матери: Чанёль пошёл характером именно в маму, а Цаньле — в отца, при этом он перенял материнскую любовь, милосердие и некий романтизм, чего никогда не наблюдалось в Джуёне. Бэкхёну повезло, что он не столкнулся с жестокостью мужа после их свадьбы и попал в руки его незаконнорожденных сыновей. Ранее близнецы не верили в судьбу и в то, что жизнь способна даровать им нечто хорошее, но стоило в их жизни появиться Бэкхёну, как они готовы поменять свою точку зрения и поверить, что существуют высшие силы, вознаграждающие тех, у кого была нелегкая судьба.  
  
Близнецы проявляют мягкосердечие и не смеют противиться переполненному мольбой взгляду Бэкхёна, проводящего всё чаще своё время у окна, печально глядя на тонкую протоптанную звериными лапами лесную тропинку, ведущую куда-то, где кипит людская жизнь. Впервые за всё время его пребывания в их домике оборотни на своих волчьих спинах, сменяя друг друга, доставляют юношу в небольшую деревню, чтобы тот прошелся по узким улочкам и смог вновь ощутить временную свободу в привычной ему среде. Тогда они не знали, чем всё закончится, думая лишь о счастье своего драгоценного возлюбленного и о его тоскливом взоре.  
  
Чанёль с Цаньле уходят за мукой и мясом для праздничного стола в честь предстоящего дня рождения, наказывая омеге проявлять осторожность и не натворить глупостей. Но юноша обещает, что не сбежит, будучи благодарным за такой подарок в виде нескольких часов в привычной для него обстановке.  
  
Бэкхён старается ни с кем не разговаривать, прячется под капюшоном длинной мантии и прикрывает половину лица натянутым до переносицы широким шарфом, чтобы никто не смог узнать в нём суженного герцога Пака. От страдающей косоглазием подслеповатой продавщицы яблок ему удаётся выведать о судьбе своих родителей, которые, как оказалось, последние месяцы проживали в замке Джуёна и помогали с поисками сына. Юношу овевает тоска по дому и родным, когда он слышит ответ женщины, а грудь разрывают когти греха и горького чувства вины: где-то его мать оплакивает похищение своего сына и теряет с каждым днём веру в то, что он жив. Бэкхён писал каждую неделю письма, где рассказывал родителям, что с ним всё хорошо, что о нём заботятся, что он, к своему стыду, каким-то неведомым способом, влюбился. После недели насильного пребывания в домике похитителей он не думал о том, что действительно его тело брали без его желания потому, что ещё при первом разе, когда его лишь ласкали руки похитителей, он не ощутил ни разу отвращения к прикосновениям близнецов, словно так оно и должно было быть, словно они были его судьбой. Бэкхён не один раз просил Чанёля и Цаньле передать небольшую весточку-письмо родителям, чтобы те не волновались за него и знали, что с ним всё хорошо, но оборотни лишь мотали головами и говорили, что это слишком рискованно. Бэкхёну же приходилось лишь с тоской смотреть на то, как Цаньле забирает очередное письмо из его рук, и то бесследно исчезает, скорее всего, в огне печи.  
  
На лице омеги всё же появляется улыбка, когда он слышит шум толпы, споры народа с продавцами и целый поток причин, почему им должны снизить цену за тот или иной продукт, либо до него доносится плачь капризных детей, когда матери не купили им сладость или соломенную игрушку. Бэкхёну неожиданно дарят грушу с пожеланиями рождения крепкого и здорового малыша, когда видят выпирающее пузо беременного омеги. Он продолжает брести по заполненному людьми рынку и изредка надкусывает фрукт, смакуя сладковатый вкус. Сейчас не сезон, но ему щедро вручили дорогую по цене в это время года грушу, которую часто добавляли в выпечку у него дома. Вкус и аромат детства.  
  
Под ногами хрустят засохшие осенние листья, в воздухе витает запах сушенных фруктов, вяленого мяса, рыбы и цветов. Слышится перезвон кружек и тарелок в таверне и громкие голоса уже подвыпивших мужчин, начавших завывать народные песни, вызывая улыбку на лице Бэкхёна. Когда-то он тоже так наклюкался с Кёнсу, что вместо своей опочивальни направился вместе со своим другом спать в конюшню, а утром их разбудили ругающаяся мать и злая чета До, не находящая себе места после того, как их сын не спустился утром к завтраку. Тогда они были беззаботными детьми, а сейчас вскоре станут родителями своих, которые будут шалить не меньше них. Кёнсу должен был уже родить. Бэкхён обещал стать крестным отцом, но обстоятельства не давали ему выполнить обещание. Но когда-нибудь они обязательно вновь увидятся. Бэкхён безумно скучает по улыбке друга, такой лучезарной и редкой.  
  
Находясь в эйфории от переполняющих его нутро светлых чувств, Бэкхён придумывает имя для своего ребёнка — Исин. Звучит мягко, но при этом есть некая сила. Очень подходящее имя для первенца, особенно для альфы, если верить словам ликанов: так повелось в их роду, что от альф рождаются исключительно альфы. А так же это китайское имя — благодарность матери близнецов за то, что она родила двух замечательных сыновей, которые всего лишь потеряли себя в жизни. Бэкхён гладит свой живот, ощущая дающего добро на такое имя пинком маленькой ножки малыша, и надеется, что оно так же придётся по душе близнецам. Он настолько с головой уходит в красочное воображаемое будущее, что не замечает, как налетает на стражника, из-за чего вместе с сильным порывом ветра с него слетает капюшон, и служитель закона не смеет сдержать громкого возгласа, узнав в светловолосом молодом человеке пропавшего супруга герцога Джуёна.  
  
— Вот так удача! — грубые пальцы в перчатке хватают за запястье омегу, словно клешни краба, и мужчина пятится назад, утягивая за собой из толпы юношу.  
  
— Погодите, мне нужно… Отпустите! — Бэкхён старается разжать пальцы на своей кисти, но все его попытки тщетны, поэтому он продолжает вырываться, пинаться, бить кулаком спину мужчины и оглядываться назад в поисках кого-то из близнецов. Вот-вот он лишится их навсегда. Тех, от кого так отчаянно пытался убежать, а теперь не хочет возвращаться домой. Не таким образом. Он должен хотя бы попрощаться!  
  
— Прошу вас, сэр! Вы должны меня слушаться! Отпустите сейчас же!  
  
— Мне точно перепадёт золотишко! Надо же, сам граф Бён! Я буду сказочно богат! — не слушает омегу стражник, ведя в сторону привязанной лошади и оглядываясь, чтобы никто из других блюстителей порядка на рынке не заметил его и не отнял «добычу».  
  
Бэкхён испытывает дежавю, когда его против воли усаживают на коня, который тут же несётся галопом в сторону замка Джуёна. Он всю дорогу заставляет стражника удивленно коситься на себя, когда с заядлым постоянством призывает неизвестных тому «Чанёля» и «Цаньле» и вызывает у мужчины недоумение: юноша зачем-то сопротивляется, хотя должен быть счастлив — возвращается обратно в семью и к будущему мужу.  
  
Когда они проезжают главные ворота, то Бэкхёна, который в этот момент повторно пытается сбежать, ухватившись за узду, чтобы вернуться на базарную площадь, поспешно спускают с лошади и ведут в сторону обеденной, где в этот момент потчевает герцог.  
  
Омега сразу узнаёт своего супруга по огромной, похожей на медвежью, фигуре, сидящей в центре стола. Мужчина испивает лучшее вино из погребов своего огромного замка и пробует его вкус на своих губах, облизываясь и прикрыв глаза. Обратной дороги нет, поэтому мнущийся у дверей юноша пытается выдавить улыбку при взгляде на Джуёна. Вот и всё. Теперь он вновь вернется к прежней жизни.  
  
Стоит ему сделать один шаг вперед, как неожиданно со спины раздаётся голос графини Бён, которая тут же бросается на шею своему сыну и безудержно плачет, не веря, что обнимает родное чадо.  
  
— Бэкхён, наш мальчик!  
  
— Мама, — на время омега забывает о своих переживаниях, стоит лишь его родителям оказаться рядом. Пара крупных капель слёз скатывается по щекам Бэкхёна. Точно он не может сказать, отчего плачет: от того, что впервые за столько месяцев повидался с семьёй, или же из-за чувства вины перед родителями за то, что полюбил своих похитителей и не хотел их покидать.  
  
Мимо Бэкхёна не проходит то, насколько похудела и осунулась его мать, пока он сжимал её стан. В волосах стоящего рядом отца значительно прибавилось седых волос за время похищения сына. Опять чувство вины гложет Бэкхёна. Он заставил переживать родных, отнял здоровье и сон. Он плохой и неблагодарный сын, променявший родительскую любовь на свою тягу к двум альфам-похитителям, с которыми познал искусство любви.  
  
Джуён приглашает всех сесть за стол и желает послушать, что же приключилось с его супругом и почему его никак не могли найти. Бэкхён смотрит с опаской и долей озадаченности на него, не замечая радости в глаза мужчины. Герцог лишь сильнее поджимает губы и, задумавшись о чём-то, проводит пальцами по бороде, бросая короткий взгляд на мантию юноши, которую тот отказался снимать, несмотря на то, что под ней находилась просторная рубаха с серым кофтаном и панталоны с вязаным белым трико. Никто не знает, что омеге станет просто стыдно, когда его живот будет выпирать слишком заметно. Его и так не спрятать. Он не понимает, как сможет смотреть в глаза родителям и супругу. Хотя уже невозможно скрыть своей беременности. Просто так Бэкхён ощущает себя более комфортно, словно плащ дарует ему защиту, которую он чувствовал в присутствии близнецов.  
  
Кряхтя и неказисто опустившись на стул, Бэкхён не решается выдавать близнецов, поэтому врёт о том, что его держали связанным с повязкой на глазах в каком-то зловонном погребе, а своих похитителей он никогда в глаза не видел.  
  
Когда герцог Пак интересуется, как же Бэкхён оказался на базарной площади, то тот вновь лукавит: ему удалось сбежать, но из-за постоянного чувства стыда он боялся вернуться домой и стать тянущим на дно грузом для своего рода. Джуён лишь коротко кивает, отпивая из кубка вино, и изредка щурит глаза, словно пытается распознать, где Бэкхён солгал в своём рассказе.  
  
Родители юноши странно молчаливы, а графиня Бён с вызывающей недоумение грустью и сожалением смотрит на своего вновь обретённого сына, периодически сжимая руку мужа. Бэкхён тоже не произносит ни слова и старается найти подходящее объяснение для того, чтобы вновь увидеться с близнецами. Вряд ли его родители примут его странную любовь. Врать бесполезно. Бэкхён влюбился в тех, чьего ребёнка носит под сердцем. И он совершенно не понимает, как сможет жить дальше в разлуке, играя роль любящего супруга для герцога Пака.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты трахался с ними, похотливый блядун! — град пощечин опускается на маленькое лицо потрясённого Бэкхёна.  
  
Всё до этой секунды было хорошо: Джуён отобедал с ним и родителями, попросил слуг его вымыть, а после они спокойно разговаривали в покоях герцога, казалось, что он даже не заметил живота Бэкхёна, пока вдруг он не повёл себя подобным образом, стоило только родителям графа Бёна оставить их наедине.  
  
— Как ты мог подставиться им?! — мужчина брезгливо смотрит на живот беременного юноши и фыркает от омерзения.  
  
— Они изнасиловали меня! Я не по доброй воле! — Бэкхён неказисто приземляется попой на кровать и старается угомонить бешено стучащее сердце. Ему не стоит волноваться, когда он в положении. Это может негативно отразиться на развитии плода, о котором он беспокоится сейчас больше, чем о ноющих от боли покрасневших щеках. Конечно, когда он забеременел, он желал Чанёля и открылся ему, даже больше, нежели хотел. Но сейчас ему страшно говорить правду, когда его будущий муж взбешён и зол. И это пугает Бэкхёна не так сильно, как глядящие на него с ненавистью глаза.  
  
— И сейчас ты беременный от этих мразей! — не может угомонить свой гнев Джуён, который он сдерживал несколько часов, играя заботливого и наивного супруга в присутствии родителей Бэкхёна. И теперь, наконец, он может выплеснуть всё своё негодование.  
  
Этот мелкий щенок осрамил его: теперь каждый будет думать, что муж герцога Пака — подстилка. А он так долго искал непорочного омегу, благодаря которому смог бы улучшить отношение к себе практически находящегося на грани мятежа народа и, конечно, короля. Если бы этот мальчишка смотрел на него влюбленными глазами, то и люди подумали бы, что Джуён не такой уж тиран и самовлюбленный донжуан, как о нём говорят.  
  
— Эти «мрази» ни разу не били меня! — Бэкхён, находясь в замке герцога, теперь абсолютно не уверен: спасся ли он от чудовищ или же, наоборот, оказался в руках монстра.  
  
— Ах ты, поганец! — Джуён хватает юношу за волосы, приподнимая над кроватью, и выдыхает ему прямо в лицо, при этом его губы кривятся от смешения запаха юноши с его похитителями и зародившимся малышом. — Запомни, как только завтра состоится наша свадьба, ты — мой. А от этого выродка мы избавим тебя в ближайшие дни.  
  
Так он и поступит. А всем скажет, что младенец умер при преждевременных родах. Этому выродку нет места в замке, и он не имеет права перенять титул Джуёна.  
  
С уходом герцога из его покоев Бэкхён сразу укладывается на постель, прижимает к туловищу ноги и хватается за уже достаточно заметный живот. Обычно ребёнок развивается в утробе омеги от семи до восьми месяцев, но так как этот не совсем обычный, а от способных обращаться в полноценных волков альф, то такие, более сильные дети рождаются на шестой. Они обращаются в щенков уже внутри родителя, поэтому их рождение — достаточно болезненный и доставляющий много мучений процесс. Нужно, чтобы они случайно не вспороли брюхо омеги своими когтями. Поэтому младенцы от ликанов рождались зачастую недоношенными и за ними нужен был двойной уход. Но такие случаи были крайне редки или вовсе единичны в этом королевстве.  
  
Бэкхён не хочет лишаться этого ребёнка. Он успел полюбить его. Ему хочется родить от близнецов, а не от этого чудовища. Бэкхён дергает ногой, когда ощущает очередной толчок своего сына. Юноша прерывисто вздыхает и шмыгает носом, чувствуя себя птицей, пойманной в золотую клетку.  
  
Он поднимает блестящие от нахлынувших слёз глаза на распахнутую занавеску, открывающую ему вид из окна, и судорожно втягивает через рот воздух. Хотел бы он, чтобы лунный свет оказался прозрачными верёвками, по которым он смог бы сбежать из замка. Родители бы поняли его. Они и так смотрели во время обеда так, словно о чём-то догадывались: совершенно не осуждали, а волновались. Мать постоянно интересовалась, всё ли у Бэкхёна хорошо и, кажется, со светящейся в глазах теплотой смотрела на ойкавшего сына, когда в его утробе переворачивался ребёнок.  
  
Бён стирает с лица слёзы. Он не заплачет, не признает поражения. Он должен быть сильным, как и учили его близнецы. Даже когда Бэкхён спал с ними в последующие ночи после их признания в любви, ликаны шептали ему просьбу не сдаваться и не терять силу воли. Они были рядом не для того, чтобы сломить его духом, а чтобы подарить семейное счастье, быть семьёй, о которой Бэкхён давно мечтал, вздыхая, глядя на счастливого друга, выходящего весной замуж.  
  
Молодой человек не замечает, как погружается в тревожный сон. Именно в нём он видит себя, пекущего вместе с Чанёлем хлеб, когда Цаньле с привычным ему недовольным выражением лица жарит мясо, а за столом стучат ложками проголодавшиеся дети. Их дети. Трое миловидных сынишек и самая маленькая с рыжеватыми кудряшками на голове дочурка.  
  
Яркий диск полной луны повисает над замком. Умиротворяюще ухает филин. Стража практически засыпает на своих постах, поэтому не обращает внимания на вспыхнувшие в темноте две пары золотистых глаз и короткое злобное рычание.  
  
Бэкхён, будто ощущая близость родного и любимого, непроизвольно стонет во сне и переворачивается с одного бока на другой, сжимая в руках мягкую подушку. Тихий вдох и тёплая улыбка. Он не желает терять это прекрасное сновидение, где они с близнецами-ликанами клянутся в верности внутри церкви Святой Елены. На Бэкхёне в это прекрасное мгновение сверкает светло-бежевый наряд с узорами из золотой нити, когда на Чанёле винно-красный, а на Цаньле — темно-сиреневый. Обе руки омеги покоятся на ладонях своих будущих супругов, а губы шепчут клятву, связывающую их навеки. Это их свадьба. С ароматом белых роз, лепестками которых усеян пол, и ярким осенним солнцем, играющим на разноцветных мозаиках окон церкви. Бэкхён приподнимается на носочках и дарит целомудренный поцелуй каждому из своих мужей, шепчущих ему на ухо своё признание:  
  
 _«— Бэкхён-и, я люблю тебя. Я и Цаньле, ты навсегда наш. Во веки веков»._  
  
Ощущение губ слишком реально и осязаемо, поэтому Бэкхён мычит и нехотя разлепляет сонные глаза, моргая длинными ресницами, но отпечаток поцелуя не сходит, как и терпкий запах альфы, по которому он успел соскучиться за весь день.  
  
— Бэкхён-а, проснись, наша прелесть, — ласковое поглаживание незащищенной кожи на шее, от которого омега вздрагивает. Это ощущение он не забудет никогда. Только один способен вызывать мурашки на его теле и трепет от легких поглаживаний.  
  
— Чанёль? — Бэкхён широко распахивает свои глаза и тут же протирает их, чтобы понять: не продолжение ли это его ночных грёз? Но наклонившийся к изголовью его кровати оборотень со светящимися янтарными глазами реален, как никогда. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Мы возвращаем себе то, что принадлежит нам по праву, — отвечает за брата Цаньле, заходя осторожно в покои Бэкхёна, чтобы не дай бог не заскрипела дверь, а Чанёль тем временем продолжает вырисовывать мозольчатыми подушечками пальцев узоры на шее омеги и одаривать юношу мечтательной улыбкой.  
  
Бэкхён не может не ответить на неё и вторит тёмноволосому близнецу. Оборотни кажутся ему ещё более прекрасными, чем он их запомнил, несмотря на уставшие лица с впалыми глазами, в которых играет беспокойство. Он однозначно польщён, что такие красавцы до сих пор думают о нём и Бэкхён нужен им. Значит, он им не глубоко безразличен. И дело вовсе не в ребёнке, который должен появиться на свет уже совсем скоро.  
  
Боги, Бэкхён так счастлив, что может вновь увидеть этих молодых людей и попрощаться с ними! Но одно не даёт ему покоя:  
  
— С ума сошли? Джуён, он же убьёт вас, если прознает что безродные оборотни вновь решили выкрасть его жениха! — отбрасывает одеяло Бэкхён и свешивает ноги с кровати, пытаясь нащупать под ней свои туфли.  
  
— Нет, Бэкхён, — мотает головой Чанёль и любезно протягивает омеге шелковую накидку. — Отныне мы больше не безродные оборотни. Перед тобой Его Светлости, герцоги Пак. С этого дня — это наши законные владения. И завтра будет наша с тобой свадьба, а не с тем, кто не достоин даже твоего изящного мизинца.  
  
Альфа целует руку юноши, который в очередной раз вздрагивает от этого тёплого прикосновения. При этом Бэкхён хмурится и обеспокоенно смотрит на Чанёля.  
  
— Но свита герцога, Чан… Она не допустит.  
  
— Тш, солнце, успокойся, — Чанёль подаётся ближе и целомудренно целует Бэкхёна. — Слишком многие не в восторге от правления Джуёна, даже его верные подданные. Именно благодаря им мы с Цаньле и смогли проникнуть в замок.  
  
Он поднимается с кровати и помогает встать Бэкхёну, понимая, насколько омеге в положении тяжело это даётся самому. Чанёль уверен, что Джуён, заметивший живот графа Бёна, не оказал никакой заботы и повёл себя, как бесчувственная деревяшка.  
  
— Твою комнату и Джуёна соединяет тайный проход. Так нам сказала прислуга, — подаёт голос Цаньле и окидывает взглядом покои юноши.  
  
— Прислуга? Значит, действительно все в сговоре с вами? — Бэкхён следит за тем, как светловолосый оборотень вынимает шпагу и ощупывает второй рукой каждый дюйм растянувшегося вдоль всей стены шкафа с книжными полками, к которым Бэкхён, как бы не любил книги, не притронулся и не проявил никакого внимания, так как он был обеспокоен совсем иным.  
  
— Думаешь, многие любят Джуёна? — фыркает Чанёль. — Каждый мечтает, чтобы наконец-то его место занял более достойный. Он не в праве носить свой титул. Это не одежды, которые, запятнав, можно постирать. Нам придётся долго завоёвывать уважение народа и восстанавливать земли после всего, что он натворил, пока кутил и забавлялся с очередным или очередной омегой.  
  
— Надо поторопиться. Останься здесь, детка. Мы сами справимся со всем. Пора оказать визит нашему дорогому папочке. Вот он удивится, — хмыкает Цаньле, дергая подсвечник на себя, отчего открывается одна из створок книжного шкафа.  
  
Он не замечает блестящее в темноте лезвие ножа, только улавливает терпкий горьковатый запах, который Бэкхён успел возненавидеть всем сердцем.  
  
— Цаньле! — выкрикивает взволнованно Бэкхён, но запоздало, так как короткий кинжал застревает в боку альфы. Тот резко подаётся назад и рычит, обнажая когти и клыки.  
  
— Так и знал, что это именно вы, выродки! — выходит из тайного прохода на свет Джуён и тянется к револьверу за поясом, но Чанёль молниеносно оказывается возле него и не даёт руке лечь на курок.  
  
— Наш статус не говорит ни о чем, а вот поведение — да, — ликан пытается выкрутить кисть мужчины и обезвредить. — Это ты — настоящая мразь, недостойная появления на этот свет. Сколько невинных жизней ты загубил?!  
  
— Нужно было вспороть брюхо вашей шлюхе-матери до того, как она прыгнула в реку, чтобы спасти своих щенков, — хрипит Джуён и отталкивает от себя нежеланного сына, при этом оружие падает на пол и откатывается к кровати, рядом с которой стоит Бэкхён.  
  
— Думаешь, тебе помогут? — кашляюще смеётся Цаньле и убирает окровавленную руку с раны. — Кто захочет рисковать своей жизнью ради такого гнилого человека? Никто! Всем проще смириться с новыми хозяевами замка.  
  
— Король не допустит! — косится на револьвер Джуён и призывает своих людей. — Стража!  
  
— Она не придёт. Даже самому королю осточертели твои выходки! — мотает в ответ головой стоящий в метре от него Чанёль.  
  
Его тело уже начало перевоплощаться в волка: виски и скулы покрыты темной шерстью, глаза блестят опасным золотом и оттопыренные уши заострились, слыша каждый шорох и биение сердца оппонента. Парень не видит в мужчине отца и никогда, кажется, не воспринимал его таковым, поэтому не испытывает жалости и сожаления в том, что вскоре станет на одного родственника меньше.  
  
— Я убью вас, мелкое отродье! — теперь Джуён понимает, почему Его Высочество не захотело принять его приглашение на свадьбу.  
  
Он видел, что гонец прислал письмо короля родителям Бэкхёна, но считал, что тот лишь решил поздравить пацана со свадьбой. Но, кажется, он ошибся. За его спиной зрел заговор. Сам король против него! Но он докажет, что сильнее и умнее его. Кажется, король засиделся на своём троне и пора бы его заменить на более подходящую персону, как, например, Пак Джуён. Переполненный отчаяньем и злобой, он бросается на оборотня и старается причинить ему как можно больше боли, нацеливаясь на глаза: выколоть и лишить возможности когда-либо наслаждаться этим миром. Если Джуён отправится на тот свет, то прихватит с собой ценный презент.  
  
— Отойди от Чанёля! — слышится слегка подрагивающий голос Бэкхёна. Джуён считает это простой угрозой, пока до его слуха не доносится скрип ногтей о железо его револьвера.  
  
— Ты не выстрелишь, крысёныш. Кишка тонка!  
  
— Он, может, нет, но не я! — подаёт голос Цаньле под аккомпанемент громкого хлопка выстрела, отчего мужчина оседает на пол и бьётся в предсмертной агонии.  
  
Застывший статуей Бэкхён неотрывно следит за тем, как расплывается кровавое пятно по полу его покоев, пока не слышит тихий болезненный стон Цаньле, поэтому возвращается к реальности и приседает рядом с ликаном.  
  
— Цань, ты как, в порядке?  
  
— В полном, Бэк. Скоро восстановлюсь, — успокаивает его Цаньле. — Лучше позаботься о себе. Ты нам очень важен. Не только потому, что носишь нашего сына. Ты — самое дорогое, что у нас есть.  
  
Альфа сжимает руку Бэкхёна и пытается улыбнуться сквозь боль. Это ему плохо даётся. Слышится топот каблуков по деревянным доскам и в комнату влетают взволнованные родители омеги.  
  
— Бэкхён! — омега оборачивается на обеспокоенный голос матери. — С тобой всё хорошо, мой мальчик?  
  
Следом за ней вышагивает гордой осанкой граф Бён-старший, который нацеливается своим оружием на близнецов, переводя ствол то на одного, то на другого ликана и прожигая их суровым взглядом.  
  
— Папа, не трогай их! — Бэкхён опускает револьвер мужчины. — Они всего лишь хотят спасти меня и этот замок.  
  
— Я знаю, сынок, не беспокойся, — мужчина поспешно убирает оружие и протягивает руку близнецам. — Что ж, пора мне познакомиться с отцами моего еще не родившегося внука. Чей он?  
  
— Мой, — откликается Чанёль, подходя ближе и пожимая руку в светлой перчатке. — Но он был зачат в любви. Я…  
  
— Я осознал это, Чанёль. Но для начала… Это за то, что так поступили с моим сыном, — Чанёль падает задницей на пол после смачного удара кулаком, за ним следует его брат. — Возможно, мой ребёнок сейчас счастлив, но он точно не хотел пережить нечто подобное. Вам придется постараться, чтобы заслужить моё уважение. Наша семья не сможет вас так легко простить за то, на что вы обрекли единственного наследника.  
  
Цаньле переглядывается с Чанёлем и поднимается с корточек. Его рана уже затянулась, оставив лишь светло-розовый след.  
  
— Мы понимаем Вас, милорд, и Ваше недовольство. И сделаем всё возможное, чтобы больше Вы не усомнились в нас и наших чувствах к Вашему сыну, — учтиво близнецы кланяются графу. Бэкхён впервые видит, чтобы молодые люди демонстрировали манеры высшего общества. При этом их движения грациозные и четкие, сразу ощущается порода.  
  
— Джуён организовал великое празднество и созвал всех в государстве, — поджимает губы граф Бён и приобнимает своего сына. — Король обещал тоже приехать. Поэтому мы не в силах отменить помолвку. Но, раз уж так удачно сложилось, думаю, что никто из находящихся здесь не будет возражать, если завтра, точнее уже сегодня, свяжут себя узами брака мой сын и… — отец Бэкхёна переводит взгляд с одного ликана на другого, не зная, кто из обоих парней наденет завтра кольцо на палец его единственному ребёнку. Чанёль, отец малыша Бэкхёна, или же?..  
  
— И мы, граф Бён-старший, — отвечает Цаньле, отчего брови мужчины поражённо взметаются вверх.  
  
— Если такова ваша воля, — он не смеет возразить ликанам, когда даже его сын безропотно принимает такой необычный брак, и граф незаметно берёт за руку свою жену — его ладонь холодная и влажная от волнения: не избежать шепотков за спинами семей Бён и Пак, когда свадьба состоится. Но если это сделает счастливым их сына, то остальное — неважно.  
  
Оглядывающегося на оставшихся в комнате близнецов Бэкхёна уводят в другую комнату, когда приходит стража и помогает убрать тело и привести комнату в божеский вид. Чанёль думает о том, что больше омега не будет спать здесь, чтобы его крепкий сон не тревожили кошмары. Странным образом, никто особо не переживает за смерть герцога. Даже он с Цаньле не ощущает тяжести на сердце, когда завёрнутый в простынь труп отца уносят из комнаты и погружают в лодку, которую пускают в море. Лучник запускает огненную стрелу, и качающееся на волнах судно вспыхивает пламенем. Никто в замке не посчитал нужным похоронить Джуёна со всеми почестями его титула, ни у кого не нашлось на это желания.  
  
Пока графиня Бён помогает Бэкхёну с вещами и укладывает сына в постель, получая укор от юноши на этот счёт, она рассказывает ему, что Цаньле всё-таки отдал им с отцом письма и рассказал, как всё обстояло на самом деле, приняв родительский гнев на себя. Вскоре всё-таки они успокоились и смогли смириться с тем, что их мальчик станет возлюбленным его похитителей, превозмогая желание отомстить и лишить жизни насильника, но не смогли это сделать, потому что осознали: Бэкхён привязан к ним и носит в своём чреве ребёнка одного из похитителей. До сих пор родители Бэкхёна не могут простить близнецов за то, что они опорочили их сына, овладев им против его воли и зачав не должным образом, вопреки устоям, ребёнка до брака. Цаньле постарался успокоить их, сказав, что их дитя родится уже после того, как молодые люди поженятся. Он уверял, что они с Чанёлем любят их сына и сделают его счастливым. И намерен сдержать данное слово. Поэтому какую-то долю уважения они уже заслужили у женщины. Граф Бён-старший же с опаской отнёсся к словам Цаньле и до сих пор прищуривал глаза при разговоре с близнецами, пытаясь уличить во лжи.  
  
В этот раз Бэкхён засыпает практически мгновенно и спит крепким сном почти до полудня, пока его не будит возбужденная мать с прислугой, принёсшей ему завтрак и свадебный наряд.  
  
Слухи разлетаются вспышкой молнии по всем землям государства, и жители прознают о кончине герцога Пака и о том, что его титул наследовали его сыновья-близнецы. Помимо этого, пока толпа идёт к месту проведения свадебной церемонии, выстраиваясь вдоль центральной улицы, они узнают историю того, как были зачаты братья и как поступил Джуён с их матерью, поэтому особого траура по случаю смерти мужчины нет, да и вряд ли кто-то печалился и без этого душещипательного и страшного рассказа о судьбе детей Джуёна — он обирал народ до нитки, установил жестокие порядки и вёл себя неподобающе своему положению. Всем оставалось лишь мотать головой и безмолвно следовать законам. Хорошо, что молва обо всём достигла короля, который посодействовал смене господинов в их землях. От этого народ только больше полюбил Его Высочество.  
  
В этот же день, выдавшийся солнечным, несмотря на сезон, венчаются близнецы Пак с графом Бёном. И все тут же забывают жестокого бывшего правителя, восхищаясь красивыми молодожёнами. Родители Бэкхёна готовы простить близнецам похищение сына, лишь только они замечают искреннюю улыбку и светящиеся неприкрытой радостью глаза Бэкхёна, ехавшего с ними в карете. Они подъезжают к церкви, вокруг которой собрался любопытный народ. Лакей отворяет новоявленному жениху дверцу и протягивает руку, помогая выйти.  
  
Сон юноши становится явью. Единственное отличие в его свадебном наряде: венок из белых роз. Народ восхищенно перешептывается, а дети неприкрыто выражают свой восторг, называя Бэкхёна «прекрасным неземным созданием» и «ангелом, спустившимся с Небес». Он вышагивает по бархатной дорожке, постукивая каблуками своих туфель и приближается к алтарю, где его в этот момент поджидают близнецы.  
  
Стоит Бэкхёну увидеть своих женихов, как он забывает, как дышать, и воровато втягивает воздух через приоткрытый от изумления рот. Чанёль и Цаньле — самые настоящие произведения искусства, сошедшие с картин великих мастеров. До этого Бэкхён видел их либо в поношенной простой одежде, либо голыми, поэтому никогда не догадывался, что одежда способна настолько менять. Они словно огранённые драгоценные камни. Теперь их принадлежность к благородной семье неоспорима. Впервые Бэкхён замечает нервозность в жестах и во взглядах близнецов, когда подходит к алтарю и вытягивает свои кисти рук навстречу женихам.  
  
— Есть ли кто-то из присутствующих, кто против нашего брака с этим омегой? — близнецы берут Бэкхёна за руки и переплетают с ним пальцы.  
  
— Бэкхён-а, — граф вертит головой и находит неподалёку в толпе свою побледневшую мать, которая прикладывает ладонь к губам и пытается сдержать слёзы. Стоящий рядом с ней отец придерживает женщину, чтобы та не упала в обморок от волнения за своего сына. Её любимого, единственного сына, у которого с этого момента своя собственная семья.  
  
— Всё хорошо, матушка, я сам желаю этого, — отвечает Бэкхён и поворачивается к близнецам, выжидающе поглядывая на епископа — церемония венчания может продолжаться.  
  
Никого не волнует то, что граф Бён собирается обручиться и дать обещание перед алтарем сразу двум мужчинам в верности. Молодые люди настолько красивы, что восхищение побеждает предрассудки. Бэкхён нервничает не меньше Чанёля и Цаньле, особенно находясь под прицелом пристального взгляда самого Его Величества. Он слизывает пот над губой и прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы держать себя в руках. Ноги в белых трико подрагивают, а сердце бешено стучит о рёбра. Омегу немного потряхивает, но он быстро успокаивается, когда ощущает скользящую по спине горячую даже через перчатку правую руку Чанёля.  
  
Женихи обмениваются клятвами. В этот момент к ним подходит сам король и благословляет их брак помимо священника, подносящего на красной бархатной подушечке обручальные кольца. Бэкхён надевает на палец левой руки Чанёля кольцо с таким же камнем, как и на его, когда на безымянном пальце Цаньле минутой позже сияет родовое кольцо с изумрудом. Под конец, прикрыв глаза, Бэкхён привстаёт на цыпочки и поочерёдно одаривает близнецов невинным поцелуем, ощущая лишь упругие тёплые губы, хотя зазорно мечтает о другом. Теперь уже ставший герцогом Бэкхён вздрагивает от гула толпы и громких вскриков с поздравлениями. Король присоединяется к ним, желая образовавшемуся союзу долголетия и красивых, здоровых наследников, после чего окруженный стражей уходит к карете. Где-то в замке его дожидается жена, которой он тоже когда-то клялся в вечной любви и до сих пор не нарушил своего обещания.  
  
Близнецы берут под руки своего супруга и машут восторженной рукоплещущей толпе, кивая в знак благодарности, а Бэкхён одаривает всех пришедших на торжество широкой счастливой улыбкой. На его голове прибавляется количество лепестков роз, которые подбрасывают вверх пока ещё незамужние омеги, но мечтающие о таких же половинках, какие достались Бэкхёну. Он смотрит из окна кареты на рыдающую мать и не может сдержать своих собственных слёз.  
  
— Не плачь, Бэкхённи, — ловит указательным пальцем скатывающуюся по щеке слезу Цаньле. — Ведь нет для этого никаких причин. Мы не причиним тебе вреда.  
  
Бэкхён никогда не переставал верить им. И в этот раз тоже, поэтому только кивает и снимает с головы венок, надевая его на Цаньле и целуя того попутно в кончик носа.  
  
Он слышит ревностный рык Чанёля, который тут же перекладывает венок себе на темную макушку, но Цаньле не отдаёт его просто так. Разгорается шуточная война за обладание цветочной диадемой, которая намного милее и дороже всех драгоценных камней, которыми расшита их одежда. Бэкхён наконец заливисто смеётся и пытается разнять своих женихов, из-за которых карета ещё сильнее раскачивается по дороге в замок.  
  
Альфы пропускают Бэкхёна первым в теперь уже их общий замок. К сожалению, из-за положения омеги их брачная ночь не будет дикой и страстной, но спать они всё же будут в одной постели.  
  
Чанёль подходит к замершему у окна супругу, вдыхая пьянящий аромат беременного омеги, и мечтательно шепчет ему на ухо о том, как хочет поскорее посмотреть на своего малыша.  
  
— Надеюсь, он не будет таким же лопоухим, как и его отец, — хмурится Бэкхён, освобождая свои пальцы из атласных перчаток, и поглядывает на багровый закат из окна их общих с мужьями покоев.  
  
— Да уж, лучше пускай у него будут такие большие ушки от его омеги-папы, — дергает за мочку своего супруга Чанёль.  
  
На что получает несильный удар локтём между ребер, после чего издаёт наигранный стон и падает навзничь на кровать, выкрикивая, что его «ранили», при этом держится за сердце. Бэкхён присаживается и щекочет его пятку — он никогда бы раньше не подумал, что альфа настолько боится щекотки, пока Чанёль буквально не подпрыгивает над кроватью, извиваясь и похрюкивая от смеха.  
  
Цаньле запрыгивает на постель, поглаживает огромный живот омеги и чувствует, как ребёнок в утробе омеги дергает ножкой и переворачивается.  
  
— Люблю, — целует пузо альфа.  
  
— Естественно, ведь это твой сын, — отзывается Бэкхён, прекращая пытать Чанёля щекоткой, и проводит ладонью по серебристым волосам Цаньле.  
  
— Теоретически он — Чанёля, но я говорил не о нём, — заглядывает ему в глаза старший из близнецов. Он не кажется Бэкхёну больше опасным, омега больше не страшится его.  
  
— И я люблю нашего Бэкхён-и, — Чанёль присоединяется к мимолётной нежности со стороны Цаньле и обнимает омегу со спины, целуя нежно в щеку.  
  
— Через два дня у нас день рождения, — вспоминает Цаньле. — Именно в этот день мы собирались с Чанёлем сделать тебе предложение, но обстоятельства поменяли наши планы. Но я рад, что всё сложилось столь удачно и ты теперь наш муж.  
  
— Я тоже, — признаётся Бэкхён. Ему и страшно подумать, какая его бы ожидала судьба, если бы тогда близнецы не похитили его и он вышел замуж за герцога.  
  
На день рождения Чанёля и Цаньле приезжает лучший друг Бэкхёна со своим мужем и маленьким сынишкой, и омега знакомит своих супругов с ними. В начале Кёнсу опасается ликанов, но позже, возможно, потому, что рядом его супруг, Чонин, расслабляется и даже улыбается, что очень редкое явление. Близнецы думают, что запомнят этот праздник навсегда, когда мать Бэкхёна впервые обнимает их и, поздравляя, целует поочередно в лоб. Для Цаньле и Чанёля это самый дорогой подарок, который они могли бы получить.  
  
Приближается католическое Рождество. Бэкхён волнуется о предстоящих родах и всё чаще остаётся в своих покоях, изучая с прислугой основы вязания и пытаясь сделать пинетки для своего малыша. Чанёль с Цаньле перебираются в другие покои и приносят в комнату мужа кроватку для ребёнка, которую создали самолично, с вырезанными из дерева драконами, которые извергают пламя.  
  
Вечером двадцать четвёртого числа, когда на площади народ веселится и распивает глинтвейн, чтобы согреться, в замке раздаётся болезненный громкий крик Бэкхёна, к которому тут же, сломя голову, несутся супруги и лекарь. Чанёль и Цаньле настояли на том, чтобы присутствовать в этот знаменательный момент рядом с Бэкхёном, поэтому не отпускают руки омеги во время схваток.  
  
Роды проходят удивительно легко, а малыш появляется на свет здоровым и крикливым, что наталкивает на мысль — будет таким же шумным, как и омега. Кажется, новорождённый — уже крайне сообразительный ребёнок — осознал, что способен навредить Бэкхёну, поэтому убрал клыки и когти. Чанёль никак не может налюбоваться на маленького альфу, у которого, как только он оказался на руках Чанёля, вылезли волчьи клыки и озарились золотом глаза. Он научится обращаться в альфа-релиз и управлять своей силой, однозначно. Их маленький Исин, который станет, непременно, самым красивым малышом государства.  
  


***

 

  
**Мой мир далеко не прекрасен.  
Все самое лучшее я в нем уже видел,   
И от тебя я получил все самое хорошее.  
Забери, забери…  
Забери меня!  
Помоги преодолеть все мои страхи.  
  
(отрывок перевода песни: Tokio Hotel — Something New)**

  
  
Земли герцогов Пак преображаются в преддверии Нового года*. За окном белеет снег и воет холодный ветер. Бэкхён смеётся и бросает очередной снежок в своего постоянно поскальзывающегося светловолосого супруга. Чанёль бурчит себе под нос недостойные его положения слова и, в очередной раз теряя равновесие, шмякается на снег задницей.  
  
— Не поймаешь! — показывает ему язык Бэкхён и прячется за деревом.  
  
Пока его мать сидит с уснувшим младенцем, молодожёны решили немного подурачиться и насладиться столь редкими в королевстве снежными деньками.  
  
— Попался, — Цаньле подкрадывается незаметно сзади и обхватывает мужа за пояс, поднимая над землёй. — Чан, я его держу! Можешь расквитаться с ним за все унижения, что ты только что с достоинством перенёс.  
  
— Нечестно! — сетует Бэкхён и пытается вырваться, чтобы зарядить новым снежным комком в светловолосого близнеца.  
  
Цаньле веселится не меньше и хохочет, укладывая омегу себе на плечо, вспоминая дни, проведённые в лесном домике. Но в этот раз Чанёль спасает Бэкхёна и кружит над землёй на своих руках.  
  
Вскоре во дворе появляется мать Бэкхёна с посапывающим младенцем на руках и приглашает на обед. Чанёль учтиво отодвигает стул для омеги, проявляя заботу. Он не успевает сделать и шага, как тут же хватается обеими руками за спинку, когда его внезапно ведёт в сторону.  
  
— Чанёль! — выкрикивает обеспокоенный Бэкхён, привстаёт, но Чанёль останавливает его, плюхаясь на соседний стул и загнанно дыша.  
  
Он пытается перевести дух, чтобы Бэкхён не смотрел на него настолько испуганно. Это не болезнь. Такое бывает раз в восемь месяцев в жизни каждого половозрелого альфы.  
  
— Что с тобой? — Омега кладёт на щеку герцога руку и удивленно приоткрывает рот. — Да ты до сих пор горишь!  
  
Бэкхён вспоминает, как вчера его супругу нездоровилось и он выпил отвар из ромашки. Чанёль умолчал о причине его недомогания, а омега решил, что это банальная простуда, настигающая почти каждого в столь холодное время года.  
  
Омега усаживает Чанёля рядом с собой, кивает прислуге, и та поспешно приносит таз с теплой водой. Обед отодвигается на задний план, как бы протестующе не бурчал живот Бэкхёна.  
  
— Почему Чанёля ещё температурит? — омега обеспокоенно стирает с лица супруга намоченной в тазике тряпкой выступивший пот.  
  
Чанёль переглядывается с Цаньле, а Бэкхён подмечает, как младший из близнецов одаривает второго коротким кивком.  
  
— У нас гон, Бэкхён. Разве ты этого не почувствовал? — виновато опускает взгляд в пол Цаньле, на что омега смотрит на него с откровенной озадаченностью.  
  
— Гон?  
  
— Да, — потерянно кивает Чанёль и прикрывает глаза, когда смоченная теплой водой ткань касается его век. — Поэтому тебе лучше на время перебраться в отдельные покои. Завтра нам станет только хуже, а мы не хотим причинить тебе вреда и заставлять.  
  
Родители Бэкхёна смотрят на своего сына с долей сочувствия. Они давно поняли, в чём дело, пока их чадо всё своё внимание уделяло маленькому Исину и даже не заметило то, как странно в последние дни вели себя супруги. Цаньле, более скрытному, привыкшему держать всё в себе, сдерживать себя легче, чем Чанёлю, но всё равно его выдаёт внезапно учащающееся сердцебиение и покрывающаяся капельками пота покрасневшая кожа.  
  
«Они не хотят меня принуждать силой!» — после этого признания у Бэкхёна подкашиваются ноги. Может, дело вовсе не в удивившем юношу открытии, а в усилившемся запахе двух ликанов. Такой терпкий, манящий, от которого разбегаются мысли и кружится голова.  
  
Бэкхён не осознает сам, как теряет сознание, просыпаясь уже в комнате для гостей. Омега устало моргает и замечает на соседней пустой подушке листок с посланием Цаньле. Он берёт его в руки и скользит взглядом по выведенным аккуратным почерком чернильным буквам.  
  
 _«Милый Бэкхён-и, прости, что не смогли оберегать твой сон. Ты знаешь, что сейчас это крайне затруднительно, поэтому прости нас с Чанёлем. Лучше позаботься о младенце. Он уже плакал и требовал молочка. Нам удалось его успокоить. Твоя мама — замечательная мать. Если бы не она, то нам вряд ли удалось бы утихомирить нашего Исина. Оказывается, что коровье молоко он тоже вполне может употреблять, поэтому тебе не придётся терпеть боль от присосавшихся к потрескавшимся соскам губам младенца. Сейчас он в комнате твоих родителей. Вскоре мы вновь увидимся. Только, пожалуйста, не стоит нас беспокоить вплоть до конца недели, пока наш рассудок не прояснится. Мы не хотим, чтобы ты пострадал и сожалеть о содеянном. Мы и так виноваты перед тобой и в век не расплатимся за свои грехи. Часто нас посещают мысли: а заслужили ли мы тебя? Возможно, ты был бы намного счастливее с тем, кто впитал вместе с грудным молоком жизнь в замке, а не бродил по улицам в поисках пищи, чьи руки не познали воровства, крови и не касались заплаканных глаз несчастного омеги, ставшего в начале орудием мести. Но мы пообещали себе, что больше никогда не возьмём тебя против воли. Ты заслуживаешь большего. Отдохни и не беспокойся о нас, а мы знаем, что ты будешь, ведь в твоём сердце слишком много доброты и света, именно они и спасли наши почерневшие души.  
С любовью, твои Цаньле и Чанёль»._  
  
Бэкхён поднимается с постели и шипит от зуда в сосках, прикладывая к ним ладони. Ткань на груди намокла от молока. Чанёль прав, стоит позаботиться о ребёнке и покормить. Его можно медленно приучать к другому молоку, но и не лишать отцовского. Тем более, когда Бэкхёну нравится смотреть на то, с каким усердием Исин сосёт его грудь, удовлетворённо жмурясь и причмокивая. Но стоит ему только подняться с постели, как возникает ноющее чувство и его чресла охватывает огнём. Омега охает и оседает на постель. Он явно ощущает холодок и неприятную влажность между ягодицами. Неужели действительно наступила его первая течка после родов? Прошло же всего два месяца! Бэкхён думает, что ошибся, пока не заводит за спину руку и не трогает себя там, где обычно шалили руки близнецов, и не только руки. И пораженно охает. Он смывает с рук прозрачную смазку и выпивает настой, который притупляет симптомы течки и усилившийся запах омеги. Ему всё-таки приходится подняться и дойти до покоев родителей, которые тут же унюхивают состояние их сына.  
  
— Тебе стоит подняться к супругам, — советует Бэкхёну мать, пока тот кормит грудью своего ребёнка.  
  
— Знаю. Но в начале я должен убедиться, что Исин спокоен. Меня не было рядом всего семь часов, а он уже заволновался, — омега целует свою крошку в лоб. — Не бойся, малыш, папочка здесь рядом. Поспи и не плачь больше, я не брошу тебя, просто мне нужно будет пойти помочь твоим отцам-альфам и они должны будут помочь мне. Прошу, сыночек, не плачь и не тревожь дедушку и бабушку. Моё ты солнышко. Если будешь хорошим мальчиком, то вскоре у тебя появится братик. Ты же хочешь братика? Того, с кем смог бы играть? Кто бы носился по замку вместе с тобой, а потом, когда ты подрастёшь, собутыльничал…  
  
— Бэкхён! — возмущенно охает мать омеги.  
  
— А что? Ты вот мне не подарила братика. Хорошо, что в своё время я встретил Кёнсу, — парирует Бэкхён и тут же ноет от боли: ребёнок слишком сильно сжал губами его сосок.  
  
Женщина лишь недовольно цокает в ответ. И это отец двухмесячного малыша. Бэкхён вытирает рот причмокивающему малышу и укладывает обратно в кроватку. Когда комната погружается в тишину, Бэкхён поёт колыбельную и укачивает ребёнка, пока тот не засыпает, и только после поднимается к супругам.  
  
Ему не составляет труда отыскать покои близнецов по сильному запаху, который ведёт его, словно на цепи, в сторону дубовой двери. Он прикладывается к поверхности щекой и вдыхает насыщенный аромат близнецов, от которого трепещут крылья носа. Терпкий, манящий, заставляющий сердце грохотать в груди и полыхать всё тело.  
  
— Чанёль, Цаньле? — подрагивающим кулаком Бэкхён стучит в дверь и ждёт ответа. Но никто не отзывается, хотя омега явно слышит шорох за дверью. — Я знаю, что вы там! Цань, Чан!  
  
— Бэкхён, уходи, — наконец, сипло басит по ту сторону Чанёль. — Сейчас не время для разговоров. Мы предупредили тебя.  
  
— Чан, ты же понимаешь, почему я здесь? — Бэкхён не привык сдаваться, упёртость в его крови, наверное, со времён, когда он только впервые попробовал материнское молоко. — У меня течка. Вы нужны мне сейчас не меньше, чем я вам.  
  
Он слышит, как жадно через нос дышит Чанёль, пытаясь проверить правдивость слов омеги и вдохнуть его запах, и осязает возбуждение альфы, отчего сам невольно ощущает вожделение в своих чреслах. Перед глазами Бэкхёна тут же проносятся картинки воспоминаний в домике близнецов, где его держали пленником долгие месяцы, и то, как проходила его первая течка в компании молодых и здоровых альф. Это неправильно. Бэкхён — неправильный омега, если хочет испытать вновь властные прикосновения, если вышел замуж за своих насильников, родил от них ребёнка и не планировал останавливаться на одном.  
  
Чанёль издаёт жалобный всхлип и открывает дверь, лицезря в коридоре зажатого и покрасневшего от смущения супруга.  
  
— Бэкхён-и, ты же знаешь, к чему это приведёт, если ты только шагнёшь в наши покои.  
  
— У нас не было нормальной брачной ночи после свадьбы, — мнётся Бэкхён, понурив плечи и прикусывая от волнения губу.  
  
Чанёль напряженно молчит. Правильно ли он понял намёк супруга?  
  
— Ты хочешь?..  
  
— Да, Чанёль, — смывает все сомнения альфы юноша.  
  
— Серьёзно, Бэкхён? Ты просишь нас о том, чтобы мы вновь разделили с тобой ложе?  
  
— Да. Сколько мне ещё повторить, что я хочу оказаться в вашей постели? Позволишь? — всё также потупив взгляд, отвечает Бэкхён и взволнованно сглатывает, стоит Чанёлю взять его за руку и утянуть за собой в комнату. Это красноречивее всяких слов.  
  
Омега никогда не был в этих покоях. В них две комнаты, разделённые двухстворчатой дверью, которая в этот момент открыта и можно заметить сидящего в кресле Цаньле, чьи когти вонзаются в обивку при виде столь желанного объекта. Тот оглядывает Бэкхёна с ног до головы и старается утихомирить себя. Одна из его ладоней скользит к паху и сжимает через ткань эрекцию. Он уже твёрд от одного только взгляда и запаха желанного омеги.  
  
— Раздевайся, — хрипит Цань и смачивает языком сухие губы.  
  
Бэкхён торопливо развязывает одежду, но когда ощущает, как смазка течёт вниз, щекоча внутреннюю сторону колена, сразу поспешно стягивает через голову ночную рубашку. Нет сил терпеть, когда его окутывает мужественный запах близнецов, обездвиживающий его. Цаньле шумно сглатывает и поднимается с кресла. Бэкхён слышит шорох позади себя: Чанёль, раздевшийся одновременно с омегой, ложится на кровать и неторопливо ублажает себя рукой, издавая довольные урчащие звуки.  
  
— Не перестану восхищаться тобой, Бэкхён-и. Твоё тело было создано для чувственных удовольствий. Оно было создано для нас с Чанёлем, — Цаньле подходит к парню со спины и прикусывает кожу возле левого уха, отчего Бэкхён судорожно дышит. Его ладонь опускается на живот, всё ещё не потерявший мягкого очарования после родов. Кончики пальцев задевают кучерявые волоски на лобке, но не спускаются ниже, дразнят и распаляют омегу.  
  
— Цаньле, Чанёль… Только в этот раз я хочу нежно, можно? — просит надломленным голосом, содержащим томные интонации, Бэкхён.  
  
— Всё что угодно ради нашего супруга, наша прелесть, — выдыхает в ухо Цаньле и ведёт кончиком языка по хрящу, когда его руки ласкают бёдра омеги, вспоминая ощущение округлостей на ладонях.  
  
Он наконец замечает своего брата, облизывающего пальцы и возвращающего влажную ладонь на свою плоть, поэтому подталкивает мелкими шажками Бэкхёна к кровати. Омега упирается икрами в неё и с шумным вздохом присаживается на мягкую перину. Две длинные руки Чанёля, как две змеи, обвивают пояс и притягивают к каменной груди. Эрегированный член приятно давит на расщелину между ягодицами и демонстрирует, насколько альфа желает своего супруга. Омега надломленно стонет, когда Цаньле щиплет его раздраженные и измученные младенцем соски. На грудь светловолосому супругу брызжет белесое молоко и стекает вниз к восставшей плоти. Из-за этого Цаньле наклоняется и слизывает шершавым языком капельки с омеги, который ощущает каждую округлую ворсинку на кончике.   
  
Альфа не останавливается и продолжает вести языком по блестящей от напряжения груди омеги. Пальцы Цаньле тоже не дремлют. Он мягко проводит ими по растянутым краям влажной дырки и толкается внутрь, отчего Бэкхён вздрагивает и просит остановиться, отстраняя от себя голову альфы.  
  
Цаньле проявляет настойчивость и ловит недовольные вскрики своими губами, проникая горячим языком в рот и делясь сладковатым вкусом молока. Чанёль не отстаёт от брата и ощупывает бока Бэкхёна. На его губах возникает улыбка от мягкости, которая исчезнет спустя несколько месяцев, если, конечно, омега вновь не понесёт от них. А это точно произойдёт, так как сейчас близнецы настроены именно на это. Тем более, когда их гон столь удачно совпал с течкой Бэкхёна. Это уже знак. Их второй ребёнок будет зачат по традициям их народа, во время их отсроченной брачной ночи.  
  
Старший из близнецов раздвигает подрагивающие ноги обнимающего за шею мужа позади себя Бэкхёна, спускается обжигающими поцелуями по упругой взмокшей и покрасневшей коже. Он плотно обнимает губами острую головку и постепенно опускает голову, отчего Бэкхён расходится в громком скулеже от выкручивающего его наизнанку наслаждения. От одобрительного мычания горло альфы вибрирует, и Бэкхёну приятнее вдвойне получать эти откровенные ласки. Он до сих пор смущается, словно это их первый раз, прикусывает палец и отводит взгляд в сторону, когда Чанёль трется носом о выпирающие на шее позвонки и выдыхает комплименты. Альфе не нравится то, что омега вертит головой и протестующе мычит, царапая его, поэтому берёт за подбородок и глушит все недовольства жадным поцелуем.  
  
Бэкхён теряется, и его настойчивые просьбы остановиться звучат всё менее убедительно. Сердце стучит так, словно по каменной дороге несется табун диких лошадей. Он теряется в пространстве и не осознаёт, как оказывается лежащим на спине и целующим наклонившегося над ним Чанёля, сжимая его плечи сильнее и оставляя на них красные полосы от коротких ногтей. Его руки не находят покоя, хаотично гуляют по голым телам супругов, и в конечном итоге его длинные тонкие пальцы цепляются за серебристые пряди Цаньле и тянут назад, отчего альфа выдает предупреждающее рычание. Только бы не кончить поспешно, прямо в горячий рот Цаньле. Таз омеги приподнимается каждый раз, когда старший из близнецов толкается в него пальцами. Он слышит звук хлюпающей смазки и чувствует, как начинают полыхать его щеки, хотя он и так уже, наверное, с головы до пят покрыт розовым румянцем.   
  
Пока омега ещё не утерял последние отголоски разума, он упрямо давит кулаками на грудь Чанёля и прикрывает свой пах, не давая Цаньле продолжить растягивать его. Он выдыхает Чанёлю в губы своё желание ощутить плоть каждого из супругов в своём рту прежде, чем они окажутся в нём.  
  
Чанёль, соглашаясь, чмокает Бэкхёна в губы, несмотря на то, что совершенно не хочет отрываться от этого рта, который преследует его даже во сне: мокрый, приоткрытый и шепчущий его имя. Он кивает омеге и усаживается рядом с братом, беря свой член у основания и постукивая головкой по животу, отчего остаётся блестящий след смазки на напряженных мышцах.  
  
— Можно попросить ещё об одной услуге? — отдышавшись, омега гладит по щеке обоих супругов, млеющих от прикосновения хрупких фаланг.  
  
— Конечно, проси что угодно, — отвечает Чанёль и трётся носом о шею, прикусывая на ней кожу рядом с оставленным минутами ранее засосом Цаньле.  
  
— Пока я буду ублажать вас ртом, мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы ласкали друг друга, — Бэкхёну с особым трудом удаётся озвучить свои тайные мечты. Они давно не давали ему покоя, пока они занимались сексом в домике близнецов.  
  
— Что?.. — На мгновение Бэкхёну удаётся ввести альф в ступор и смотреть на него, словно они ослышались или же омега поделился с ними шокирующей новостью, к которой они совершенно не были готовы.  
  
— Хочу увидеть это, — настаивает Бэкхён и повторно проводит по щекам своих мужей пальцами, поворачивая их головы, отчего братья касаются друг друга кончиками носов. — Ваш поцелуй. Можно мне на это посмотреть?  
  
— Наш малыш больше не тот невинный мальчик, — хмыкает Цаньле и уверенно, совершенно бесстыдно, притягивает брата к себе за шею. — Иди сюда, Чанёль-и, вспомним молодость.  
  
— Вы уже это делали? — изумляется Бэкхён, услышав столь спокойный ответ альфы, который уже вовсю лижет уголок губ брата.  
  
— Цань учился на мне целоваться, — признаётся Чанёль, придвинувшись к Цаньле, он раздвигает губы альфы и начинает посасывать его язык.  
  
Это горячо. Два похожих друг на друга, как капли воды, альфы с идеальными телами и красивой внешностью борются в поцелуе за право лидерства. На мгновение Бэкхён забывает о своём желании подарить каждому из близнецов минет, но после скользит на шелковой простыне, обхватывает эрекции парней и начинает облюбовывать их своим ртом. Он находится перед нелёгким выбором, чью же плоть он вылижет первым делом, пока не замечает белесую капельку на кончике пениса Чанёля, поэтому решает сначала снять её языком, и лишь потом всасывает колом стоящий член целиком в свой рот, ощущая каждую витиеватую вздувшуюся венку, приятно пульсирующую и показывающую крайнюю степень возбуждения альфы.  
  
Вкус был позабыт за время его беременности и после неё на два месяца. Молодоженам было не до ласк, когда в их замке появился маленький крикун, требующий постоянного присутствия и внимания Бэкхёна. Омега сильно уставал, порой не смыкая ночами глаз и распевая колыбельные у кроватки Исина после того, как покормил малыша грудью. Поэтому Чанёль и Цаньле подумали, что будет лучше, если они на время позабудут, насколько сладко делить ложе с супругом. В последний раз они были вместе в день рождения близнецов. Тогда Бэкхён и приласкал своих супругов, ловя ушами хриплые комплименты касательно своего умелого рта. Омега не любил свои тонкие губы, завидовал другу, которому достались в отличие от него, пухлые и чувственные. Но отчего-то близнецам сносило голову всякий раз, когда Бэкхён просто слизывал с губ капельки соуса или хлебные крошки. Однажды Чанёль не выдержал и зажал его в коридоре, прикасаясь большим пальцем к нижней губе и надавливая на неё подушечкой, а после они целовались с альфой, как умалишенные, не обращая внимания на прикрывающую руками лицо прислугу, случайно наткнувшуюся на своих господ.  
  
Бэкхён закрывает глаза, его ресницы дребезжат от возбуждения, а язык скользит по горячему стволу. Омега с придыханием мычит, оставляя поцелуй на вздувшейся синей венке. Вторую плоть он крепко держит в руке, гладит ладонью и трёт о щеку. Хорошо, что он побрился утром, иначе бы Цаньле точно не одобрил такие ласки. Бэкхён кружит языком по блестящей от естественной смазки головке и переводит внимание на крепкий член светловолосого близнеца, беря его до основания и подавляя спазмы от щекочущего ощущения в гортани. На вкус альфы такие же разные, как и характерами, несмотря на внешнюю схожесть, включающую в себя то, что их плоти одинаково длинные, немного загнутые и быстро твердеющие в руках желанного омеги. Свой собственный член болезненно пульсирует и трётся о постель. Омега безумно хочет кончить, но до сих пор чувствует себя пустым и неудовлетворённым. Ему нужно это ощущение, когда сфинктер растягивается при проникновении толстого узла. Поэтому Бэкхён умоляюще поднимает свои мутные тёмные глаза на альф и тут же выпускает изо рта плоть Цаньле, восторженно ахая: близнецы не просто целуются, но и ласкают руками бугрящиеся под вспотевшей и скользкой кожей мышцы, перекатывают на пальцах твёрдые соски и погружают пальцы в спутанные густые волосы, притягивая ближе и словно пытаясь достать языком до гланд. Ранее Бэкхён никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь захочет посмотреть на совершенно неестественный и аморальный секс двух альф. А ещё Бэкхён захотел сам трахнуть кого-нибудь из своих чертовски горячих мужей.  
  
Омега отвлекается, и этим пользуется Чанёль, заметивший горящий взгляд любующегося его поцелуем с братом Бэкхёна, и перетаскивает омегу на себя. Пора уже прекращать эту сладкую пытку этим шаловливым языком и нежными губами, на которые Чанёль готов молиться, как и на эту родинку в левом уголке. Альфа тянется к маленькой тёмной точке и мажет по ней языком, слыша тихий всхлип омеги.  
  
Бэкхён закидывает ногу на бедро Чанёля и трётся своим возбуждением. Его тело нетерпеливо извивается в агонии неуёмного желания. Он хочет Чанёля до звёздочек перед глазами. Альфа сверкает золотыми радужками зверя и зовёт супруга по имени, обхватывая руками молочные бока. Они с Бэкхёном развязно целуются, пока Цаньле лижет нежную кожу на бедре омеги. Он приподнимает и сгибает сильнее в колено ногу Бэкхёна, чтобы полюбоваться на розоватый текущий проход и поджавшиеся яички. Рука ныряет между внутренней стороной бёдер и обхватывает пальцами эрекцию Бэкхёна, который от этого сладко мычит в поцелуй и плотнее прижимается к Чанёлю, интенсивнее двигая тазом.  
  
Чанёль вновь перекатывает супруга на спину имитирует половой акт, пока его брат надрачивает член уже разошедшегося неконтролируемыми, громкими стонами Бэкхёна. Вся комната благоухает интенсивным запахом близнецов и их омеги, а ещё жгучей страстью, которая даже от простого томного вздоха способна разгореться ярким пламенем.  
  
— Чанёль, почему ты медлишь? Я хочу ощутить _это_ как можно скорее в себе, — Бэкхён обхватывает рукой длинный лоснящийся член Чанёля и щекочет большим пальцем высунувшуюся из крайней плоти тёмно-малиновую головку.  
  
— Не торопись, мой милый, — сминает ягодицы омеги тот и слизывает с подбородка Бэкхёна слюну.  
  
— Я больше не могу, Чанёль. Мы и так затянули с прелюдией. Трахни уже, иначе я свихнусь, — Бэкхён хочет добавить какую-то глупую угрозу, но проглатывает фразу, издавая громкий вскрик, когда Чанёль осторожно толкается в него и при этом рычит на ухо, от чего Бэкхёна начинает трясти ещё сильнее от вожделения.  
  
Он льнёт к Чанёлю, громко стонет и царапает короткими ноготками спину, выкрикивая с заядлым постоянством «да, Боже, да». При каждом сильном толчке Бэкхён умоляет Чанёля двигаться быстрее и резче. Цаньле с братом всегда заводились с полуоборота от этого звонкого голоса омеги, и сейчас — не исключение, поэтому их руки гуляют интенсивнее и настойчивее по телу омеги, дергая за соски, с которых капает молоко, и целуют впалый подрагивающий живот и чувствительную кожу за ухом.  
  
— Бэкхён-а, ты невероятный, удивительный, божественно прекрасный, — надсадно басит Чанёль, запуская руку в волосы Бэкхёна и хаотично целуя его лицо.  
  
Цаньле уступчиво просто наблюдает за братом и омегой, при этом не забывает оставаться готовым в любой момент заменить брата и толкается в свою руку, скользкую от смазки омеги, один запах которой не даёт спасть его эрекции.  
  
Бэкхён наконец дорвался до желаемого, ощущая, как раздувается внутри него узел. Содрогаясь, Чанёль изливается в Бэкхёна, запечатывая их на пятнадцать минут в одной позе.  
  
Когда уплотнение у основания члена альфы спадает, Цаньле произносит, что теперь его черёд, и ставит омегу в коленно-локтевую позу, шлепая по ягодицам и удовлетворенно хмыкая, когда замечает оставшийся след от ладони на коже.  
  
— Какая же у тебя роскошная задница, — облизывается Цаньле, и горячие стенки отверстия обхватывают его ловкий язык. Альфа готов постоянно вслушиваться в эти жалобные похныкивания омеги, просящим овладеть им.  
  
Чанёль располагает свои ноги по обе стороны от Бэкхёна и кивает на свой опавший после пережитого оргазма член. Вскоре он затвердеет и запросит вновь недавно пережитое ощущение узости нутра омеги.  
  
Бэкхён слизывает с головки члена Чанёля семя и заглатывает на половину. Он прогибается сильнее в позвоночнике, оттопыривая пятую точку и насаживаясь самостоятельно на сменившие язык пальцы Цаньле. Он даже не замечает, как с каждым вздохом, когда выпускает изо рта плоть Чанёля, чтобы слизать с неё вязкую слюну вперемешку со смазкой, выдыхает «Возьми же меня, ну же, возьми». Стыд исчез, осталось лишь доверие и желание. Пока что омега так и не кончил, от этого ещё сложнее держаться за последние толики разума и не умолять дать ему долгожданную разрядку. Наверное, текущую из него смазку можно уже смело собирать руками в чан. Но супруги, кажется, даже не замечают, как постель под ними полностью промокла, переключив целиком внимание друг на друга. Колени Бэкхёна постоянно разъезжаются от этого в стороны и тяжело фиксировать выбранную Цаньле позу. Особенно проблематично, когда брат Чанёля раздвигает половинки ягодиц сильнее и растягивает припухший анус головкой члена, поспешно проникая в Бэкхёна.  
  
Бэкхёну приходит совершенно сумасшедшая мысль, когда его пальцы перекатывают тяжёлые яички Чанёля и задевают случайно сухой сфинктер. Он уверен, что Чанёлю это не понравится, но попытка — не пытка. Тем более, когда у неё благие намерения.  
  
— Я хочу уничтожить те воспоминания, — опаляя кончик головки тёплым дыханием, шепчет Бэкхён и погружает обслюнявленный палец в Чанёля.  
  
— Бэк… — испуганно и надломленно выдыхает Чанёль, но разрешает добавить второй палец и терпит тягучую боль от проникновения. Его проход не предназначен для подобных утех. Он — альфа. Он должен вставлять, а не ему. Это противоестественно.  
  
— Как ранее вы говорили с Цаньле: «Расслабься и забудь обо всём», — Бэкхён с особым трудом пытается выдохнуть фразу, как можно спокойнее, пока Цаньле в бешеном ритме имеет его, надавливая пальцами слишком грубо на бока, чтобы омега оставался зафиксированным в выбранной позе.  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Чанёль и, не моргая, пристально вглядывается в глаза Бэкхёна, думая, что если отпустит, то погрузится в пучину совсем другой темноты, не этого кофейного спокойствия глаз омеги.  
  
Проносятся картинки страшных часов, когда за кусок хлеба Чанёлю в винном погребе пришлось заплатить слишком дорогим. Альфа пытается расслабиться и успокаивает себя, мысленно повторяя, что это Бэкхён и его любимый не причинит ему зла. Бэкхён зачерпывает свою смазку и пытается облегчить проникновение. Его спокойный, тихий голос творит чудеса, и Чанёль прокусывает до крови вылезшими клыками нижнюю губу, когда пальцы омеги массируют простату. Похоже, и альфы могут получать удовольствие от пассивного секса. Это становится настоящим открытием для Чанёля.  
  
Цаньле на время выскальзывает из Бэкхёна, позволяя тому направить свой член в брата и, когда Бэкхён, хмурясь от слишком сильного давления тесных стенок на пенис, погружается в него полностью, вновь берёт омегу сзади.  
  
Возможно, Чанёль ощущал бы себя осквернённым, что омега пошатнул данный ему от природы статус сильного альфы. Но есть большое значительное «но»: этот омега — Бэкхён, которого он любит больше всего на свете, возможно, даже сильнее собственного брата, раз в его голове проскальзывали не один раз грешные мысли избавиться от него, чтобы Бэкхён принадлежал только ему.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Бэкхён-и, ты можешь двигаться, — поглаживает затылок омеги Чанёль и приподнимается с подушки, целуя искусанные губы супруга. Он зализывает мелкие ранки и ловит чужие губы. В этот раз их поцелуй неспешный и легкий, без языка. Только ощущение тёплых бархатных губ. Это и есть высшая точка доверия.  
  
Цаньле ревнует. Сильно. Поэтому мстит Бэкхёну порывистыми и короткими толчками, не заботясь о том, чтобы омеге нравилось. Он оттягивает его за волосы и заставляет выйти из брата, сосредоточившись лишь на ощущениях его плоти внутри.  
  
— Этой ночью мы заполним тебя нашим семенем до краёв. Твой новый ребёнок унаследует наши с Чанёлем характеры. Он будет _нашим_ , — шипит Цаньле и, всё-таки заметив по сжатым кулакам и поскуливаниям, что Бэкхёну неприятно, переходит на более спокойный ритм, выискивая правильный угол, чтобы уже не только он ловил кайф от секса.  
  
Бэкхён задирает голову и распахивает в беззвучном крике рот, понимая, что находится на грани. Чанёль помогает ему достигнуть разрядки своей рукой, обхватывает в кольцо из пальцев и слегка оттягивает безумно напряженный член Бэкхёна. Внезапный и мощнейший оргазм накрывает Бэкхёна с головой. Исчезают на какие-то ничтожные доли секунды все звуки, а перед глазами радужные точки сливаются в белое пятно.  
  
Омега повалился бы ничком на влажные простыни, если бы не властные пальцы Цаньле. Бэкхён упирается из последних сил локтями о постель и рьяно дышит. Краем глаза он подмечает то, что Чанёль слизывает с пальцев его семя, делясь им с братом посредством поцелуя. Похоже, с этого дня их занятия любовью будут более разнообразными.  
  
И снова это волнующее, болезненное, но приятное ощущение от уплотнения на основании члена альфы. Бэкхён начинает беспокоиться, а сожмётся ли его дырка после подобного столь длительного времени на узле обоих супругов. Хотя, должна, так как раньше в нем одновременно находились два члена. И Бэкхён чует задом, что сегодня ночью этот эксперимент, который ему довелось познать на кухонном столе в домике ликанов, повторится. А пока что Цаньле перекидывает свою могучую руку через Бэкхёна и тянет на себя, укладываясь спиной на кровать. В таком положении намного удобнее находиться во время сцепки.  
  
Чанёль по запаху определяет, когда же узел спадает и омега готов к новому заходу: Бэкхён вновь призывно пахнет сладостью цветочного мёда и тонким ароматом цитрусовых. Цаньле ощущает это тоже, но пока что ему приходится отказаться от очередного горячего забега до финишной прямой. Ему нужно время, чтобы поднабрать энергию и силы, поэтому он передаёт бразды правления в руки брата-близнеца, которому, кажется, уже не терпится послушать страстный голосок их супруга.  
  
— Нет, Чан… Я не могу, убери руку. Не надо! — обессиленный Бэкхён пытается отмахнуться от альфы, приподнимающего его за бёдра над постелью.  
  
— О да, детка. И ты ещё не раз за ночь скажешь «о да». Поспорим?  
  
— Я не… Господь Всемогущий! — закатывает глаза Бэкхён, когда в очередной раз с чавкающим звуком стальной стояк супруга оказывается в нём и с первого раза попадает по простате.  
  
— Не то, Бэкхён-и.  
  
— О да, боже, да!  
  
— Хороший мальчик. Наш мальчик.  
  
И новая волна возбуждения зарождается в омеге, смиренно запрокидывающего свои ноги на плечи Чанёля. Его сердце бешено колотится в груди, а всё нутро находится в трепетном ожидании продолжения медового месяца, который продлится не больше недели, но и этого хватит, чтобы восполнить сполна все потерянное время после свадьбы и родов Бэкхёна.  
  


***

  
  
Бэкхёну удаётся с трудом разлепить глаза. Кажется, болят даже веки. Он поскуливающе протирает ноющими от усталости руками глаза. Первым, что он видит: склонившихся над ним и разглядывающих с неприкрытым обожанием супругов.  
  
— Наш сын пошёл в тебя своей красотой, — вздыхает Цаньле, убирая со лба растрёпанную светлую чёлку.  
  
— Не думаю, его папы-альфы тоже очень красивые, — устало хрипит Бэкхён и тут же кашляет.  
  
Кажется, он посадил голос. Он утомлен, опустошён и измучен. Пять оргазмов за восемь часов. И, судя по тому, что его ненасытные монстры-супруги до сих пор тверды, то его поимеют ещё столько же. Но он совершенно не против. Нужно будет только разок отлучиться, проверить, как там Исин, покормить его, чтобы вновь Цаньле не начал воровать молоко, предназначенное вовсе не для него. Если так пойдет дальше и альфа продолжит ласкать его, посасывая грудь, то Бэкхён будет постоянно возбуждаться, кормя малыша, вспоминая эти моменты.  
  
— Вот ты и признался, что находишь нас обаятельными, — щелкает по носу парня Чанёль, и тот недовольно морщится, переворачиваясь на живот и скрещивая приподнятые ноги.  
  
— Я никогда этого и не скрывал.  
  
— Ах, негодный мальчишка, — Чанёль щипает попу Бэкхёна, отчего юноша взвизгивает и отвешивает альфе шутливо подзатыльник.  
  
— Я всего на три года вас младше.  
  
— Но ты в наших глазах такой юный и маленький, что хочется постоянно обнимать, защищать, укрыть от бед этого бренного мира, — заграбастывает в свои уютные объятия омегу темноволосый близнец.  
  
— Я люблю вас, — Бэкхён вжимается лбом в изгиб шеи Чанёля и попутно гладит взмокший бок Цаньле.  
  
— Кого больше: меня или Чанёля? — интересуется Цаньле. В конце концов, он до сих пор не может поверить, что Бэкхён влюбился в них обоих. Сердце одно, значит, и любить омега может одного. Хотя ему известно, что сердце состоит из двух половинок, которые вполне мог подарить каждому из братьев Бэкхён.  
  
— Как можно выбрать между алмазом и бриллиантом? — растягивая каждый звук и пытаясь донести до мужей смысл своих слов, произносит Бэкхён и поочерёдно целует близнецов.  
  
— И мы тебя, Наша Светлость, герцог Пак Бэкхён. Тебя и нашего сына, как и детей, которым ты подаришь жизнь, — в ответном жесте Цаньле надевает на безымянный палец перстень Бэкхёну и касается губами руки.   
  
Чанёль вторит ему и добавляет, что благодарен высшим силам, которые свели их вместе. Всё произошло так, как и должно было быть, если бы двадцать четыре года назад Джуён женился на их матери и её сыновья унаследовали бы титул. Возможно, они бы встретились на каком-нибудь светском балу, где Бэкхён скучал один в одиночестве. Вполне вероятно, что омега отдал предпочтение кому-нибудь одному из близнецов. Братья стараются не думать о том, что тогда бы кто-то из них остался с разбитым сердцем. Всё случилось так, как должно было быть. Иначе невозможно.  
  
В этот момент Бэкхён думает о том, что каждого дикого зверя можно приручить лаской и любовью. Доказательство его слов — его супруги, подарившие ему не только сына, но и распахнувшие свои запертые ключом озлобленности к жестокости людей сердца навстречу любви.  
  
У герцога Бэкхёна начинался новый виток жизни в замке близнецов Пак, где отныне обитает спокойствие, если не считать раздающиеся среди ночи крики наследника этих земель. Пока что лишь одного, но вскоре Бэкхён подарит Чанёлю и Цаньле ещё двух здоровых малышей.  
  
Спустя шесть месяцев и восемь дней на свет появятся близнецы, которые получат красивые имена: Сехун и Лухан, и замок наполнится новыми шумными голосами. Появившийся на двадцать семь минут раньше своего брата Лухан пойдёт красотой в омегу, и не только ею, но и своим статусом, пленив всех сразу своими красивыми большими глазами. Когда Сехун окажется крепким альфой с выразительной линией скул и треугольным подбородком, но не менее очаровательным, чем Лухан. Придёт время и, повзрослев, они сами выберут себе пару. Ведь сердцу не прикажешь, кого можно любить, а кого нельзя. Это очень знакомо их родителям.  
  
Появившийся на свет у молодых папаш четы Ким Чунмён практически мгновенно подружится с Исином, протянув ему свою любимую погремушку. В их отношениях никто из родителей не увидит будущий брачный союз: оба мальчика — альфы. Но судьба приготовит Бэкхёну не только сюрприз в виде двух мужей-близнецов, но и в будущем со стороны их сыновей. Сехун и Лухан удивят своих родителей не менее сильно, нежели Чунмён, но и любить их никто из-за этого не станет меньше. Просто такая вот любовь, находящаяся между двух огней.  
  
 **  
**

— Конец —

 ****  
  
*Имеется в виду китайский Новый год


End file.
